Planes simples
by Mrs Michele
Summary: Donde las cosas simples de la vida nunca se terminan de disfrutar (Segunda parte de "Reglas de Oro")
1. Chapter 1

Cap. I: "Mía"

Quinn Fabray ya no tenía aquellos 31 años en que abandonaba su cama antes de las 6 y su departamento a las 7. Ya no podía ni sabía cómo manejar los horarios a sus antojos ni lograr sus objetivos con una sonrisa. Porque había dejado de ser la consentida, la envidiada y la del discurso perfecto, impecable con el que lograba sus cometidos.

Quinn Fabray cumpliría los 32 y ahora otras sonrisas la manejaban, le ordenaban y ella obedecía. Una etapa se había cerrado en su vida, abriendo de inmediato otra. Las nuevas páginas en la que se leía ahora no se pasaban rápido ni se volteaban arrugándolas. Pero avanzaban.

Quinn Fabray ya no encendía su móvil para esperar la llamada de su jefe. Alguien la llamaba cada mañana, desde su cama y la obligaba a abandonarla para otro tipo de responsabilidades. Que no iban más allá de ser madre, cabecera de la familia y no debía salir de las paredes de su casa.

Sin embargo, a pesar de los cambios, Quinn Fabray continuaba siendo aquella muchacha alta, de melena rubia y ojos verdes hipnotizante, que nadie puede resistir a mirar. Y aquella sonrisa de medio lado, arrogante y victoriosa, aún derretía y traspasaba a Rachel, su esposa y ese era su único cometido.

Habían pasado unos meses y se aseguró mentalmente que ese siempre iba a ser el lugar que menos afección le proporcionaba. No importaba qué tanto lo disfrutara Chloe, Rachel con ella y ahora Luke también. Ella lo odiaba.

Porque ahora no era solo su hija mayor paseándose tienda por tienda y modelándose prendas durante horas en los vestidores. Rachel lo hacía y su hijo también. Bueno, en realidad, él solo ocupaba el lugar de las zapatillas y se probaba cientos de pares antes de elegir uno.

Asique debía aguardar por los tres. Afuera, aprovechando la llegada del verano, los esperaba sin paciencia en el banco frente a las puertas de entrada.

Quizá los shoppings no eran de su agrado, porque no lo eran, pero ahora tenía como matar el tiempo. Gustoso tiempo que usaba con Brooke en brazos mientras las dos dejaban pasar los minutos, horas en realidad, y evitaban aburrirse.

\- _¿Quieres que mamá te compre algo?-_ le preguntó directamente a sus ojos. Brooke descansaba sobre sus muslos, acostada sobre ambos y ella la sujetaba por debajo de sus brazos, moviéndolos y logrando la diversión de la pequeña. Con apenas seis meses de nacida, Brooke pareció entenderle, porque lanzó la característica risa de bebé, complacida y negó con la cabeza- _esa es mi hija-_

Sus brazos y piernas se movían, con intención de llegar a la boca y la niña mordió su puño. Quinn sonrió, Brooke atrapaba apenas algunos dedos y los llenaba de saliva antes de quitarlos de su boca. Porque parecía reemplazar su propia mano por un chupón que jamás había usado y hasta el momento no se había acostumbrado a ellos.

\- _¿Tienes hambre?-_ le preguntó acariciando su abdomen y el griterío de las risas regresó- _bueno, mamá también tiene y si calculamos que mami acaba de entrar a otro probador…quizá podríamos ir por un helado-_

Se puso de pie, colgándose el bolso de su hija a un costado y la retuvo contra su pecho. Acostumbrada, Brooke le rodeó el cuello con su brazo y caminó de esa manera hasta un local a pocos metros.

Quinn echó una mirada hacia atrás, bajo las puertas de la heladería y se cercioró que su familia no estuviese buscándola. Cuando notó que no, no lo hacían porque seguramente continuaban entretenidos con más ropa, se coló hacia el interior y pasó directo a la mesa de servicio.

Leyó los distintos sabores y, a pesar de que no tenía un favorito, eligió vainilla para compartirlo con Brooke. Una muchacha, detrás del mostrador, se lo sirvió con una agradable sonrisa y ella lo pagó, para perderse en una de las últimas mesas, la única desocupada.

Tras ocupar la silla, Quinn observó a su alrededor: había padres, sí pero ninguno con un bebé ¿podía acaso su hija degustar de ese helado? Se mordió el labio, nerviosa y ansiosa por saber la respuesta.

La sentó sobre su muslo derecho y la sostuvo con su brazo, tras la espalda y comenzó a probar de la crema. Sabía rico, pero continuaba creyendo que los que preparaba Chloe en su máquina de juegos sabían mejor.

Había bajado ya una cantidad considerable cuando notó que Brooke la miraba, analizando lo que hacía y luego a la pequeña bocha de helado. A los costados de sus labios, sobre sus características mejillas infladas, su saliva caía y Quinn se apresuró a quitarla con la servilleta.

\- _¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Quieres?-_ estiró apenas su brazo y la niña tomó el cono con ambas manos. Sus ojos verdes, apenas más oscuros que los de ella, observaban el helado y luego se cabeza se movía cuando miraba a Quinn. Se pasó unos minutos haciéndolo antes de llevarlo a la boca y tomar un poco.

Mientras Brooke se entretenía terminándolo, ella quitó el celular de su bolsillo y le envió un mensaje a Rachel. La niña parecía gustosa comiendo, asique aquella pregunta de que si podría o no hacerlo, para ella, quedó respondida.

Sin embargo nunca hacía actuaba sin consultárselo a su esposa. Cualquier paso que daba con Brooke, Rachel lo sabía antes y le daba el permiso o no de hacerlo. Porque era la más que sabía, quizá, o la que más atención le prestaba al pediatra y cumplía todo al pie de la letra.

 ** _"¿Brooke puede tomar un helado conmigo? Estamos aburridas"-_** fue lo que le envió y, sin siquiera tener tiempo de dejar el móvil sobre la mesa, el mismo vibró con una respuesta.

 ** _"Amo cuando haces chistes, aunque debes practicar algunos….estamos pagando lo que compramos ¿dónde están?"_**

Abrió los ojos con violencia, nerviosa y se puso de pie. Le arrebató el helado a su hija y lo arrojó desde esa lejanía a un bote de basura. Fue cuando la acomodó de espalda a su pecho, que comenzó a llorar y llamó la atención de otros clientes.

Les sonrió, con vergüenza, y limpió cada rincón del rostro de Brooke, eliminando las pruebas que podrían generar una discusión con Rachel. Caminó a la salida, con los brazos estirados de su hija hacia el bote, hacia cada helado que veía que otros niños consumían.

Abandonó el local con rapidez y la volteó, manteniéndola nuevamente bajo su regazo. Desde allí, distinguió la figura de Rachel sosteniendo unas bolsas y sin pensarlo se dirigió a ella.

\- _Hola, mi amor-_ se detuvo frente a la morena y se inclinó a besarla. Pero Rachel frunció las cejas, echándose hacia atrás como si de repente sospechas se hubieran generado en ella- _¿Qué sucede?-_ inquirió nerviosa-

\- _Hueles a vainilla-_ alzó las cejas sorprendida-

\- _¿Quién? ¿Yo?-_ Rachel se estiró hasta Brooke y olió su cabeza-

\- _Y nuestra hija ¿Qué has hecho?-_

\- _¡Nada! Solo…caminamos un rato y pasamos frente a la heladería. Lo juro-_ agregó ante la seriedad de su esposa. Brooke volteó hacia la morena y, tras descubrir a Chloe a su lado, estiró sus brazos hacia ella, pidiendo como siempre trasladarse con su hermana-

\- _¿Podemos ir nosotros por un helado?-_ preguntó la pequeña rubia, sosteniendo a la niña que jugaba con sus mejillas-

\- _Brooke no puede comer helados-_ aseguró Rachel- _ningún bebé puede. Y tu hermana los tiene prohibido hasta los 4 años-_

Quinn apretó los dientes, rascando tras su cuello para calmar su inquietud.

\- _Pues que no coma-_ agregó Luke, luciendo su par de zapatillas deportivas nuevas y sosteniendo una bolsa, en el que seguro guardaba con las que había salido de casa- _pero hace calor y yo también quiero uno-_

Rachel giró a verlos y finalmente asintió. Tomó a Brooke entre sus brazos y les cedió a sus hijos mayores ir a la heladería, que ellas irían en un momento. Los vió correr, entre la gente que caminaba casi apresurada y regresó la vista a Quinn cuando se cercioró de que entraron al local.

\- _¿Has notado que a nuestra hija le falta una zapatilla?-_ ella bajó la vista a la pierna desnuda de Brooke. Apretó los labios, solo su pie izquierdo contaba con el calzado- _¿tienes idea de lo que le puede haber ocurrido?-_ la ironía de su esposa estaba afectándole, poniéndola más nerviosa. Por lo que solo alzó los hombros y gesticuló confundida-

\- _Quizá cuando cambié su pañal-_ mintió, con la voz temblorosa y Rachel se humedeció los labios, reconociendo ese tono-

\- _¿Y dónde se lo cambiaste?-_ se aclaró la garganta, observando de reojo otros locales y pensando rápidamente cuál de ellos podía tener un baño. Conocía a Rachel y era capaz de ir al supuesto lugar por esa simple zapatilla-

\- _En el auto-_ quiso golpearse mentalmente. Sin embargo a Rachel pareció agradarle la respuesta, porque le sonrió con ternura y tomó su mano. Suspiró, aliviada mientras caminaban tras sus hijos- _¿quieres tomar algo?-_ le preguntó acariciando su pulgar, tras ingresar al local-

\- _Si, cualquier bebida. Muero de sed-_ le sonrió, asintiendo y se inclinó para darle aquel beso que la morena interrumpió minutos atrás. Pero ahora se lo interrumpió alguien más. Y esta vez la morena dibujó un gesto sorprendida-

\- _Señora, que bueno que regresó. La zapatilla de la beba quedó en la mesa que usaron-_ aquella muchacha que la atendió, estiraba su brazo sobre el mostrador con el pequeño calzado amarillo de su hija-

\- _Gracias-_ susurró entre dientes, tomándolo y regresando a Rachel- _ahora que lo recuerdo, entré aquí a cambiarle el pañal-_ la morena alzó una ceja-

\- _No me digas-_ inentendible, Brooke rió mirándola mientras daba pequeños aplausos, golpeando sus manos sin producir sonidos- _¿puedes llevarme un agua con sabor? voy con los niños-_ murmuró pasando a su lado y caminando al fondo del local.

Quinn lanzó una bocanada de aire, alarmada y pidió una botella como Rachel se lo ordenó.

Mientras llegaba a la mesa, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Brooke de pie, sobre la mesa, y sosteniendo sus manos alrededor de los dedos de su madre. Solían hacer eso con frecuencia, porque Rachel la alentaba en ese ejercicio a que aprendiera a ponerse de pie, para luego caminar.

Se sentó al lado de ambas y frente a sus hijos, que comían un helado grande para su gusto.

Pasaron minutos, en que la morena pareció ignorar su presencia y solo sonreirá y jugueteaba con su hija, sosteniendo sus frentes cuando la acercaba para besarla o hablaba con Chloe entre medio. Ni siquiera había probado la bebida que ya le había quitado la tapa solo para ella.

\- _¿Estás enojada?-_ le preguntó arrastrándose hasta su oreja. Rachel la miró, en obvia respuesta y ella rodó los ojos- _lo siento. Y si te hace sentir mejor, lloró cuando se lo quité. Cuando vi que boté su helado comenzó a llorar, al parecer le gustó-_

\- _Me da igual, no puede comerlos-_

\- _No lo sabía, Rach. Y además me disculpé, no puedes enojarte por eso-_

\- _Por supuesto que no-_ se coló Chloe, hurgando con una cuchara su helado- _debes enojarte porque perdió su zapatilla, por ejemplo. O porque manchó su remera-_ agregó señalando el pecho de Brooke, con una gran mancha amarilla en su camiseta- _o porque realmente olvidó sus pañales y estaríamos en problemas si, por esas grandes casualidades de la vida, Brooke se hiciera encima-_ Quinn juntó las cejas, casi ofendida de semejante acusación-

\- _No olvidé sus pañales-_ se defendió tomando el bolso y abriéndolo, buscando en su interior. Cuando volvió a mirar a Chloe, la niña le sonrió con sorna y moviendo sus cejas de arriba abajo, victoriosa-

\- _Por esas cosas debes enojarte, mamá-_ continuó con su mirada en Rachel. La morena volvió a verla y Quinn mordió internamente su mejilla- _deberías castigarla, como nosotros cuando no hacemos la tarea del colegio-_

\- _No, no, no. Eso es muy distinto-_ dijo Quinn asustada. Pocas veces recibía de esos castigos y era peor que los días sin consola para Luke. Porque Rachel la dejaba sin sexo el día que ella quería. Asique no. Negó con la cabeza y rodeó el hombro de su esposa, acercándola a ella- _Estoy disculpada ¿cierto?-_

Con una sonrisa vanidosa, la morena alzó los ojos a verla y se estiró hasta su boca, tirando de su labio inferior y mordiéndolo con fiereza.

\- _No. Estás castigada-_

* * *

Este era su castigo. Lo sabía. Conocía a Rachel y el que hiciera todas estas de manera tan exagerada era por eso, su manera de castigarla.

Mientras ella jugaba en la piscina, sosteniendo el salvavidas de Brooke, miraba de reojo a su esposa, que tomaba sol con esa diminuta bikini color negra y acostada boca abajo, en una toalla sobre el césped.

No podía retirar sus ojos de ella cuando la veía removerse, buscando una posición más agradable o solo para eso, para que la viera hacerlo. Se aclaró la garganta, caminando entre la cristalina agua y arrastrando el inflable de Brooke, que tenía la forma de un tiburón y con una sombrilla incluida.

\- _¿Cierto que mamá hace eso para provocarme?-_ le preguntó por lo bajo a la niña, que sacudía y golpeaba sus manos contra el agua, divertida por ocupar la piscina- _siempre lo hace. Ella sabe que me maneja y puede lograr eso y todo…-_ se detuvo un momento cuando, al mirarla a lo lejos, la vió desprender la parte de arriba y arrojarla a un lado.

Chloe y Luke no estaban esa tarde. Los días miércoles debían asistir al colegio en un contra turno de dos horas y ellas aprovechaban para usar ese tiempo con Brooke.

Cuando Rachel volteó a verla, regresó de inmediato sus ojos a la pequeña y caminó más atrás. Más lejos de la tentación que su esposa le generaba. Porque llevaban tres días en ese castigo, en esa locura de no poder tocarla de más hasta que Rachel lo eliminara y se olvidara de el.

\- _Sí, lo hace a propósito-_ continuó cuando la morena regresó a su posición- _por eso tú no puedes enamorarte, Brooke ¿si, cariño? Porque le estás dando el permiso a alguien para que haga contigo lo que quiera y en la vida hay cosas más importantes que eso-_

La pequeña castaña rió, mostrando la ausencia de sus dientes y ella le dejó un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Amaba cuando reía y sus ojos verdes se hundían, brillantes bajo sus mejillas regordetas.

\- _Aunque quizá tú consigas alguien menos mandona que tu madre. Rachel es…es algo obstinada. Y caprichosa. Si no hago las cosas a sus gustos, pone el grito en el cielo y me lo repite para que lo haga mejor-_ la risa de la niña se convirtió en pequeños gritos de sorpresas, que aumentaban cada vez que jugaba con sus manos bajo el agua- _¿cierto que lo es? Es caprichosa y mimada. Y quizá sea mi culpa. O de Hiram. Sí, tu abuelo, ese que te trae regalos siempre es el culpable-_

\- _¡Quinn!-_ la llamó Rachel apenas alzándose a verla- _¿irás por los niños? Salen en media hora y aún debes cambiarte-_

\- _¿Lo ves?-_ susurró mirando a su hija- _ahí está mandándome….Claro, mi amor. Enseguida salimos-_ agregó elevando la voz y la morena volvió contra la toalla- _Pero la amo. Y es mía, asique debo obedecerle en todo-_

De repente Brooke se detuvo y ladeó su cabeza. Quinn entrecerró las cejas.

\- _¿Qué? La amo ¿no lo sabías?-_ el golpeteó de manos contra el agua regresó y aquella risa característica de la pequeña también. Pero, cuando repitió lo demás, todo volvió a silenciarse- _Y es mía… ¿eso tampoco lo sabías? Mami Rach es mía. La comparto con ustedes, sí, contigo y tus hermanos, pero me corresponde en mayor cantidad-_

Brooke estiró sus brazos y atrapó su rostro. Quinn le sonrió, intentando entender qué pretendía decirle. Un pequeño y leve puchero se presentó en la niña y ella alzó las cejas, rogando que no llorara. No le gustaba cuando lo hacía.

\- _¿Y ahora qué dije? Lo siento, cariño pero lo de tu mami es cierto. Mami Rach es mía-_ y allí estaba. El labio inferior de Brooke titubeó y comenzó su llanto. Rachel se puso de pie y ella le sonrió a lo lejos, gesticulando con una mano que todo estaba bien- _no durmió su siesta. Y por eso está así-_ se excusó señalando a la pequeña-

\- _Sácala ya, entonces. La haré dormir mientras vas por los niños-_ sin embargo cuando quiso tomarla, Brooke aumentó el llanto y las lágrimas caían a los costados de sus mejillas. Rachel caminó hasta ellas y se detuvo a un costado de la piscina, golpeteando impacientemente su pie contra el suelo- _dámela ya, Quinn. Tiene sueño-_

Quinn lo hizo. Arrastró el salvavidas hacia la morena y la vió tomarla entre sus brazos. Una gota del cuerpo de Brooke se trasladó al de la morena, bajando lentamente por su abdomen hasta romperse en la parte inferior de su traje de baño.

Se mordió el labio y, con ayuda de sus manos, se impulsó hacia arriba y dejó la piscina.

\- _¿Aún estoy castigada?-_ le preguntó de la nada. Rachel la miró confundida pero permaneció en silencio- _genial-_

\- _Nadie ha dicho nada. Calma tus ansias-_

\- _No puedo, ya sabes eso. Voy a ducharme-_ agregó dejándole un beso en los labios-

\- _Llevaré a Brooke a su cuna-_ ella asintió, acariciando una última vez a su hija. Se inclinó y le dejó un beso en la mejilla-

\- _Recuerda que mami Rach es mía-_ susurró contra su oído.

Rió cuando, mientras la morena caminaba al interior de la casa, el llanto de su hija regresó.

* * *

 **Bueno, queridas lectoras (no sé si hay lectores) acá empieza esta segunda parte. Que en el ca va a haber un salto en el tiempo y no creo que pasen más de 15 caps.**

 **Respondiendo algo del otro fic, alguien pidió una historia con la típica diferencia entre ambas y obvia por el favoritismo, dejando a Rachel como la pobre sufrida y de la peor manera. Lo siento pero no escribiría algo así porque por mucho que ame a Lea/Rachel, no me gusta el favoritismo en las historias y menos donde "super Quinn" (como así lo pusieron) entra con su perfección y milagrosamente la salva.**

 **También** **pidieron por Brittana, bueno algo van a aparecer porque ya han sido nombradas. Pero nada más porque no es una pareja que me llame la atención (quizá por mi corazon pezberry)**

 **Farfadette12: Jajaja tranqui, no habrá de ese drama ni mucho tampoco. Va a haber además varios caps dedicados a los peques y no tan peques. Saludos!**

 **AleDeCriss: No, no tengo twitter, soy lo más anti red sociales que hay jajaj, saludos!**

 **MFernanda: (algo que me quedó en otra rw) No es que no me agrade Darren, me huele a que Ryan le va a meter ese protagonismo innecesario y ridículo que le dió en Glee y AHS es muy distinta, empezando por la base de fans. Aunque no sé al final si estará o no en la serie. Gracias por leer siempre, saludos!**

 **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me** **pertenecen(de lo contrario Quinn nunca hubiese estado en silla de ruedas o por lo menos hubiese llevado a dar una vueltita romantica a Rachel) que estén bien, ¡Saludos!**


	2. El regalo

Cap. II: "El regalo"

29 de abril, 19:40 y Rachel sabía que esos detalles ya deberían ser los últimos. No apenas los primeros. Pero le estaba costando demasiado poder lograrlos con Brooke sacudiendo sus pies en la mochila canguro donde la sostenía, frente a su pecho y a Luke jugar con el carro de compras, mientras llevaba a Chloe dentro y cual pista de automóviles.

La tienda cerraría en unos minutos y aún iba por el segundo producto de la lista que había preparado. Debía apresurarse y acabar con aquello antes de las 20. O podría haber hecho esas compras días atrás, con más anticipación y no estaría tan nerviosa como en ese momento.

Sacudió la cabeza, reclamándose su propio reclamo y aceleró el paso, tomando algunas bolsas de copetín de una góndola y arrojándola dentro del carro.

\- _Necesito que se queden quietos ¿pueden parar ya?-_ les ordenó a sus hijos mayores que reían por sus andanzas en ese largo pasillo- _la tienda cerrará…-_

\- _A todos nuestros clientes, se les informa que la tienda cerrará en 15 minutos. Gracias-_ se oyó desde un altoparlante y ella les sonrió con molestia-

\- _¿Han oído? Asique permanezcan tranquilos y ayúdenme con…no, mejor no. Tomen-_ murmuró partiendo al medio el papel y entregándoles una parte a Luke- _vayan comprando eso y con Brooke haremos el resto-_

\- _Dijiste que nos quedáramos quietos-_ le recordó Chloe, acostada dentro del carro y quitándose un momento el chupetín de la boca. Rachel la fulminó con la mirada- _nos vemos en la caja-_ la niña chasqueó los dedos y fue suficiente para que su hermano empujara el momentáneo vehículo y se perdieran en el pasillo de al lado-

Rachel suspiró aliviada, no importaba que tanto se moviera Brooke, al menos sin los griteríos de Chloe y Luke podría hacer las cosas más tranquilas.

Arrastró su carro y continuó su camino.

\- _Ahora ¿dónde está el chocolate para derretir?-_

* * *

\- _Durazno en lata-_

\- _Durazno en lata-_ repitió Chloe arrojando el producto a su lado-

\- _Crema para batir-_

\- _Crema para batir-_

\- _¿Almendras cortadas? ¿Qué son almendras cortadas?-_ preguntó Luke confuso-

\- _Son almendras pero cortadas. No hay almendras cortadas. Chispas de chocolates será lo mismo-_ aseguró al tomar otro paquete _\- ¿qué más?-_

\- _Azúcar…mantequilla-_ continuó leyendo Luke luego de que su hermana guardara el resto de ingredientes- _levadura, huevos…. ¿aquí no hay huevos?-_

\- _No en esta sección, luego iremos por ellos ¿algo más de aquí?-_ preguntó poniéndose de pie y guardando algo que la lista no decía pero era de sus cosas favoritas: cereales de colores-

\- _Relleno de vainilla-_

\- _De frutilla es igual-_ murmuró al guardar otro, solo por ser el envase más cercano que tenía-

\- _Pero a mamá no le gustan las frutillas-_

\- _Mejor, más para nosotros ¿algo más?-_

\- _No, Chloe. El pastel es para mamá y tenemos que llevar lo que a ella le guste-_ le reclamó él, quitándole el paquete de la mano y regresándolo a su lugar- _tiene que haber más rellenos de….-_

\- _Relleno de vainilla. El último, ya, no seas tan gallina-_ lo cortó ella estirándose hacia la pila más alta y tomando finalmente la pequeña caja- _¿lo ves? No hay de qué preocu…-_

\- _Relleno de vainilla, gracias a Dios. El último-_ una anciana, con temblor en sus brazos y su bastón a un lado, le quitaba la caja con el polvo de relleno dentro, antes de que pudiese guardarla. Su rostro mostraba felicidad, junto a sus ojos cerrados y mientras la resguardaba contra su pecho. Chloe gesticuló confundida y volteó a ver a su hermano- _les daré un chupetín a cada uno por dejármelo-_

\- _Ni lo sueñe-_ le arrebató la niña nuevamente la caja pero la mujer la retuvo, en una pequeña guerra por tirarla de ambos lados y ganarla- _oiga señora, nosotros lo tomamos primero-_

\- _Pero necesito este relleno. Es el último, lo has dicho, querida y realmente me es necesario-_

\- _Señora-_ se coló Luke llegando frente a ella- _mi madre cumple años mañana y el único relleno que come es el de vainilla. Puede tomar los de frutilla-_ agregó señalando hacia atrás- _que aún hay y muchos-_

\- _Pero prepararé un pastel para mi marido y es alérgico a las frutillas. Cumplimos cincuenta años de casados el fin de semana-_

\- _No nos interesa-_

\- _Por supuesto que no-_ lo apoyó Chloe- _nuestro pastel es para nuestra madre y ella detesta las frutillas. Asique démelo-_ continuó jalando otra vez la caja pero la anciana no cedió-

\- _Niños, por favor, les daré un chocolate también. Mi esposo podría tener un infarto si come algo a lo que es alérgico-_

\- _Ay, por favor. Debe tener unos 90 años, morirá de todas formas ¡que me lo dé!-_ un intento más de Chloe por quitárselo pero fue en vano. La mujer logró de un solo jalón arrebatárselo y alejarse de ellos con rapidez. Ella en cambio cayó directo al suelo, en un doloroso y sonoro impacto- _estoy bien ¡estoy bien!-_ alejó a Luke que pretendía ayudarla. De un salto, regresó dentro del carro y giró a verlo-

Los dos se miraron y sonrieron al mismo tiempo. Chloe asintió y se sentó nuevamente. Luke volvió a tomarlo desde atrás, fingiendo una aceleración en el caño de manejarlo solo por diversión.

\- _Tenemos que detenerla antes de que llegue al final del pasillo-_ murmuró ella con los ojos entrecerrados sobre la anciana y tomándose de los costados del carro. Como si de contrariar a su edad se tratara, el sentido auditivo de la mujer la alertó y los observó por sobre su hombro, apresurando su paso en un pequeño trote- _ese relleno es nuestro ¡acelera, Luke!-_

Y él lo hizo. Con un sonido saliendo de su boca, agitado, condujo hasta la mujer que, ya con su bastón olvidado, continuaba su escape casi cojeando.

\- _Si llega a la caja estamos muertos-_ murmuró Chloe-

\- _No llegará a la caja-_ él aseguró más la fuerza sobre sus piernas y corrió, empujando el móvil y llegando hasta la mujer. Pasaron a su lado y, tras pretender simplemente quitárselo y no lograrlo, se detuvo con violencia frente a ella, interceptando su paso- _denos eso, abuela-_

\- _Un chupetín, un chocolate y…y un dólar. Es mi última oferta-_

\- _¿Un dólar? Tenemos cientos de esos-_ se burló la niña poniéndose de pie dentro del carro y estirando uno de sus brazos- _devuélvamelo-_

La mujer los miró y ella entrecerró los ojos. Conocía esos gestos, esa mirada dulce, fingida que puso en un segundo y la rapidez con la que suavizó su rostro. Con una última sonrisa satisfecha, la anciana abrió la boca y alardeó con seguridad.

\- _Sería una pena que su madre los viera comportarse así ¿cierto?-_ ellos miraron a su alrededor. Había mujeres junto a niños, la sección de verduras y carnes estaba cerca, pero no, Rachel no estaba allí-

\- _Nuestra madre no está aquí-_ los delató Luke y ella volteó a verlo, dejándole un golpe en el brazo-

\- _Cierra la boca, tonto-_

\- _Oh-_ se burló la mujer retrocediendo unos pasos- _entonces habrá que buscarla-_

\- _¿Estás contento, idiota?-_ le reclamó Chloe palmeando el carro para seguir a la anciana que volvió a correr lejos de ambos -

Había doblado en el pasillo de las galletas, según ella pero estaban frente a el ahora y no había rastros de la mujer. Luke maniobró el móvil y continuó hasta la góndola siguiente, pero tampoco había rastros de ella.

\- _¿Es en serio? ¡Tiene miles de años! ¿dónde demonios se fue?-_ uno, dos y finalmente el pasillo anterior al último. Se detuvieron allí y a lo lejos, en la otra punta, la vieron caminar con lentitud hacia el sector de los lácteos-

\- _Chloe ¿esa es mamá?-_ asintió. Rachel tomaba unas cajas de leche de perfil a ellos.

La anciana se acercó a una pareja y ellos negaron con la cabeza, sonriéndole luego de que ella lo hiciera. Tocó el hombro de otra mujer y la misma negó otra vez. Rachel era su próximo destino.

\- _Si llega a mamá…-_

\- _No llegará-_ repitió él poniendo a andar el carro. La anciana caminaba con total soltura y confianza, lenta, pero en unos pasos estaría al lado de la morena.

Estando a unos centímetros de la sección, Chloe estiró su brazo izquierdo y arrojó todo lo que encontraron en su camino, llamando la atención de los demás y finalmente pasó al lado de la mujer. Recuperando su relleno de vainilla y pasando tras Rachel como un relámpago.

Luke dobló allí mismo, al terminar el pasillo y comenzó a descender la velocidad tras ocupar otro, lleno y perdiéndose entre el resto de personas.

\- _"Atención clientes, en 5 minutos la tienda se cerrará"-_ frenó, casi con perfección y esperó a que su hermana se pusiera de pie y la ayudó a bajarse-

Para pasar desapercibidos, juntaron lo comprado y abandonaron el carro. Caminaron sin problemas hasta una de las cajas y ocuparon un lugar en la fila de espera.

\- _¿Consiguieron todo?-_ les preguntó Rachel llegando a ellos y adelantándose hasta el otro lado de la cinta-

\- _Todo, mamá-_ aseguraron con una sonrisa- _¿podemos llevar galletas de chocolates? No estaban en la lista-_ inquirió Chloe-

\- _Comerán pastel, cariño. Ya sabes que el chocolate es en medida-_ aseguró la morena cargando las cosas en la bolsa y de repente se detuvo cuando, al mirar a su hija, la vió con una mano en su cadera, sólida y convincente. Un leve titubeo en su labio inferior y la morena ladeó la cabeza, en señal de detenerla- _ni creas que lo lograrás-_

\- _Uno-_ contó la niña-

\- _Guarda eso en las bolsas y vámonos-_

\- _Dos-_

\- _Estarás castigada si siquiera lo piensas. Ni lo intentes-_ repitió entre dientes-

\- _Tres-_ sonrió la rubia con sorna y Rachel apretó los labios. De un segundo a otro, el griterío caprichoso casi en llanto de sus hijos, que llamaban la atención de todos mientras señalaban las galletas frente a ellos-

\- _Los asesinaré cuando lleguemos a casa-_ les dijo al pasar tras ellos para tomar tres paquetes iguales- _y los enterraré en el jardín, como souvenirs. Se los juro-_

Mientras esperaban el vuelto de lo importado, Chloe advirtió la cercanía de aquella anciana, junto al guardia de seguridad y palmeó la pierna de su hermano, a su lado.

\- _Mamá, iremos cargando las bolsas en el auto…te esperamos allí ¡te amamos!-_ le gritó con las compras a cuestas y corriendo a la salida.

Rachel los vió, confundida y con el ceño fruncido. Sin embargo, ahora que nuevamente todos la miraban por aquella exclamación de su hija, no pudo negarse sonreír con orgullo y felicidad.

Alzó su mentón y señaló a los niños y luego a sí misma, frente a los ojos de todos los demás: aquellas ganas de asesinarlos se habían esfumado.

* * *

23: 57. Rachel apagó la luz del cuarto de Luke y cerró la puerta, evitando hacer el mayor de los ruidos. El niño quería permanecer despierto hasta luego de la medianoche, para felicitar a Quinn en su cumpleaños apenas comenzara el día, pero el sueño lo rindió y, al igual que Chloe, llevaban casi una hora ya durmiendo.

Ella había cocinado el pastel por la tarde y habían acordado partirlo a las 00, con la rubia presente y en un canto de cumpleaños. Sin embargo, solo Brooke aún estaba despierta y ella entendió por qué.

Caminó con una sonrisa y se adentró al cuarto que la pequeña ocupaba en casos especiales, como esa noche y abrazó a su esposa por la espalda. Quinn tenía sus manos dentro de la cuna y acariciaba la cabeza de Brooke, mientras le susurraba alguna canción para que conciliara el sueño.

Pero, cuando se pegó tras ella, la niña movió sus pequeños pies y rió, pidiendo la atención de su morena madre.

\- _No, Brooke, ya debes dormir-_ le ordenó la rubia, cubriéndola con la frazada color celeste- _me llevaré a mamá ¿de acuerdo?-_ los movimientos de sus piernas se detuvieron y, con total esfuerzo, la niña se puso de pie, sosteniéndose de los costados para llegar a Rachel- _no, me la llevaré. Acuéstate ya-_

\- _Quinn-_ reclamó ella llegando a su hija y tomándola entre sus brazos- _¿qué pasa, mi amor? ¿No tienes sueño?-_

\- _Es medianoche ya, debe tenerlo-_ insistió la rubia. Rachel se movió apenas en su círculo, con suaves golpes en la espalda de Brooke y evitó mirarla de mala manera. Por el contrario, volteó a verla y le sonrió, recordando sus palabras de la hora en que estaban ya-

\- _Feliz cumpleaños a la persona que amo-_ le dijo deteniéndose contra sus labios y alzándose apenas a besarla. Quinn sonrió, sobre su boca, e intensificó el contacto al retenerla por la cintura- _de tus 32 años, cumples el último junto a mí ¿puede eso continuar de esta manera?-_

\- _Puede. Y debe continuar así. Te quiero en mi vida cada cumpleaños, Rachel. Cada fecha especial y cada día en que no se celebre nada también. Debes simplemente permanecer conmigo-_ la mano de Quinn rodeaba su mejilla, tibia y suave transmitiéndole calor. Ella cerró los ojos y se dejó invadir por su cercanía, por su aliento a café ingresando en su nariz y por la caricia en su rostro- _¿te quedarás entonces, conmigo?-_ asintió, sin espera ni dudas y la rubia intentó volver a besarla.

Intentó. Porque una mano de Brooke la detuvo, justo sobre su hombro y amenazaba con empujarla hacia atrás si continuaba acercándose.

\- _Es mi cumpleaños-_ se excusó con su hija pero la niña rió, antes de voltear y esconderse bajo el cuello de Rachel- _como sea ¿puedes acostarla? Estoy cansada y quiero darme una ducha-_

No sabía si estaba celosa por interrumpir ese beso o porque Brooke parecía tener preferencia por Rachel. Asique simplemente giró sobre sus talones y caminó hacia la puerta. Un balbuceó, un pequeño sollozo la detuvo sobre el picaporte y regresó, notando a la niña con los brazos estirados hacia ella.

\- _¿Me quieres? ¿Cierto que soy tu mami favorita?-_

\- _Muy maduro de tu parte, mi amor-_ rió Rachel golpeando su costilla - _iré preparándote la tina con espumas-_ agregó abandonando el cuarto-

\- _No le hagas caso-_ le dijo por lo bajo a la niña, sosteniéndola entre los bailoteos de sus brazos- _debo ser tu mami favorita, cariño. Porque recuerda que mami Rach no te pertenece. No tanto como a mi-_

Un silencio, nuevamente, y el sollozo de su hija aumentó. Convirtiéndose en llanto segundos después.

* * *

A decir verdad, no quería ese baño de espumas ahora. Solo 5 minutos le bastó hacer dormir a Brooke y luego caminó a su cuarto, descubriendo a Rachel en un conjunto de lencería negro. La morena estaba en la cama, sentada mientras pasaba crema por sus piernas.

Y si estaba ocupada en eso, significaba que no iba a acompañarla en la bañera. Y sola no tenia sentido ir, asique desistió de esa idea y se mantuvo contra la puerta, al cerrar y solo se dedicó a verla.

\- _¿Cuánto hace que no hacemos el amor, Rachel?-_ le preguntó sin vergüenza porque la habían perdido hace tiempo. Su esposa ni siquiera se asombró, simplemente alzó los hombros-

\- _¿Una semana? ¿Dos?-_

\- _Erros. 15 días-_ Rachel la miró con desconfianza-

\- _No es cierto. Siendo tú no aguantarías tanto. Diez días como mucho, Quinn-_

\- _Diez, quince, veinte. Todo es igual-_ le dijo cerrando con llave y rodeando la cama, para acercarse a ella-

\- _¿Ahora qué?-_ le preguntó la morena cuando la veía expectante-

\- _Cómo que ahora qué ¿ni siquiera voy a recibir algo como regalo de cumpleaños?-_

\- _¿Quieres que te recuerde que tenemos a nuestra hija en la habitación de al lado?-_

\- _Brooke duerme 12 horas seguidas, Rach. No intentes excusarte. Además, para eso la hicimos dormir allí hoy ¿no?-_ la vió sonreír, de medio lado y ella la imitó-

La morena se arrastró hasta al borde, deteniéndose frente a ella y abrió su cinturón. Quinn enredó una mano en su cabellera y la acarició, amaba cederle el control al inicio y que Rachel la manejara a su gusto.

Cuando bajó su cremallera, se desprendió la camisa y se la quitó, arrojándola a lo lejos junto a su brassier.

Rachel bajó su pantalón y ella lo empujó cuando cayó sobre sus talones. Semidesnuda frente a su esposa, se inclinó hasta dejar las manos a ambos lados y obligarla a recostarse. Entre sus piernas, se meció sobre ella y atacó su cuello, con besos y mordidas que querían demostrarle cuánto la había extrañado en esa entrega corporal.

Rachel la abrazó y, aún con el dominio de su lado, las volteó y reclamó su boca ahora estando sobre ella. Quinn quiso quitarle el sostén, desnudarla pero no la dejó. La morena se sentó sobre su bulto, apenas endurecido, y sostuvo su cabello un momento para hablarle.

\- _¿Quieres que te dé mi regalo de cumpleaños?-_ ella asintió, dejando las manos en su cadera pero Rachel se alejó y abandonó la cama luego de darle un último beso-

\- _¿Qué es?-_

\- _Quédate allí….deberíamos estar en nuestro cuarto-_ susurró para ella, deseando porque Quinn no fuese a elevar la voz- _cierra los ojos-_ la vió de reojo y se mordió el labio extasiada, descubriendo como la obedecía al instante-

Pasaron segundos, minutos en que Quinn no oyó ni sintió nada. Eso estaba haciéndola sentir nerviosa. Siempre era ella la que salía con alguna locura a la hora de intimidar pero siempre se procuraba de que Rachel lo disfrutara y sobre todo no saliera dañada.

Pero no estaba tan segura de que Rachel pensara igual ¿habría preparado algo o solo estaba haciéndola perder tiempo?

\- _¿Ya puedo abrirlos?-_

\- _No-_ la escuchó de repente nuevamente sobre ella y la sintió acomodarse a horcajadas- _estás segura de esto ¿cierto?-_ ¿y por qué no iba a estarlo? Se preguntó y estaba por decírselo cuando sus manos fueron elevadas, hacia el respaldar y encerradas entre algo frío, de metal-

\- _Oh, esposas-_ sonrió ansiosa y los dedos de Rachel pasaron por sus parpadas, obligándola a que los abriera.

Y lo hizo de manera desmesurada, cuando descubrió lo que la morena sostenía en sus dos manos.

Quinn se removió, nerviosa y de su boca entreabierta solo salió su respiración agitada.

\- _Eso…eso es….-_

\- _Esto es mi regalo-_ aseguró Rachel roncamente. Ella se echó contra la almohada y volvió a apretar los ojos. Esperando porque todo comenzara de una vez.

* * *

 **Otro cap queridas lectoras, espero que les vaya gustando. Son una lindura, gracias por la buena onda en esta segunda parte de la historia**

 **Ikuga: Es copada la idea, me gusta. Podría ponerme a escribir algo así, a ver que sale. Saludos!**

 **pkn150: No sé por qué la pregunta pero si es solo por curiosidad, no pienso nada de ella. Ni bueno ni malo, su amistad con Lea no me llamó la atención. Nadie me llama la atención si Lea está al lado ¿o estás proponiendo que meta a Kitty en la historia? Jajaja Saludos!**

 **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen (de lo contrario en Oops! I did it again, no sé como pero de alguna manera Quinn hubiese estado presente y reemplazando a Brody si hubiese sido posible) que estén bien, ¡Saludos!**


	3. Sorpresa

Cap. III: "Sorpresa"

Regalo. Esa palabra sonaba muy bien y ahora resonaba mejor, en cada rincón de sus oídos y perdiéndose hasta su mente. Donde su imaginación comenzaba a gobernarla y Rachel sobre ella lo complementaban.

Esos eran los primeros minutos recién pero ya estaba incitándose, por costumbre como siempre pasaba con su esposa. Alzó apenas sus caderas y Rachel se meció, de atrás hacia adelante y ella lanzó un suspiro.

\- _No puedes abrir los ojos o te los cubriré ¿entiendes?-_ asintió, asomando su lengua para humedecer los labios y evitando desobedecerle. Estaba comenzando a perder la cabeza pero así mismo maquinaba, pensaba que con una venda negra todo se vería mejor-

\- _¿Rach?-_

\- _¿Uhg?-_

\- _¿Eso dolerá?-_ preguntó algo temerosa. No la veía pero oía como la morena removía algo, lo que sostenía y luego su risa. Rachel rió con burla, disfrutando tenerla bajo ella, a su merced. Dominada como una pequeña pieza en un rompecabezas gigante-

Se estiró hasta su oreja. La morena atrapó su lóbulo y el sonido mientras lo chupaba le envío una sacudida a todo su cuerpo. Se estremeció contra el colchón, sobre la sábana y jadeó cuando lo mordió, cuando tiró de el antes de pegar sus labios. Una boca sobre la otra y la de ella presa, aguardando porque la de Rachel se moviera y la besara. Pero no. La morena permaneció inmóvil.

\- _No, Quinn. No dolerá-_ gimió. Su voz sonaba sexual, ronca y su nombre se pronunció tan lento y tan pausado que una palpitación creció en su pene. Rachel volvió a rozar sus caderas, sintiendo ese dolor que sus entrepiernas comenzaban a generar-

\- _¿De verdad?-_

\- _No miento por las noches, mi amor. Lo sabes-_ sus uñas se clavaron en su pecho, a la altura de sus clavículas y ella echó la cabeza atrás. La morena las arrastró hacia abajo, sin espera ni cuidado. Sintió un pequeño ardor, en ese camino y luego la curación: la boca de Rachel se pegó a su abdomen y ascendió por esa línea, calmando el dolor momentáneo del rasguño-

Finalmente oyó la pregunta, si estaba lista y asintió. Y una gota caliente cayó en su ombligo.

\- _Mierda… Arde, Rachel-_

\- _¿Tú?-_ se meneó, alejándose de la mira pero la morena la aprisionó entre sus piernas, hundiendo las rodillas en el colchón a cada lado-

\- _De verdad, Rach. Está hirviendo-_ gimoteó forzando sus ojos a que no se abrieran. Aquella sorpresa de Rachel iba a dejar su piel roja, estaba segura, porque no era más que un recipiente lleno de chocolate caliente, derretido y con una cuchara para volcarlo sobre ella- _¿podrías soplarlo, por favor? Porque… ¡Dios, Rachel! ¡Carajo! ¿no me estás oyendo?-_ algo más que una gota había caído en su pelvis y chocaba ahora contra su bóxer, caliente como la cera de una vela y sin cuidado en su piel-

La morena se mofó, inclinando su cabeza y el aire tibio de su aliento pegó directo a su miembro, en un apaciguador soplido y aplacando el ardor. Apretó los dientes cuando el recipiente descansó en su pecho, para que Rachel terminara de desnudarla.

Su pene apuntó directo hacia si misma, excitado y duro esperando por los siguientes movimientos que podrían calmarlo.

\- _¿Mejor?-_ le preguntó y sin tiempo a responder, la lengua de Rachel se arrastró a lo largo de su miembro. Empuñó las manos, encerradas y arqueó su espalda. Pero con una mano en el hueso de su cadera, Rachel la regresó contra la cama- _quédate quieta-_

Bufó, molesta e intentó no alterarse cuando en los siguientes segundos no pasó nada.

Algo frío rozó su piel y oyó un sonido de sacudida. Ladeó la cabeza, agudizando su oído y cuando pretendió preguntar algo, el peculiar ruido de crema se disparó contra su cuello.

Frío. Ahora frío y antes caliente; y los dos la sorprendieron y ninguno se sentía a temperatura. Solo los labios de su esposa, cálidos y succionando la crema batida en su piel, sosegando su punto palpitante parecían calmarla.

Sonidos guturales salían de su garganta y se perdían entre ellas, entre la prisión del cuerpo de Rachel y el sometimiento al que la exponía. Y de su boca entreabierta jadeos, que respondían a lo que pasaba en su cuello; con su esposa chupándolo para eliminar todo rastro de la crema.

Perdió la cuenta de cuánto minutos estuvo allí pero fue lo suficiente para que el calor se expandiera hasta la punta de sus dedos, en cada rincón de su interior. Cuando Rachel descendió con un camino de mordidas, con sus dientes raspando su piel, una especie de animal deseoso surgió dentro de ella.

\- _Suéltame ya, Rach-_ le rogó sacudiendo sus muñecas. Rachel alzó la vista, justo sobre su pelvis y le cedió un momento abrir los ojos. La vió, con una sonrisa de medio lado, cínica y negó ligeramente- _por favor-_

\- _Tú no harás nada hoy-_ la oyó y sus parpados volvieron a juntarse. Con su brazo alzado y el recipiente ladeado, una cantidad de chocolate comenzó a caer sobre su pene.

Le parecía ilógico, irracional y poco común. Sin embargo eran ellas. Y se distinguían de los demás porque la rutina no las mataría. Asique no le importaba que tanto dibujara la morena con ese líquido dulce en su abdomen, en su miembro y sobre sus muslos. Iba a aguantarlo, soportar el tormento y mantener las ilusiones como el primer día. Como la primera vez que su orgasmo escurrió entre los dedos de Rachel.

\- _Rach…-_ gimió con la voz seca. La morena sacudió su pene y su respiración se acercaba peligrosamente a el. Alzó las caderas, terminando de empujarlo completamente dentro de su garganta cuando la cavidad caliente lo rodeó.

Esta vez Rachel no la detuvo y un suave bombeó comenzó de su parte. Su pene entraba y no terminaba de salir de la morena, en unas constantes embestidas y luego arremetió con más insistencia, cuando la desesperación cosquilleó su estómago y los dedos de sus pies se doblaron. En su frente se acumuló sudor, en su pecho y en sus brazos, por el esfuerzo físico y la cercanía del clímax.

Se hundió una última vez en Rachel y la oyó respirar con dificultad. Sin embargo la conocía y sabía que no tenía reflejos nauseosos. Por lo que finalmente su semen disparó en ella.

Se echó contra la cama, agotada por el momento y permaneció con los ojos cerrados.

\- _Incluso si te digo que no hagas nada, no puedes evitarlo y lo haces ¿cierto?-_ le reclamó la morena y ella sonrió con superioridad-

\- _Sabes cuánto me gusta eso-_

\- _¿Dominarme?-_ abrió los ojos y la descubrió sobre ella. Sus entrepiernas rozándose pero sin movimientos y Rachel quitándose el brassier. Se mordió el labio, anhelando poder estirarse y llevar la boca a sus pechos. Pero sucedió al revés y dos dedos atacaron su pezón derecho. Echó su cabeza atrás y la morena lo jaló con brusquedad, en una nueva orden- _no, ahora tienes que mirarme-_

Lo hizo. Y no supo cómo pero sus ojos intentaron no despegarse de la otra mano de su esposa que, con total coqueteo y sensualidad, quitó los líquidos de su barbilla y luego bajó por su abdomen, perdiéndose dentro de su braga.

Apretó los dientes. Los dedos de Rachel se movían en su seno pero no generaba lo mismo que estar tocándose a sí misma. La morena aumentó el ritmo y los gemidos se escapaban de ella. Alzó su cadera y chocó contra ella, ayudándola en constantes fricciones para llegar a su orgasmo. Los ojos de Rachel en blanco, los suyo sobre ella y su cuerpo sintiendo los espasmos de su mujer, sucedieron de un segundo a otro.

Cayó sobre su pecho y la oyó respirar agitada contra su oreja. Iba a decirle algo, recordarle cuán aminado había sido verla en ese estado cuando dos dedos invadieron su boca. Chupó los flujos de su esposa y tragó con gusto cumpliendo su orden.

Permanecieron de esa manera. Rachel sobre ella y tratando de tranquilizar el vaivén de sus pechos. Respiraban contra el oído de la otra y la morena la tenía sujetada por la cintura, como ella solía hacerlo generalmente.

\- _¿Rach?-_ le preguntó abriendo los ojos y mirando el techo. Un leve murmuro de su esposa como respuesta a que continuara y sonrió- _¿a ti te gusta que hagamos esto?-_

\- _¿De qué hablas?-_

\- _De esto, Rach. De que hagamos el amor a diario y de formas algo…distintas ¿no te molesta? No lo sé ¿no te gustaría que fuese romántica, también?-_ la morena se irguió hacia ella y la miró, con el ceño fruncido y un gesto de confusión-

\- _¿Hablas de hacerlo siempre en la misma posición?-_ rió, sin reparos y negando ligeramente- _porque no te entiendo, Quinn. A mi me gusta esto, lo disfruto y sé que tú también ¿o te gustaría que yo fuese la romántica?-_

\- _No. Es decir, me encanta que lo seas en tus momentos pero no sé…creí que a las mujeres le gustaba hacer el amor en todo ese sentido de la palabra-_

\- _Tú eres mujer-_

\- _Me refiero a las que no tienen pene…pero quiero que cuando este tipo de encuentros te molesten, me lo digas, Rach ¿lo harás?-_ la morena sonrió, con ternura y su corazón dio un vuelco. No hacía falta que fuesen románticas en el acto sexual porque lo eran luego, en los minutos previos a dormir, agotadas por lo mismo-

\- _Lo haré…. ¿te gustó mi regalo?-_

\- _Me fascinó-_ aseguró removiéndose bajo ella, intentando encontrar con su miembro la entrada de Rachel- _¿por qué no me sueltas ya?-_

\- _Es temprano aún para que lo haga-_

\- _Pero quiero abrazarte-_ quería hacerlo, sí. Pero también quería voltearlas, tener a la morena bajo ella y ser quien condujera los próximos minutos. O la siguiente hora. Como siempre, con Rachel rodeando su cadera, sujetándola con sus piernas y ella penetrándola, mientras se miraban en un pequeño comunicado de cuánto se amaban-

\- _¿De verdad?-_ le preguntó con dulzura, ingenua mientras tomaba la llave que colgaba de su muñeca. Quinn oyó el clic de liberación y sus brazos la atraparon al instante, rodando a ambas y dejándola indefensa bajo ella-

\- _En realidad-_ comenzó, tomando ambos lados de la braga y bajándola con lentitud- _soy un arma cargada cuando te entregas a mí. Deseosa de disparar y esperando el momento-_ agregó tomando su miembro con una mano y guiándolo al clítoris de su esposa, para juguetear allí un instante- _Cuando me das el permiso…-_

\- _Como ahora-_

\- _Como ahora…tengo como un ángel sobre mi hombro derecho diciéndome que lo haga con cuidado, con todo el amor que te tengo, Rachel. Porque te amo, no te olvides de eso…y en mi otro lado tengo un pequeño demonio, rogándome porque me hunda en ti y te haga gritar desesperada todo el tiempo-_ terminó embistiéndola de un solo golpe. Los pechos de Rachel rebotaron violentamente una vez y su boca se abrió, liberando el gemido más alto de la noche- _¿a quién le obedezco?-_ le preguntó sobre su cuello, besándolo y bajando por sus hombros-

Rachel enredó las manos entre su rubia cabellera y la jaló contra su boca.

\- _Quiero gritar, Quinn-_ le dijo con seguridad y ella sonrió. La besó, con fiereza y movió sus caderas, embistiéndola con ansias para obedecerle a su demonio interno, caliente y temperamental que solo Rachel avivaba.

* * *

\- _¡Mamá! ¡Mamá, abre la puerta!...¡Mamá!-_ Rachel abrió sus ojos, adoloridos y pesados y quitó su cabeza de la almohada. Luke golpeaba del otro lado de su habitación y con gritos desesperados- _¡Mamá!-_

Se frotó el rostro, intentando despertarse y se quitó la sábana. Iba a levantarse, abandonar la cama para abrirle pero un brazo de Quinn la sostenía fuertemente por su cadera. Giró a verla: la rubia aún dormía, boca abajo pero la sujetaba en un contacto como cada noche.

Se inclinó a dejarle un beso en la cabeza y se quitó el agarre con calma, para no despertarla.

Dejó la cama y tomó su bata camino a la puerta.

\- _¿Qué sucede?-_ le preguntó con la voz ronca, adormilada y a sus dos hijos. Que se movían ansiosos, en un pequeño círculo y con dos bolsa de regalo en mano- _oh, dios, cierto. El cumpleaños de Quinn-_

\- _¡Pues si!-_ reclamó Luke- _queremos saludarla-_

\- _Si, claro pero…no, no-_ los detuvo al dejar su brazo sobre la pared, impidiéndoles el paso- _mamá está durmiendo aún ¿pueden esperar a que bajemos?-_

\- _¿Durmiendo? ¡Es mediodía!-_ exclamó Chloe. Rachel abrió los ojos con violencia, temerosa al oírlo. Apretó el nudo de la bata y abrió. Chloe y Luke la vieron pasar a su lado, casi corriendo hacia la habitación de Brooke- _¡mamá, despierta!-_ continuó rodeando la cama para llegar a la ventana-

La abrió sin cuidado y las cortinas, oyendo las primeras quejas de Quinn.

\- _No, no se la quites-_ le dijo a su hermano cuando intentó despojarla de la sábana- _conociéndolas, han tenido sexo toda la noche y no queremos verla en ese estado… ¡Quinn! Despierta, maldita holgazana-_

\- _Rachel, puedes quitarlos de…-_

\- _¡Feliz cumpleaños, mamá!-_ se arrojó Luke a la cama, cortando su pedido a una morena que no estaba y abrazándola fuertemente- _¡despierta, despierta! Tienes regalos por abrir-_ Quinn se cubrió hasta la cabeza, ahogando un grito en su almohada y finalmente suspiró, cuando los gritos de sus hijos se acabaron y volvió a asomarse-

\- _No pueden despertar a una persona a los gritos ¿lo saben?-_

\- _Mira que graciosa ¿necesitas que te recuerde cuando eras nuestra jefa?-_ ironizó Chloe llegando a ella y arrojándole la bata. Ambos niños voltearon unos segundos y, tras el murmuro de la rubia, giraron nuevamente a verla- _feliz cumpleaños…mamá-_ agregó estirándose a dejarle un beso en la mejilla.

Quinn sonrió, recibiendo otro de Luke y las dos bolsas en su regazo.

\- _¿Y Rachel?-_ preguntó mirándolos cuando la morena apareció, con una Brooke sonriente, divertida mientras sostenía otra pequeña caja envuelta. Rachel se acomodó en la punta de la cama, dejando a la pequeña allí y observándola gatear hasta su rubia madre- _buenos días, mi amor-_ murmuró tomándola entre sus brazos y dejándole un beso en la mejilla-

\- _Ella también tiene un regalo para ti-_ dijo Luke apuntando lo que Brooke sostenía cerca de su boca-

Quinn lo tomó y acomodó a su hija contra su pecho, entre sus piernas y desató el moño. Sonrió, quitando el obsequio del interior y descubriendo un perfume. Era una botella de peculiar forma y estéticamente llamativa. Roció apenas su cuello con la fragancia y observó a su esposa, que mordía su labio con ansias a olerla más de cerca.

\- _Gracias, cariño. Me encanta-_ murmuró dejándole un beso en la cabeza a la pequeña-

\- _Abre el mío ahora-_ la incitó Luke entregándole en sus manos su bolsa. Era la más grande de las tres y esta vez no había moños, solo debía abrirla. Hurgó en su interior y alzó las cejas, asombrada al descubrir una camisa rosada- _¿te gusta?-_

\- _Está preciosa, hijo. No deberías haber gastado de tus ahorros-_ él alzó los hombros, despreocupado y ella lo acarició un segundo- _te quiero-_

\- _Ahora el mío pero nada de te quiero ni cursilerías. Solo ábrelo-_ dijo Chloe y ella lo hizo. Rompió el paquete, una caja algo más grande y todos pusieron sus ojos en el. Era un cuadro, una pintura que la hizo fruncir el ceño porque no entendía muy bien su forma- _es una obra conocida. El autor la pintó para su madre y representa lo que ha pasado con ella durante los únicos ocho años que la tuvo en su vida…y se llama Q. Así de simple y bueno…creí que te gustaría-_

Sus ojos se aguaron, emocionada y asintió lentamente porque su garganta se había secado para responder. Por supuesto que le gustó, quedó encantada en ese detalle de su hija al comprar el cuadro y contarle la breve historia.

Posiblemente iban a ser los regalos que más admiraría por un tiempo.

\- _No sabía que te gustaba el arte-_ le dijo y Chloe enrojeció-

\- _De vez en cuando leo algunas cosas y bueno….tengo mis contactos también y allí pude conseguirlo-_

\- _¿Tus contactos?-_ preguntó Rachel confusa- _creo que ya sabemos que te regalaremos en tu cumpleaños. Un celular nuevo-_ agregó junto con Quinn-

\- _Ni lo intenten-_ las amenazó la niña justo cuando la rubia tomó su brazo y la jaló para abrazarla-

\- _Gracias, Chloe. Me encantó-_ apenas tuvo tiempo de dejarle un beso en la frente cuando la niña se alejó y se limpió sin reparos- _yo…siempre solo recibía regalos de James, de mi jefe. Patético y ahora que lo pienso, pocas veces los guardaba y los usaba. Y esta vez tengo muchos. Y los tengo a ustedes asique…es el primer cumpleaños que estoy disfrutando realmente-_ se sinceró, avergonzada y sintiendo la mano de su esposa en su rodilla, en un gesto comprensivo-

\- _¿Y tú que vas a regalarle, mamá?-_ inquirió Luke a Rachel. Ambas se miraron y se aclararon la garganta con rapidez; aún había rastros de chocolate en el piso y las sábanas-

\- _Compré el desayuno-_ murmuró la morena. Y en parte era cierto, había encargado una canasta de desayuno y, a juzgar por la hora, ya deberían haberla dejado y seguramente descansaba a un lado de la puerta- _vayan a lavarse los dientes, cambiarse y….-_

\- _Son ustedes la que deben hacer eso. Nosotros ya estamos listos para salir a almorzar…porque vamos a salir ¿cierto? Ya no es hora de desayunar-_ aseguró Chloe-

\- _Bien, sí, saldremos-_ dijo Quinn- _¿pueden llevar a Brooke abajo? Espérenos en el living mientras nos duchamos-_

Mientras le entregaba la pequeña a Chloe, sin problemas y Rachel abandonaba la cama, el timbre resonó sorprendiéndolos. Por mucho que era el cumpleaños de Quinn, no esperaban a nadie.

\- _Yo iré-_ intentó correr Luke pero la rubia lo sujetó de la camiseta-

\- _No abres la puerta sin saber de quién se trata. Yo iré-_ acomodó su cabello y dejó la cama, dirigiéndose a la puerta y finalmente llegó a las escaleras.

Atravesó el living con lentitud frente a otra insistencia del timbre y un golpe en la puerta. Abrió y alzó las cejas completamente atónita, incrédula por la imagen que veía. No pudo pensar en nada cuando alguien se estrelló contra ella y en un fuerte abrazo, dulce y cariñoso como siempre.

\- _¡Feliz cumpleaños, Quinnie!-_ solo una pregunta atravesó su cabeza ¿cómo llegaron Santana y Brittany allí, a su casa? No lo sabía pero tuvo que sujetar a su rubia amiga por la cintura para no caer ambas-

\- _A ver, Britt, déjala respirar. Se quedó pasmada…o muerta. La mataste ¡Quinn!-_

\- _Estoy oyéndote, Santana-_ murmuró alejando de un manotazo la mano de su amiga- _por Dios, que sorpresa ¿qué hacen aquí?-_

\- _Oh, lo siento ¿estamos molestándote?-_ ironizó la latina. Quinn apretó los labios y negó ligeramente, sacudiendo la cabeza con diversión- _que bueno, muero de sed ¿La cocina donde siempre?-_ agregó pasando a su lado y queriendo pasar directo por alguna bebida. Pero se detuvo. En parte preocupada y en otra por el ladrido de Charlie a unos metros, en modo de protector y la rubia la vió regresar hacia ella- _no cierres. Alguien viene con nosotras-_ sus cejas se entrecerraron, aún su corazón galopaba por la presencia de sus mejores amigas y no quería más emociones ¿Quién podía llegar con ellas, además?-

\- _¿Quién es?-_ preguntó por lo bajo y Santana se aclaró la garganta, inclinándose más hacia ella-

\- _Averígualo por ti misma. Pero no te preocupes, ya le advertimos que no estás soltera y eres una mujer casada y con niños. Asique supongo que se comportará-_

Finalmente Santana se alejó y Brittany a su lado le sonrió, incómoda y avergonzada por lo que podía llegar a pasar.

Quinn dio dos pasos y tras pisar la vereda alguien se interpuso. No, no quería más emociones por ese día pero su cuerpo no lo pudo evitar. Un temblor la recorrió de arriba abajo y la sonrisa de la persona frente a ella lo aumentó.

Balbuceó, nerviosa, confundida y un brazo se estiró en su dirección.

\- _Feliz cumpleaños, Quinn-_ su voz era casi igual a la de años atrás, solo que más pesada, más ronca. Pero igual de impotente.

Quería girar y entrar a su casa, refugiarse entre los brazos de su esposa y volver a la cama donde sus hijos continuaban demostrándole cariño en ese día especial. Pero ya no tenía 16 y debía mostrar maduración. Por lo que estrechó su mano y, en el contacto, algo subió por su garganta.

Sonrió, apenas y con esfuerzos. Y se aclaró la garganta.

\- _Gracias, papá-_

* * *

 **La abundancia de fotos de Lea, aka princesita de todos mis palacios, junto a la señorita Roberts y otro premio más en su haber, me inspiraron (? y acá otro cap queridas lectoras.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y tomarse el tiempo en dejar rw, son un amor.**

 **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen (de lo contrario si hubo una innecesaria "escena" quinntana, hubiésemos tenido una Britchel también, creo que así se llaman. Para emparejar las cosas) que estén bien, ¡Saludos!**


	4. Niños

Cap. IV: "Niños"

Sin importar cómo sonara: no quería a Russel cerca de su familia. No importaba cuán intentara y se esforzara él en sonreírle, en continuar haciéndolo como desde que llegó. Había sido una de esas personas infelices que rondan en el mundo, en su propia vida, mientras compartió techo con él. Y había sido totalmente lo opuesto, mientras estuvieron lejos.

Desde entonces había ido creando su felicidad. Hasta que la verdadera felicidad llegó a tiempo, de la mano de Rachel y, ahora, de aquella adolescente temerosa, no quedaba ni rastros. De la persona que había sido junto a Russel, ni el más mínimo recuerdo vagaba en ella.

Sin embargo continuaba conociéndolo. Y sabía que ciertas cosas le molestaban y estaba segura que aún lo hacían. Como los niños, por ejemplo y ella tenía tres. Y no iba a incomodar a ninguno, mucho menos a Rachel o hacerla enojar con la presencia de su padre.

Brittany pasó frente a ella, siguiendo los pasos de Santana, y Russel intentó ingresar. Quinn se hizo a un lado, estorbándole el paso e impidiéndoselo.

\- _Es una gran sorpresa que estés aquí-_ sin titubeos, sin miedo ni vergüenza le habló. Aquella Quinn Fabray que había florecido cuando comenzó en el negocio de la estafa y había desaparecido ya, regresó por él- _ni en sueños me lo hubiese imaginado-_

\- _Si, lo sé, y en parte es mi culpa haber desaparecido todos estos años-_

\- _¿En parte?-_ él rascó su nuca y gesticuló nervioso. Quinn echó un resoplido irónico ¿dónde había quedado el Russel Fabray que cada viernes se embriagaba y le había sido infiel a su madre en más de una ocasión? No era más que un poco de papel arrojado y ahora ella lo estaba soplando. Le parecía ridículamente inversa la situación ahora-

\- _Santana me dijo que te habías casado. Que tienes tres hijos Que habías formado una familia. -_

\- _Tengo mi familia, sí. Y están adentro, aquí vivo con ellos-_

\- _Sí, lo supuse…. ¿puedo conocerlos?-_ entrecerró los ojos y, tras aquella intensa mirada, él dio un paso atrás. No, no quería que los conociera. No quería que Luke y Chloe lo llamaran abuelo ni quería verlo tomar entre sus brazos a Brooke.

Él era su padre y hasta allí quería que esa relación se estancara. Estaba viendo en partes, quizá, las cosas cómo deberían pasar pero su mente siempre la dominaba y en ese momento le exigía aquel pensamiento.

Y su cuerpo iba a obedecerla. Alzó el mentón y abrió su boca, dispuesta a decírselo con la sinceridad brusca que la caracterizaba.

\- _¿Quinn?-_ de repente la puerta se abrió más y Rachel, algo confundida, apareció y se detuvo a su lado. La observó y luego a Russel. Hubo un cruce de miradas entre ambos y a la morena pareció no impacientarla. Y a él pareció agradarle- _hay dos mujeres dentro y dicen ser tus mejores amigas. Bueno, una tiene medio cuerpo dentro de la heladera y la rubia cargando a Brooke-_

\- _Sí, son Brittany y Santana. Te hablé de ellas una vez ¿lo recuerdas?-_ Rachel le sonrió, con total seguridad y estiró una mano hasta resguardarla bajo su mejilla. Quinn cerró los ojos un momento, su esposa la conocía y sabía cuánto estaba necesitando de ese gesto. Ese contacto que le recordaba de que estaba allí para ella, más que solo en cuerpo-

\- _Por supuesto que lo recuerdo, mi amor-_

\- _Y él es mi padre-_ tomó aquella mano entre sus dos y la acercó más. Rachel se detuvo frente a ella y Quinn miró a Russel. No esperaba nada de él, solo que la tratara con respeto-

Con una caricia en la unión de ambas, Rachel se soltó y se alzó a dejarle un beso en la mejilla. Y él le respondió con un agradable abrazo, un brazo tras su espalda y descansando el mentón un momento en su hombro.

Pasaron apenas unos segundos y ella carraspeó, recibiendo a la morena nuevamente entre sus brazos.

\- _Es un gusto, señor-_ la oyó decirle con aquella voz dulce, suave y sincera. Russel asintió levemente, sonriéndole apenas pero sin esfuerzo-

\- _Puedo entender por qué mi hija te ha elegido como su mujer y la madre de sus hijos. Eres muy guapa-_

\- _Y puedo ver que ella ha heredado la misma característica de usted-_ Quinn rodó los ojos y tiró más de Rachel contra ella-

\- _¿Van a coquetear en mis narices?-_

\- _Tienes razón. Continuaremos luego-_ bromeó la morena- _¿por qué no pasa? Tenemos un almuerzo que preparar y luego un pastel que cortar-_

Russel la miró y ella suspiró. Pero asintió, transmitiéndole de que podía hacerlo y lo hizo. Pasó al lado de ambos y se detuvo junto a Rachel:

\- _Russel Fabray-_

\- _Rachel Berry-_ un apretón de mano y él finalmente se perdió dentro de la casa.

Quinn lo siguió con la mirada, hasta verlo desaparecer y luego vagó su vista en la morena.

\- _Vaya, los años que yo iba a tardarme en perdonarlo, tú lo has reducido a minutos. Qué minutos, segundos-_

\- _Nunca me has hablado de él totalmente ¿de qué debes perdonarlo? Solo sé que tenían una relación distante, nada más-_

\- _Pero lo haz hecho pasar como si nada-_

\- _Lo siento, no pensé que iba a molestarte tanto-_ la voz de Rachel sonaba culpable de verdad, cohibida de haber hecho algo contra su voluntad. Quinn rodeó su cuello y tiró, apretándola contra su pecho -

\- _No es eso. Discúlpame a mí. Solo que muchas veces me había imaginado el día en que lo volvería a ver y…todo pasó tan rápido y todos mis reclamos quedaron atorados en algún lado. Nada es cómo me lo imaginé-_

\- _¿Lo quieres?-_ le preguntó Rachel acariciando su espalda-

\- _No…o bueno, quizá sí. Un poco….ni siquiera sé por qué no ha venido con mi madre-_

\- _Creo que se merece una oportunidad-_

\- _¿Y por qué lo crees? Yo creo que no se la merece-_ la morena se alejó, apenas de su pecho y alzó la vista a ella. Se miraron, entendiéndose pero sin compartir la opinión-

\- _Todos nos merecemos una oportunidad con alguna persona alguna vez-_

\- _Él no. No la merece-_

\- _¿Quién lo dice? ¿Tú? ¿La que odiaba enamorarse, no le gustaba ser romántica y detestaba convivir con niños? ¿La qué que no quería darle una oportunidad al amor y ahora no puede vivir sin el? ¿Tú lo dices?-_ Quinn se mordió el labio, derrotada y evitó mirarla un momento. Porque Rachel estaría festejando internamente y hasta iba a sentirlo si lo hacía-

\- _Sí, mi yo del pasado lo dice-_

\- _Pues que pena, porque como a tu tú del pasado, no pienso obedecerle-_ atrapó su cuello y la empujó hacia abajo, obligándola a responder el beso que con tantas ansías comenzó.

Iba a intensificarlo, colar su lengua y separarse cuando el aire les faltara. Pero la morena se zafó, se alejó y le dejó unas palmadas en sus hombros mientras hablaba.

\- _Los niños están adentro, tenemos visita y debes ponerte algo de ropa. Vamos-_ Rachel tomó su mano y tiró de ella. Jalándola como siempre en una orden y Quinn caminaba detrás. Como siempre, obedeciéndole.

* * *

Cuatro horas con su suegro fueron agradables para Rachel. Él se comportó adecuadamente y pasó mucho tiempo hablando de tecnología con Luke; parecía que habían congeniado en esos temas y sobre Hanna, la niña que tanto le gustaba al pequeño.

Y Brittany y Santana la hicieron pasar una tarde divertida. Sobre todo Santana, aquella latina que reveló cientos de secretos de Quinn y tanto ella como los niños reían al oírlas. Incluso tomó una fotografía, de cuando Brittany se quedó dormida en el sillón junto a Brooke y se abrazaba a su cadera como cuando dormía sobre Charlie en la alfombra.

Habían llegado por indicaciones de James, la única persona después de sus padres que conocía la dirección de su nuevo hogar. Y ahora ya estaban en la puerta, despidiéndose con una aclaración de que regresarían. Santana y Chloe habían lanzado una química cual tía y sobrina de manera instantánea y la latina le había prometido volver para pasar horas en algún shopping.

Rachel entendía el por qué del alejamiento entre su esposa y sus padres: Russel había hablado de Judy frente a la pregunta de Quinn y su respuesta fue segura, escueta pero avergonzada. Ella no quiso acompañarlo y, por el contrario, le había advertido que poco hablara de sí misma también. A la rubia pareció no inquietarle ni sorprenderla aquellas palabras. Pero sus horas con su propio padre fueron algo tensas, como dos desconocidos que nada tiene en común en una primera conversación.

Pero no podía evitar sonreír y acariciar su mano, en apoyo y cuando la veía esforzarse por mantener una cordial comunicación con Russel. Él socializó casi a la perfección con sus tres hijos y cargó también a Brooke, que le sonreía y tomó su rostro más de una vez.

A Rachel le parecía un buen comienzo para que esas relaciones crecieran. Porque creía que los niños lo necesitarían en un futuro y aquellas tres personas, extrañas hasta horas atrás para ellos, eran un gran apoyo emocional para Quinn. Le gustó verla relacionarse y mantener charlas con alguien fuera de su ámbito familiar.

Santana y Brittany esperaban por Russel dentro del auto. Él hablaba con Quinn a un costado de la vereda, luego de que la llamara porque necesitaba unos minutos a solas para contarle algo más. Luke Y Chloe estaban colgados sobre la puerta de acompañante, que ocupaba Brittany y terminaban de hablar con ellas un poco más.

Bajo la puerta principal, Rachel sostenía a su pequeña hija que se había quedado dormida y respiraba con calma contra su cuello. Pasaron minutos, en que cada tanto Quinn volteaba a verlas y le sonreía antes de regresar la vista a su padre. Antes de que volviera a hacerlo, el aroma característico de su hija en necesidad de un pañal nuevo, llegó a su nariz.

\- _Mamá le puso mucho chocolate a ese pastel ¿cierto, mi amor?-_ le preguntó en un susurro y con la voz que siempre utilizaba para ella: aniñada, infantil y divertida mientras acariciaba su espalda. Se perdió escaleras arriba e ingresó a su cuarto, el único de la casa que tenía su baño propio y caminó directo a el.

Acostó con cuidado a su hija sobre el mueble acostumbrado a usar en esos casos y quitó de la misma manera su pequeño short. Estaban en verano, bajo unos sofocantes grados arriba de lo normal y el médico le había recomendado cuidarla del sol, del sudor y mantener su cuerpo a temperatura normal. Retiró su pañal sin inconvenientes y lo lanzó al cesto de basura, antes de tomar una toalla húmeda de uno de los cajones.

\- _¿Qué pasa, Brooke?-_ le preguntó al verla otra vez despierta y mirándola fijamente. La niña gesticuló media sonrisa, quizá inconsciente y comenzó a mover sus brazos, de arriba hacia abajo junto a sus pies- _¿te gusta que mami te cambie? Mamá lo hace mal ¿cierto?-_ la risa de la niña dibujó la de ella. Rieron, en complicidad mientras buscaba el talco- _mamá es un poco…no torpe, ella te ama pero aún tiene algunas cosas que aprender. Y debemos ayudarla porque quiere saberlo todo. Y ahora que lo pienso, te robas mucho de mi tiempo con ella, cariño-_ agregó rociándola cuidadosamente con el polvo -

Con total experiencia, Rachel le colocó un nuevo paño limpio y volvió a vestirla. La puso de pie, aún sobre el mueble y tomó sus manos, algo alejada, incentivándola a que diera unos cortos pasos hasta ella.

Y Brooke lo hizo. Le dedicó una mirada con sus ojos verdes brillando y luego se lanzó a la orden de su madre. Fue cuando el mueble se terminaba que la sujetó y la felicitó con cientos de besos en su cabeza.

\- _Acabas de ocultarme su primera caminata. Cuando diga sus primeras palabras, al menos grábala-_ un grito sorprendido de la pequeña y ella volteó, donde su hija señalaba entre risas: Quinn estaba recostada en la pared y con los brazos cruzados, con su mirada fija en ambas-

\- _Nos asustaste-_ se quejó la morena fingiendo seriedad y la rubia se impulsó hacia adelante, acercándose a ellas- _¿haz visto lo atlética que podría ser nuestra hija cuando crezca?-_

\- _Seguro, saldría a ti y a tus locur…. gustos. A tus gustos por salir a correr cada mañana. Amo eso-_

\- _¿Qué salga a correr?-_ la rubia negó ligeramente, rodeándole la cintura y atrapando a Brooke en un abrazo de las tres-

\- _No. Que digas nuestra hija-_ descansó un momento el mentón en la cabeza de su esposa y Rachel sonrió; cada vez que Quinn hacía eso, unas palabras de agradecimiento y demostrándole cariño saldrían luego de su boca- _gracias por haberme ayudado con lo de Russel-_

\- _Se merecían un momento solo para ustedes ¿Está todo bien? -_

\- _Un poco, sí. Preguntó si podía volver, no sé cómo o desde cuándo pero esto de enterarse que es abuelo, es algo nuevo y no quiere alejarse de eso. Dije que le avisaría-_ ella se separó, hasta verla a la cara y Quinn humedeció sus labios, adelantándole que iba a continuar- _no iba a darle el permiso sin consultártelo-_

\- _Es tu padre-_

\- _No realmente. Sabes que nuestra relación no se ha forjado en base a esa palabra y mucho menos a su amor-_

\- _¿Tú quieres que continúe viendo a los niños?-_

\- _No lo sé. Si ellos quieren. Pero de igual manera no quiero que sea rápido-_ iba a protestar, abrió su boca para hacerlo pero la rubia juntó sus labios y la calló. Le correspondió, sin espera y pasó su pulgar en el labio inferior, quitándole algo de su brillo labial- _¿qué me dices de Brittany y Santana? Son como un caos juntas-_

\- _Entiendo por qué son tus mejores amigas. Me agradaron mucho, Quinn y a nuestros hijos también. Pueden regresar cuando quieran-_ volvieron a besarse, en un leve roce y tacto que Brooke separó mientras tomaba la piel de su rubia madre, bajo su mentón y llamaba su atención- _creo que podrías llevarla a la piscina. Chloe invitó algunos amigos y llegarán en cualquier momento. Saldré por unos víveres y prepararles la cena-_

\- _¿La cena? ¿A quiénes?-_ preguntó confundida, recibiendo a la niña en brazos y caminando tras Rachel, fuera del cuarto-

\- _Pues a los niños. Es la primera vez que vienen a casa y Chloe quieres darle buena impresión y estoy de acuerdo-_

\- _Ese niños ¿a cuántos abarca realmente?-_

\- _No lo sé, Quinn. Unos cinco o seis. Mañana no tienen colegio y aprovecharán el fin de semana largo-_

\- _¿Cinco o seis?-_ alzó la voz exagerada. Tenía dos ojos ¿cómo se supone que iba a cuidar tantos niños?-

\- _Y dos niñas se quedarán a dormir, como una pijamada. Usarán el cuarto de abajo, lo acomodaré un poco cuando regrese-_ tomó su cartera, del armario cerca de las escaleras y luego las bajo, mientras buscaba algo en su interior- _¿las llaves del auto?-_

\- _En mi bolsillo-_ Quinn se detuvo a mitad de escaleras, cuando la morena regresó y hurgó en su pantalón. Apretó los dientes, ahogando un jadeo cuando acarició con sorna su miembro- _recuérdame nunca quitarlas de allí-_

Bajaron y se encaminaron a la puerta. Rachel abrió y volteó a verla: los ojos de Quinn estaban abiertos, con brusquedad y sus cejas alzadas, pasmada al ver la cantidad de niños que Chloe estaba recibiendo en la vereda. Allí no había cinco o seis. Había unos quince o más y recordó si había correas en algún rincón de la casa, para cuidarlos y que ninguno se le escape de su límite.

\- _Regresaré luego-_ le susurró sobre su boca pero la rubia continuaba viendo tras su esposa- _cuídalos bien a todos. Te amo-_ un fugaz beso y finalmente la morena desapareció.

Y decenas de niños pasaron a su lado, haciéndola tambalear y generando en ella algo de impaciencia.

Sacudió su cuello y movió su mandíbula: iba a ser una larga tarde.

* * *

\- _Si sigues así, estropearás todo ¿puedes calmarte? O irte a tu habitación, lo que quieres primero-_ Quinn alejó un momento a Brooke de su pecho, ambas sobre la silla plástica para tomar sol pero bajo una frondosa sombra ahora y miró a Chloe. De pie, a su lado y con su cabello húmedo, producto de que acababa de salir de la piscina-

\- _¿Y ahora qué hice?-_

\- _Ahora nada. Pero cinco minutos atrás sí. No bajes la música, no les llames la atención a mis amigos ni les prohíbas entrar a casa mojados-_ Quinn echó un resoplido y regresó a su pequeña hija contra su pecho-

\- _Si tu madre ve una sola gota adentro, me matará-_

\- _Como sea, solo…haz de cuenta que nos miras pero no lo hagas-_

\- _¿Qué no lo haga? ¿O qué no mire a ese niñito…Louis?-_ ironizó cuando la rubia intentó alejarse y la obligó a regresar- _¿te gusta ese niño? Tiene cara de que no sabe sumar-_

\- _¿Y qué con eso? Hace deporte y también le gusto-_ Quinn se sentó con rapidez y la observó sorprendida, incrédula al oír esas palabras-

\- _¿Él te lo dijo?-_

\- _Tenemos 10 años ¿qué esperas? ¿Que nos enviemos cartitas?-_

\- _¡Ey, Chloe!-_ rodó los ojos, allí estaba ese niño llamándola desde la piscina y ella gesticuló al ver la sonrisa de su hija- _ven, haremos equipos para jugar-_

\- _Oye, oye-_ la detuvo del brazo cuando pretendió obedecerle- _estoy vigilándote-_

\- _¿Y a Luke? –_

\- _¿Qué con él?-_ Chloe le señaló del otro lado, lejos del patio, su hijo hablaba por lo bajo y entre risas con una niña. Ella entrecerró los ojos, era Hanna, su compañera de la que tanto hablaba y al parecer se llevaban muy bien y tenían cosas en común, de las que se susurraban seguramente en ese momento.

Soltó a Chloe sin notarlo y se dedicó a mirarlo; ya le pediría explicaciones luego también.

\- _Veo que todo está bien por aquí-_ volteó enseguida y Rachel estaba sentada a su lado, recibiendo a Brooke que estiraba los brazos hacia ella-

\- _¿Tú sabías que nuestros hijos ya empezaron con eso de la mariposita en el estómago y de los gustos hacia otros niños?-_

\- _No lo sabía ¿cuál es el problema?-_ Quinn frunció el ceño ¡todo era el problema! Eran unos niños, sus niños y les faltaba muchos años por delante para pensar en eso-

\- _No lo sé ¿quizá de que no han terminado el colegio primario aún?-_ Rachel rió, llamando la atención de algunos que levantaron sus manos sin dudarlo y la saludaron a lo lejos. Ella les respondió con una sonrisa y nuevamente volvieron a la privacidad de ellas dos-

\- _Debemos hablar con ellos pero más allá de eso, no le veo el problema-_

\- _Esa niña, Hanna ¿no es más grande que Luke?-_

\- _Luke es más grande que ella-_

\- _¿Y qué me dices de ese tal Louis? ¿No abraza demasiado a Chloe?-_

\- _Chloe está abrazándolo justo ahora….Quinn, amor, no importa eso-_ aseguró tomando el mentón de la rubia y obligarla a verla cuando intentó mirar la piscina- _si los cuidamos, sin estorbo-_ agregó con obviedad- _todo estará bien-_

\- _Mmm…insisto, son muy pequeños para eso. Y ese niñito, Louis, no me cae bien-_ Rachel rió, antes de rodearle el rostro con una mano y besarla. Quitándola de la burbuja preocupada que por el momento no era necesaria.

* * *

\- _Ese niñito no me cae nada bien-_ Rachel rodó los ojos. Escuchaba al menos una vez al día esa frase. Sacudió el cojín que estaba limpiando y miró por sobre su hombro a Quinn, que miraba por la ventana con la cortina apenas abierta –

\- _¿Puedes dejar de observarlos? –_

\- _No-_

\- _Y ya no son unos niñitos. Llevas diciendo eso de Louis desde que lo conoces. Ha pasado tiempo, Quinn, supéralo-_

\- _Mi hija tiene 15, es una señorita y no quiero a ningún niño tonto rondándola-_

\- _Como quieras. Iré por Luke, se está tardando demasiado y debe estar listo para…Quinn-_

\- _¿Qué?-_

\- _Mira este niño hermoso-_ murmuró orgullosa al llegar al primer escalón y ver a Luke bajándolos. Vestía una camisa rosada, prolijamente guardada dentro de su pantalón gris de traje y su cabello se peinaba a un lado, con su ligero movimiento de dedos a cada instante enredándolos en el- _te ves muy bien, hijo-_ agregó acomodando el cuello de su camisa con rapidez-

\- _Gracias mamá-_ incluso su voz ya no sonaba igual y fruto de su adolescencia también era su barba clara, del color de su cabello afeitada al ras de su rostro- _Tengo que irme, la fiesta empieza en media hora ¿me prestas el auto o….-_

\- _Ni lo sueñes-_ lo cortó Quinn señalándole la puerta, de que ella lo llevaría- _cuando vuelva no quiero a ese niñito afuera-_ le advirtió a Rachel, acercándose a dejarle un beso rápido en los labios-

\- _Louis, Quinn. Se llama Louis-_ sin embargo la rubia y su hijo ya habían desaparecido. Rachel suspiró resignada y estaba por arrojarse al sillón cuando un grito la llamó desde el segundo piso-

\- _¡Ma!-_

\- _¿Qué sucede?-_ murmuró subiendo las escaleras-

\- _¿Puedes cambiar el canal?-_ abrió la primera puerta, a la izquierda y le sonrió a la niña que ocupaba la cama y señalaba el televisor a metros de ella-

\- _Creo que ya es hora de dormir, Brooke-_

\- _Pero ma-_ suspiró, derrotada frente a la petición de su pequeña y se acercó a ella-

\- _Está bien, solo hasta que tu madre vuelva ¿de acuerdo? No te despiertas ni con los gritos de Quinn y ya no podemos volver a llegar tarde a jardín otra vez. Hazme lugar-_

Se acostó, a su lado y Brooke la abrazó mientras un nuevo dibujo animado aparecía en la pantalla.

Rachel cerró los ojos, al oír que el automóvil de Louis se alejaba y la puerta principal se abría, con Chloe seguramente y sonrió: Tan rápido como una estación cambiaba a la otra, dos de sus niños ya no eran tan niños y era cuestión de otro verano, otro invierno quizá, para que pasara lo mismo con Brooke.

La apretó contra ella y la oyó respirar con tranquilidad, al conciliar el sueño y miró al techo nuevamente: No, con ella no pasaría eso. Con Chloe y Luke ni siquiera había pasado en realidad, al menos no en su mente de madre.

Ellos nunca dejarían de ser sus niños.

* * *

 **Otro caps, queridas lectoras con un pequeño salto en el tiempo. Y habrá otro más en unos caps cercanos. Con nuevos personajes y otras pequeñas historias. En fin, nos leemos pronto.**

 **Eliza1313: Lo de Quinn haciendo llorar a Brooke es como un juego, pensé que se había plasmado como tal. Igual ahora la peque sabe hablar, asique veremos si cobra venganza, saludos!**

 **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen (de lo contrario Finchel hubiesen sido hermanos y Sam con Quinn *vomita* tambien, sobre todo esos dos) Que esten bien, saludos!**


	5. La pelea y el jarabe (primera parte)

Cap. V: "La pelea y el jarabe" (Primera parte)

\- _Las personas sexualmente activas enferman mucho menos, ya que el sistema inmunológico se ve reforzado por esta placentera actividad generando más anticuerpos que alguien que no practica sexo-_

\- _El sexo disminuye la presión arterial-_

\- _Para las mujeres, las relaciones íntimas generan un aumento del flujo sanguíneo y una mejora de la elasticidad-_ Rachel rodó los ojos: estaban burlándose en su cara- _oh y puedo asegurar que eso es totalmente cierto-_

\- _El sexo combate el estrés y es un muy buen amigo de los ejercicios. Yo lo reemplazo por las caminatas y la hora diaria en la cinta caminadora-_

\- _Y lo mejor de todo…el sexo reduce el riesgo de un ataque cardíaco. Por eso es recomendable tenerlo dos o más veces a la semana. Marco suele ser tan pasional cuando llega de la oficina que estoy segura estamos en el mejor momento. Y puedo escucharte a ti y a Benjamin cuando nuestra sesión acaba-_ Rachel entrecerró los ojos en la complicidad de sus amigas. Susan contaba sin reparos sus anécdotas con Marco, su marido desde apenas dos años pero de una larga relación juvenil. Ellos vivían dos casas al lado de la suya. Y Benjamin y Lily en la siguiente.

En varias reuniones del vecindario forjaron una notable amistad que con el tiempo se reforzó y solían pasar una tarde juntas por semana. Esta vez ella propuso su casa, por la ausencia de sus hijos mayores y Susan, como siempre, sin vergüenza ni reparos, coló el tema del sexo porque estaba en busca de su primer hijo.

Lily era dos años menor a ellas pero llevaba desde los 25 casada con Benjamin, un hombre cuatro años mayor pero que desprendía aires sexuales con solo una mirada y su porte al caminar. Tenían dos hijos y el menor de apenas un año, asique el sexo para ellos en este momento solo era parte de la satisfacción corporal.

Rachel movió el vaso entre sus manos y se mordió la mejilla interna: ella llevaba cinco semanas sin intimar con Quinn. Cinco semanas. 35 días, quizá 36 y horas, muchas horas en que su esposa no la abrazaba con intenciones sugestivas ni interrumpía su ducha para compartirlas.

Más de un mes sin sentir la locura furtiva que las caracterizaba y no solo ya era mucho tiempo pasado. Era mucho tiempo para el que estaba acostumbrada y que nunca vivieron. Su único record de días sin sexo había sido once días pero ella estaba a punto de dar a luz a Brooke y esa abstinencia había formado parte de un juego también.

Y no iba a decírselo a sus amigas. Todas eran jóvenes y mantenían la misma actividad con sus parejas como ella con Quinn. Sobre todo Laura, quién había dado toda esa información al principio porque con John, su esposo por más de una década, no perdían el apetito sexual y solían intimar más de dos veces al día. Y ella podía corroborarlo. Porque eran sus vecinos de en frente y más de una vez oyó los gritos de placer o los vió accidentalmente por la gran ventana de su living.

Y ahora ella estaba excluida de aquello y no quería que no lo notaran. Pero la culpa era de Quinn, porque no hacía nada por cambiar la situación y no era como si ella lo fuese a hacer tampoco. Era su esposa quién debía buscar esos momentos, no ella.

\- _Yo creo que está pensando en lo que le hará a Quinn cuando vuelva-_ parpadeó, incontable veces y la mano frente a su rostro se alejó- _¿estás pensando en eso?-_ le preguntó Susan con una sonrisa-

\- _Sí, si por supuesto-_

\- _Quinn debe ser bien ruda, su rostro y su voz lo demuestran-_ agregó la mujer. Era rubia, alta y a simple vista mostraba con su ropa la clase social a la que pertenecía. Susan no tenía límites al hablar y, por el contrario, su boca se descontrolaba si de sexo se trataba- _me recuerda a Marco cuando trabajábamos en la misma oficina-_ continuó. Y era la mayor de las cuatro, con casi 40 pero físicamente indemostrables-

\- _Lo bueno de estar con otra mujer, es que después de la rudeza viene la dulzura. A Benjamin a veces se le olvida y simplemente voltea y duerme-_ Rachel se sirvió un nuevo vaso de limonada y lo tomó de un solo trago. Ojalá eso fuese alguna botella de alcohol bien fuerte- _pero tu esposa siempre demuestra lo mucho que te ama. Recuerdo la fiesta aniversario de la ciudad el año pasado, te tomaba de la mano como dos adolescentes-_

Estaban en el living, las tres en el largo sillón y Laura frente a ellas, con su típico vaso de whisky y dos cubos de hielo. Observó esa copa y se relamió los labios, deseando poder tomar un poco de ella.

\- _Sí, Quinn…es mitad romántica, mitad salvaje. Es ideal en la cama-_ la risa de Susan y Lily la mareó un momento. Sí, Quinn era exactamente cómo la describió. Pero tiempo atrás-

\- _¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo hicieron?-_ le preguntó Laura. Esa mujer era algo distinta a ellas: su mirada, su voz, sus pronunciados escotes y cortos vestidos lo demostraban. Quizá porque era la esposa del dueño del municipio de la ciudad. Y sus ojos azules solían ponerla nerviosa, como en ese momento-

\- _El sábado, antes de que se fuera-_ balbuceó antes de beber algo más y Laura lanzó un resoplido irónico-

\- _Mientes-_ le aseguró señalándola y todo se silenció. Incluso las mujeres a su lado gesticularon sorprendidas y la miraron, como en reproche- _llevas muchos días sin tener sexo con Quinn-_ bien, la habían descubierto. Ellas, las diosas del sexo como solían llamarse, descubrieron su mentira y estaba pasando por el momento más vergonzoso de su vida-

\- _¿Eso es cierto, Rachel?-_ le preguntó Lily preocupada- _¿llevas mucho tiempo sin sexo? –_

\- _Bueno, sí pero no es mucho tiempo-_

\- _¿Cuánto?-_ insistió Laura. Ella suspiró, derrotada y se echó un cojín en la cara- _¿qué? No te oí, dilo más fuerte-_

\- _Cinco semanas-_ murmuró y un sonido de sorpresa salió de la boca de sus amigas-

\- _Nadie que pase ese tiempo sin tener relaciones continua con vida-_ dijo Susan poniéndose de pie y buscando su cartera-

\- _No exageres-_ intentó defenderse, irguiéndose nuevamente- _es que han pasado algunas cosas. Los chequeos de Brooke han aumentado y Quinn está algo preocupada por Chloe, ya saben, ella y su novio que no le agrada. Sus mejores amigas están atravesando una pequeña crisis matrimonial y ella viajó por eso, para ayudarlas. Su preocupación también está allí-_

\- _El que tenga otras preocupaciones, no significa que deba descuidarte a ti-_ aseguró Laura- _John sale de casa antes de las 7 cada día y no lo hace sin atenderme. Y regresa para cenar y allí una segunda vuelta. El sexo es tan importante como mantenerse enamorada de la persona con la que te casaste, Rachel-_

\- _Pero esto es…momentáneo, pasajero. A Quinn le gusta mi cuerpo y a mi me gusta el de ella, nos acoplamos, nos deseamos y es algo que no se deja de querer fácilmente. Cuando regrese de viaje lo hablaremos-_

\- _¿Estás loca?-_ exclamó Susan- _la falta de sexo no se habla. Se hace, se busca, se coquetea y se obtiene contra una pared, sobre la mesa o donde mejor te de la gana. Exceptuando la cama, claro-_

\- _¿Por qué no la cama?-_ preguntó confusa. Era la primera vez que atravesaban esto con Quinn y se sentía en terreno ajeno hablando de eso. Las otras tres rodaron los ojos-

\- _La cama es sinónimo de cotidianidad, es la costumbre de verse allí mucho tiempo. No, no, allí no Rachel-_ le ordenó Lily- _busca un lugar, el más caliente de la casa o llévatela a otro lado-_

\- _Tiene que ser en casa. A Quinn no le gusta estar lejos de los niños solo por sexo-_

\- _Entonces aquí, aquí está bien-_ la incentivó Susan, encontrando lo que tanto hurgaba en su cartera. Llegó frente a Rachel y le tendió una pequeña botella de vidrio, similar a una de los jarabes para niños-

\- _¿Qué es esto?-_ preguntó confusa, tomándola con nervios. Lily y Laura lanzaron una pequeña risa-

\- _Nunca pensé que nos iba a hacer falta a alguna de nosotras pero…es algo así como un estimulante-_ continuó Susan sentándose en la mesa ratona frente a ella- _le das una cucharada a Quinn y en menos de cinco minutos la tienes como siempre-_

\- _¿Es una droga?-_

\- _Claro que no. Es como un jarabe para la tos pero en este caso para el sexo. Funciona a la perfección y no deja secuelas-_

\- _Oh pero debes hacer algo tú también-_ agregó Laura. Ella movió apenas la cabeza, gesticulando confundida- _tienes que hacer que te desee, buscarla y que ella reaccione. No solo que lo beba. Genera una situación, una discusión o pelea que altere su sistema y la única manera de resolverla sea con sexo duro ¿Entiendes?-_

\- _No puedo hacerlo. Los niños nos escucharían y nunca discutimos frente a ellos. Además ¿qué podría recamarle? Quinn es la esposa perfecta, no podría darle razones para discutir-_

\- _A ver, Rachel, reacciona por dios santo-_ le protestó Susan con un fuerte aplauso frente a sus ojos- _Está comprobado que entre los 30 y 45 es la mejor edad para tener sexo. El cuerpo está adaptado, la mente está saludable y sobre todo la líbido anda por las nubes si de tu pareja se trata ¿O acaso vas a decirnos que estás bien sin tener intimidad con Quinn?-_ tragó saliva. No, no lo estaba pero tampoco estaba peor. Pero tampoco estaba bien. Ni peor. Pero tampoco bien. Su cabeza estaba dándole vueltas y no sabía cómo reaccionar y la presión de sus amigas no ayudaba a aclararse-

\- _No-_

\- _Primer paso, admitirlo. Vas bien. Ahora piensa ¿qué es lo que más saca de sus cabales a Quinn? ¿Qué sueles decir que la altera y genera una distancia entre ustedes?-_

Rachel juntó las cejas y su boca se entreabrió dubitativa, pensando y recordando la respuesta. A Quinn solo la alteraba Louis, el novio de Chloe y algo Hanna, la no novia de Luke pero algo más que su amiga. No le caía bien ninguno de los dos y por solo pensamientos personales de ella. Como el tema de la edad y que aún eran pequeños para ese tipo de cosas.

Pero esa no eran razones para reclamarle y de la nada tendrían sexo. Estaba segura que eso no funcionaba así.

\- _No lo sé-_ balbuceó- _a Quinn nada la exaspera de mi-_

\- _Oh por dios, estamos ante la pareja perfecta-_ ironizó Laura. La mujer dejó su vaso a un lado y se detuvo tras ella, empuñando su mano frente a sus ojos- _¿A Quinn le molesta como te vistes?-_ negó con seguridad. Al contrario, le encantaba que llevara esos short y faldas cortas- _¿le molesta qué hables con alguien en especial?-_ pensó un segundo pero volvió a negar. Solía molestarse con Erik, uno de los tres jóvenes que vivían en la casa junto a la de ellas y siempre era servicial cuando la veía y la saludaba cada vez que la encontraba. Pero el chico tenía un poco más de 20 y a ella no le daba importancia. Sin embargo, a pesar de eso, Quinn nunca se lo reclamó. Solo refunfuñaba para ella misma-

\- _No, con nadie-_

\- _¿Y hay alguien que le genere celos a Quinn?-_ quizá nuevamente Erik. Recordó una noche, en el brindis acostumbrado para año nuevo que hacían en su vereda, que una amiga de Chloe intentó coquetear con él pero no obtuvo resultados, porque el chico aseguró que no le gustaban las niñas de su edad ni menores. Y luego chocó su copa contra la de ella. Quinn se pasó toda la noche abrazada a su cintura y vigilándolo, como si a Rachel realmente le importara-

\- _¿Erik?-_

\- _No es cierto ¿el vecinito de aquí al lado? Dios santo, pero si está buenísimo-_ exclamó Lily emocionada y sus amigas asintieron, apoyando sus palabras- _va al gimnasio, sale por las tardes a correr y terminará la universidad pronto. Sí, él es perfecto-_

\- _No voy a darle celos a Quinn con un niño-_

\- _O le das celos, o ve marcando en el calendario otra semana sin sexo-_ murmuró Laura caminando a su cartera y tomando su chaqueta- _tengo que irme y pasar por Audrey al colegio. Susan, déjale de la botellita especial. Va a usarla-_ aseguró abriendo la puerta y volteando solo para mover su mano- _luego me cuentas-_

Rachel observó la botella y luego a sus dos amigas, que la miraban expectante. Lanzó un suspiro, resignada y volvió a echarse contra el sillón.

\- _¿Entonces?-_ le preguntó Susan- _¿Te lo dejo y lo usarás?-_ asintió apenas. Que más daba, solo tenía que intentarlo-

\- _¿Cuántas cucharadas debo darle?-_

* * *

\- _¡Má!-_ Quinn sostuvo a su hija que, tras abrir la puerta, se impactó contra su pierna abrazándola. La cargó, ignorando sus casi 5 años y la sostuvo entre sus brazos como cuando era bebé-

\- _Hola, cariño ¿me extrañaste?-_

\- _¡Mucho!-_ la vió intentar decir algo más, acompañado de algunos movimientos de mano pero finalmente Brooke cerró su boca y se echó contra su cuello. Quinn sonrió, algunas palabras aún se le dificultaban y no iba a presionarla a que hablara de más-

\- _¿Y tus hermanos?-_ la niña señaló el sillón y la rubia caminó hasta el. Chloe estaba acostada, con los audífonos puestos y moviendo su pie rítmicamente contra la mesa ratona. Luke movía desesperadamente sus dedos en el control de la consola, sentado en el piso y observando el gran televisor frente a el-

\- _Hola, mamá-_ la saludó Luke sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla. Lo saludó de igual manera y le quitó los audífonos a su hija-

\- _¿Qué mier….¡mamá! Hola-_

\- _Buenas tardes. A ambos ¿los interrumpo?-_

\- _Para nada-_ respondió la rubia alzándose a dejarle un beso en la mejilla- _¿cuándo llegaste?-_

\- _Hace un momento. Aún tengo el bolso en el auto de hecho ¿cómo ha estado todo por aquí?-_

\- _Más que bien. Anoche salimos a cenar y una niña que yo sé, comió demasiado helado y hoy amaneció con dolor de estómago-_

\- _Sí-_ agregó Brooke alejándose de su madre y estirando los brazos hacia su hermana. La abrazó con fuerzas y se resguardó bajo su mentón, avergonzada y en una petición de que no continuara delatándola-

Quinn asintió y pasó tras ellas, caminando hacia las escaleras.

\- _¿Su madre está en la habitación?-_

\- _No, está en lo de Erik-_ Quinn se detuvo con brusquedad antes de tomar el barandal y volteó, llegando nuevamente a ellas-

\- _¿Al lado?-_

\- _Ajá. El muy idiota cocinó y casi incendia la casa. Mamá fue a ayudarlo a limpiar y esas cosas-_

Alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos, incrédula ante lo que acababa de oír. Movió la cabeza, asintiendo con sarcasmo y tratando de no imaginarse lo que estaba pasando allí dentro.

\- _¿Y hace cuánto fue eso?-_

\- _No lo sé, dos horas-_

\- _Tres-_ agregó Luke sin inmutarse y festejando, cuando un nuevo nivel se desbloqueó en su juego-

\- _¿Llevan tres horas solos?-_ inquirió entre dientes-

\- _¿Nosotros o ellos?-_ se burló Chloe con una sonrisa. Quinn la fulminó con la mirada y volvió a la puerta, abriéndola y abandonando la casa nuevamente.

Los adolescentes se miraron y Luke alzó ambas cejas. Chloe en cambio lanzó una pequeña risa.

\- _¿Qué?-_ preguntó Brooke mirándolos -

\- _Nada-_ murmuró Luke- _¿quieres jugar conmigo?-_ la niña asintió y Chloe la bajó para que corriera a él- _Un botón a la vez, Brooke-_ le reclamó cuando oyó el padecimiento de los controles del juego a manos de su pequeña hermana-

\- _¿La cuidas?-_ pidió Chloe- _Voy a ducharme, Zoe llegará en cualquier momento y tenemos tareas del Instituto por hacer-_

\- _¿Zoe?-_ repitió Brooke con una sonrisa y alzándose a verla-

\- _Sí, Zoe. Dijo que vendría a visitarte, además-_ un pequeño festejo de la niña y Chloe se perdió escaleras arriba-

\- _Un botón a la vez-_ repitió Luke entre dientes y Brooke rió, antes de echarse contra él y abandonar el juego completamente.

* * *

Rachel arrojó la última barrida de cenizas a un bote de basura y dejó la escoba y la pequeña pala de plástico. Luego de ver tras la cortina minutos atrás, cuando el automóvil de Quinn aparcó frente a su casa, algo dentro de ella rebotaba en una orden porque fuera a su encuentro.

La había extrañado durante el fin de semana y ese lunes, cuando despertó y debió hacer todas las actividades de madre sola, la extrañó aún más.

Aprovechando que Erik hablaba con otras vecinas en el patio, sobre cómo rearmar parte del accidente, sacudió sus manos y abandonó la casa. Bajó los cortos escalenos de entrada y allí, en el patio delantero, su esposa estaba de pie, con las manos en sus bolsillos y mirándola llegar.

Aceleró el trote y se colgó de su cuello ansiosa, abrazándola y dejándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

\- _Por fin regresaste. Te extrañé demasiado-_ rodeó su rostro y le dejó un beso en la boca. Un roce, un apretón que Quinn no correspondió- _¿qué tal el viaje?-_

\- _Bien… ¿asique al inteligente de nuestro vecinito se le incendió la casa?-_ rió, apretando los labios y negando ligeramente-

\- _Solo la cocina y un poco. No sabe manejar sartenes al parecer-_

\- _Ajá, si, tiene carita de no saber hacerlo. Creí haberte enviado un mensaje, de que llegaría a esta hora-_

\- _Y lo recibí, si pero muchos vecinos vinieron a ayudar y no podía hacerme la desentendida ¿Puedes creer que intentó apagar el fuego con una botella y resultó que tenía alcohol? -_

\- _Si, si puedo creerlo. Viniendo de él, sí…como sea ¿ya terminaste? Quiero que hablemos un poco-_

\- _Sí, ya terminé mi parte ¿qué tal lo de Brittany y Santana?-_

\- _Bueno, ellas…Santana quiere…-_

\- _¡Rachel!-_ Quinn bufó molesta y dio un paso atrás. Aquel poco inteligente de su vecino corría hacia su esposa e ignorando su presencia la abrazó unos segundos- _muchas gracias por tu ayuda. Es un placer contar con vecinas como tú…hola, Quinn-_ ella solo le alzó las cejas y le sonrió con ironía- _bueno, de verdad, muchas gracias. Hasta luego-_

Lo vió regresar por sus pasos y, tras verlo desaparecer, tomó con fuerzas la mano de su esposa y la jaló camino a su casa. Abrió la puerta de entrada y continuó arrastrándola tras ella, pretendiendo llevarla escaleras arriba, a su habitación.

\- _Hola, Zoe-_ saludó a la mejor amiga de su hija que estaba sentada en la cocina, con Brooke en sus piernas y frente a Chloe-

\- _Hola, señoras Fabray-_ Rachel se plantó allí, en medio del living y forcejeó por separarse. Pero Quinn entrelazó sus dedos y volvió a tirar del agarre-

\- _Necesito hablar con Zoe sobre algo ¿qué demonios te pasa?-_

\- _¿A mí? No lo sé, quizá quiero unos minutos a solas con mi esposa. Tengo muchas cosas que contarte-_ Rachel se mordió el labio, la culpa se apoderó completamente de ella y asintió. La voz de Quinn sonaba preocupada, sollozante y entrecortada- _Lo siento-_ se disculparon a la vez- _¿por qué tienes que hablar con Zoe? ¿Está todo bien con Brooke?-_ Grace, la madre la chica, era la doctora encargada de los chequeos de su hija y cada vez que Rachel tenía alguna duda, solía hablar con la amiga de Chloe para que se lo comunicara a su madre-

\- _Ayer cuando la ayudé a ir al baño, me preguntó algunas cosas. Y no sé cómo pero ya lo nota y quiero hablar con Grace para saber si debo hacerlo-_

\- _Está bien, la llevaremos cuánto antes. Ve a hablar con ella, me daré una ducha. Estoy cansada-_ cuando Quinn le rodeó la cintura y la besó con aquellas ganas que parecía había perdido, Rachel se relajó en sus brazos y sonrió contra sus labios, recordando las palabras de sus amigas-

\- _Hablaré con Zoe y te llevaré unas vitaminas ¿de acuerdo?-_ Quinn asintió- _¿estás preocupada por Brittany y Santana?-_

\- _Santana ya tomó una decisión-_ suspiró la rubia con tristeza- _luego te hablaré de ellas-_ un rápido beso más y Rachel la vió desaparecer escaleras arriba.

Era justo en ese momento que sintió nuevamente y en carga más pesada la culpa. Las mejores amigas de su esposa estaban en una crisis matrimonial y, quizá, al borde del divorcio; y ella había estado pensando en Quinn y volver a tenerla desnuda y disfrutando sus encuentros sexuales.

Pero exactamente por eso. No quería vivir la situación de Brittany y Santana y perder a Quinn. No solo por los hijos que tenían en común y la familia que habían formado, sino porque la amaba, estaba enamorada de ella como cuando se lo confesó y estar alejadas no entraba en sus planes.

Giró sobre sus talones y se adentró a la cocina, descubriendo a Brooke jugando con el rostro de Zoe, solo para llamar su atención.

\- _¿Qué hacen?-_

\- _Tareas, tenemos que entregar un informe mañana. Mamá ¿podrías llevarte a Brooke? Solo está molestando-_

\- _¡No!-_ gritó la niña y llegando de un salto al cuello de Zoe-

\- _Brooke, baja ya-_ insistió Rachel intentando alejarla- _por cierto, Zoe, tengo que hablar con tu madre ¿crees que podría llamarla hoy?-_

\- _Claro ¿está todo bien con esta lindura?-_ sacudió apenas el cabello castaño de la pequeña y la niña se alejó a mirarla, mostrando el sonrojo visible en su rostro-

\- _Sí, todo está bien. Solo es revisión. Hablaré con ella luego, entonces-_

Rachel se dirigió a la heladera y la abrió, tomando del final la pequeña botella que le habían entregado por la mañana.

\- _Mamá-_ le reclamó Chloe cuando pretendía irse, señalando con su bolígrafo a su pequeña hermana-

\- _Brooke, ven, vamos por una siesta-_ sin embargo la niña negó y regresó sobre los muslos de la Zoe. La chica era la capitana de las porristas y parecía no molestarle que su falda se desplanchara por la pequeña y, por el contrario, la sujetaba para que no fuera a caerse-

\- _Déjala, Rachel. A mí no me molesta-_ esas palabras fueron suficientes para sonreírle a las tres y regresar por Quinn.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su cuarto, la encontró tomando su bata y pasando frente a ella, directo al baño.

\- _Aquí te traje lo que te dije, amor-_

\- _¿Qué cosa?-_ preguntó la rubia mientras abría la ducha. Rachel rodó los ojos, quizá sería un poco difícil hacérselo tomar pero lo haría-

\- _Vitaminas, Quinn. Solo una cucharada y podrás dormir un rato luego-_

\- _Está bien. Termino de ducharme y voy-_ Rachel se mordió el labio y notó que había olvidado la cuchara.

Abandonó la habitación y sonrió: solo era cuestión de regresar para que Quinn lo bebiera. Y todo volvería a la normalidad.

* * *

 **Paso a dejarles otro cap queridas lectoras, porque son un amor y se lo merecen..**

 **AleDeCriss: Sí, si voy a tratar la intersexualidad de Brooke pero con el próximo salto en el tiempo. E inevitablemente Brooke va a crecer. Saludos!**

 **AcheleyFaberry: De qué culpan a Lea? o seañññ mi bebita puede hacer lo que quiere que no le debe nada a nadie pero más allá de esa obviedad, si se trata de Achele , las amo a las dos por igual porque son una pareja perfecta y se merecen estar juntas, felices, casadas y con hijos y porque las shippeo desde el inicio de la 2da temporada, asique no me olvido los tuits de Lea y las demostraciones de amor obvias que tenia para Dianna. No cuento las cosas que solo pasan ahora. En fin, no escribiría Achele por eso mismo, en mi imaginación pasa una cosa pero pienso que la realidad es otra, asique no deberia leerse algo solo de pensamientos que alguien tiene sobre dos personas reales. Saludos!**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y/o comentar, y ya deberia ir siendo hora de dejar de hablar de Achele porque sabemos que Robchele ahora es real ok? (mentira) No, no es cierto, solo me alteran los feelings y ya quiero superar a esas dos. O sea, se supera a un ex y no Achele, en que mundo vivimos?**

 **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen(de lo contrario el episodio de "The quearterback" no se hubiese ni pensado. O soy la única que no lloré en todo el capitulo porque fue completamente innecesario?** **) Que estén bien, saludos!**


	6. La pelea y el jarabe (Parte final)

Cap. VI: "La pelea y el jarabe" (Parte Final)

Esperó pacientemente y trató de alejar los pensamientos de ese momento: cuando Quinn tomara de ese líquido, solo una cucharada y el mismo hiciera efecto. Oía a la perfección desde allí la ducha y se mordió el labio, imaginando a su esposa bajo el agua caliente y las gotas golpear contra su cuerpo.

Rachel se removió, sobre el tocador donde estaba recostada y tamborileó los dedos en su muslo, ahuyentando la tersa y blanca piel desnuda de Quinn de su mente. La extrañaba en la intimidad tanto como la extrañó por tenerla ausente dos días. Sin estar en su casa, en la cama ni para ella.

Y ahora estaba a solo unos pasos y nadie podía juzgarla si tenía que apretar sus piernas para calmar la ola de excitación que comenzaba a crecer en su interior.

La ducha se cerró y pasaron apenas segundos en que Quinn apareció con una toalla envuelta en todo su cuerpo. Su cabello corto, siempre corto, húmedo y despeinado, dejaba un camino de gotas a cada paso que avanzaba.

Le sonrió, con esfuerzo, cuando pasó frente a ella y Quinn se detuvo un momento, a dejarle un beso en la frente antes de dirigirse al armario.

\- _Chloe me dijo que salieron a cenar anoche-_

\- _Así es-_ carraspeó, quitando su tono grave por el deseo y la rubia la miró por sobre su hombro- _así es. Querían cenar afuera y me pareció buena idea. Brooke comió bastante helado-_

\- _Eso también me dijo. Pero no hay problema en ello, al contrario, la doctora lo recomienda ¿pudiste hablar con Zoe?-_

\- _Sí, si, llamaré luego de la cena a su madre, cuando esté en casa luego del trabajo… ¿necesitas que te ayude?-_

\- _No, está bien, Rach. Creo que solo me pondré el pijama y dormiré. El viaje fue agotador-_

\- _Lo imagino…. ¿quieres contarme lo de Brittany y Santana?-_ Quinn se quitó la toalla y la arrojó a un lado. Rachel tragó saliva, quizá estaba haciéndoselo a propósito. Negó. No, era normal que una se cambiara frente a la otra y no siempre acababan en relaciones. Mucho menos si sus hijos estaban cerca. Pero la rubia desnuda, a unos pasos y luego de semanas sin tocarla con deseo, era suficiente imagen para que sus pensamientos descarrilaran y no continuara hilando las ideas-

De repente fantaseó caminando hacia ella, despojándose de su ropa mientras se acercaba y volvía a sentir sus cuerpos desnudos juntos, unidos acompasadamente mientras se arrojaban a la cama.

Su respiración se alteró y señal de eso era su pecho, que subía y bajaba con violencia ni vergüenza.

\- _¿Me estás oyendo?-_ parpadeó, regresando bruscamente a la realidad y negó sonrojada-

\- _Lo siento, estaba pensando en algo de Brooke-_ mintió- _¿qué decías?-_

\- _Ven, siéntate conmigo así hablamos tranquilas-_ la rubia ya se había colocado un pantalón gris, apenas holgado y la camiseta del mismo color combinada con blanco. Era su pijama más antiguo pero ella misma se lo había regalado, en uno de los aniversarios de boda-

Quinn se acostó contra el respaldar de la cama y Rachel se sentó a su lado, mirándola expectante a que comenzara. La dejaría hablar lo suficiente, todo lo que la rubia quisiera y luego le serviría aquella cucharada, obligándola a beberla si era necesario.

Una mano de Quinn se enredó con la suya y sonrió, mientras su pulgar dibujaba caricias en ella.

\- _Brittany dice que está cansada de los cambios de San, que ya no es como antes. Que con su nuevo trabajo apenas llega a casa solo duerme, come y regresa a la oficina. Dice que eso matará el poco amor que les queda-_ Rachel tragó saliva con fuerzas. Ellas no podían dejar de amarse de un día a otro. No las conocía con detalle como Quinn pero las veía una o dos veces al mes cuando llegaban de visita y siempre se comportaban como dos adolecentes, derrochando amor para la otra. Simplemente no podía creer lo que su esposa le decía- _y San cree que lo mejor, entonces, es que se tomen un tiempo-_

\- _No pueden hacer eso. Se aman y de esos estúpidos tiempos no se vuelve, ya no serán las mismas de antes. Quinn, no podemos permitirlo-_

\- _Eso mismo les dije, Rach pero ambas son bastantes orgullosas. Santana tiene este nuevo caso bajo su custodia y está trabajando más de doce horas diarias en el, dice que si lo gana se hará millonaria-_

\- _¿Y le importa eso? ¿El dinero antes que su esposa? ¿Hace cuánto tiene este caso?-_ la vió lanzar un suspiro. Quinn soltó una bocanada de aire pesado y se pasó la mano por la frente, asustada de lo que iba a responderle-

\- _Dos meses, ya-_ Rachel echó su cabeza hacia atrás, en un contundente movimiento de sorpresa-

\- _¿Dos meses? ¿Llevan así dos meses y recién el fin de semana nos lo dicen?-_

\- _Yo…ya lo sabía, Rach. Desde el principio-_ alzó las cejas, más atónita y desvió su vista un momento; a la toalla que reposaba hecha un bulto sobre la silla con ropa limpia. En otro tiempo, Quinn hubiese puesto el grito en el cielo si lo veía. Ahora simplemente no y ella lo había causado. Prueba de que las cosas cambian, las personas cambian y los sentimientos también.

Prueba aún más dura era la situación de Santana y Brittany ¿Iba a atravesar ella ese cambio en un futuro? Apretó su otra mano contra el contacto que mantenía con Quinn y lo miró, negando para sus adentros el avance de esas posibles imágenes.

\- _Solo que no quería preocuparte. Demasiado tenías con los chequeos de Brooke, el orden de la casa y cuidar de Luke y Chloe. No era justo para ti otra carga-_

\- _Está bien, Quinn-_ aseguró en un murmuro- _pero están pasando por esto sola, amor. Eso es mucho tiempo-_

\- _Sí, lo sé y ellas también. Supongo que por eso Santana tomó esa decisión. Dice que si se queda en la casa que comparten, sería como no estar porque solo la ocupa a la madrugada y Brittany ya está durmiendo-_

\- _¿Y tú que opinas? Sé que no te gustaría que llevaran a cabo esa idea, pero a fin de cuentas ellas deciden-_

\- _Llevan juntas desde antes del Instituto, Rach. Lo que muestra de amor fuerte y verdadero son tus padres para ti, para mí lo son ellas. Jamás había visto llorar a Brittany y ayer lo hizo conmigo, cuando me contaba cada situación. Se sintió horrible, asqueroso oír llorar a alguien por amor. Porque ella aún ama a San y lo va a hacer por mucho tiempo-_

Rachel movió ligeramente la cabeza, entendiendo cada una de sus palabras y oyendo la seguridad en su voz. Había un tono especial, duro tras Quinn como una flecha indirecta que le decía que no permitiría eso en ellas. Y sonrió, estirándose hasta su rostro para juntar sus frentes un momento.

\- _Haremos todo lo que podamos para que nada malo ocurra entre ellas ¿de acuerdo?-_ la rubia murmuró una pequeña afirmación y enredó una mano en su cabello. Quinn la golpeó contra su boca y la besó con firmeza, con ansias y ganas por haberla tenido lejos durante dos días.

Ella separó el agarre y perdió una mano dentro de su camiseta, arañándola y sintiéndola removerse. Quiso sentarse sobre Quinn, moverse sobre ella y desnudarla cuánto antes. Pero quería esperar un poco más y, con el mayor esfuerzo y frustración para ambas, rompió el beso y se irguió nuevamente.

\- _Entonces…. ¿por eso has estado algo distante?-_

\- _¿Distante?-_ preguntó Quinn confundida- _No he estado distante contigo, Rach-_

\- _No me refiero a ese tipo de distancia. Sino más bien a…que llevamos semanas sin…ya sabes, Quinn. Sin tener relaciones-_ la rubia sonrió, de medio lado y con burla. Ella se cruzó de brazos-

\- _¿Estás exigiéndome hacer el amor cada vez que tú quieras o lleves el conteo?-_

\- _No. Por supuesto que no es eso pero…no lo sé. No voy a estar tomando de esas pastillas anticonceptivas en vano. Aumentan de peso ¿lo sabías?-_

\- _No es cierto, al menos no contigo-_ le aseguró Quinn rodeando su cadera y acercándola a ella. Rachel se mordió el labio, antes de que sus bocas volvieran a juntarse y, como una explosión, algo arremetió contra su pecho.

El nerviosismo de un primer beso y el frío en la espalda por la persona que amas, golpearon contra ella mientras correspondía la intensidad de la rubia, la fiereza con que la manejaba y le ordenaba que siguiera el ritmo.

\- _Quinn-_ le reclamó mordiéndole el labio inferior. Apenas un sonido salió de la rubia y ella continuó- _¿era solo por eso? ¿por tus amigas? -_ Quinn se detuvo y el beso se desprendió con pocas ganas.

La rubia acomodó un mechón de su cabello y pasó el pulgar por su mejilla, asintiendo y sonriéndole con confianza.

\- _Lamento mucho si mi preocupación hacia ellas influyó en nosotras. Pero de verdad me preocupan-_ no hizo ni dijo más nada, la sinceridad en los ojos y en la voz de su esposa la tranquilizaron. Reclamó sus labios otra vez y, cuando Quinn intentó quitarle la camiseta, recordó cómo había comenzado todo aquello- _¿y ahora qué?-_

\- _Chloe y Brooke están abajo-_ se excusó- _y Zoe con ellas. Y Luke…. ¿dónde está Luke?-_

\- _Supongo que en su cuarto y solo, porque si está con esa niñita tendrá muchos problemas-_ rodó los ojos pero una celebración bailó en su interior: Quinn había regresado-

\- _¿A dónde vas?-_ le preguntó deteniéndola por los hombros cuando intentó levantarse-

\- _A ver dónde está nuestro hijo-_

\- _Yo iré y prepararé la cena cuando baje ¿por qué no descansas un poco? Te ves algo agotada y fueron muchas horas de viaje-_

\- _Está bien, pero si necesitas algo me avisas-_ asintió, con diversión y volvió a besarla, atrapándola con brusquedad entre sus brazos porque la amaba y no quería volver a sentir esa distancia otra vez- _¿me das algo de esas vitaminas? Cuando despierte me sentiré mejor-_

Rachel se puso de pie y tomó la botella. La observó y luego a Quinn, que la miraba con una sonrisa esperándola. Y regresó a ver el líquido y un pequeño debate mental se generó en ella.

Si había aclarado la preocupación con su esposa y minutos atrás había intentado desnudarla, ya no precisaría de ese supuesto jarabe. Pero, si le daba aunque sea media cucharada, aquella fuerza con que Quinn solía tomarla y ese dominio en sus brazos, se incrementaría. Y no es como si le gustara o fuese algún tipo de sus fantasías más locas, solo necesitaba de esa pasión en su máximo esplendor.

\- _¿Rach?-_ miró a Quinn y una delicada sonrisa se formó en su rostro. De esas que solo brotan cuando miras a la persona que amas y ella te mira de la misma manera-

\- _Lo siento, esta no es la botella. Duerme un poco y luego te las traeré ¿de acuerdo?-_

No necesitaba de ninguna pelea ni mucho menos algún raro líquido para regresar todo a la normalidad. Con su cuerpo y el de Quinn expresando el mismo deseo, era más que suficiente.

* * *

Rachel sirvió cada uno de los platos y esperó a un lado de la mesa por Quinn, para acompañarlos a la cena pero no hubo señales de ella. Chloe apuntó el plato, pidiéndole permiso para comenzar a comer y ella asintió, cediéndoselo a todos.

Quiso sentarse junto a Brooke, como cada comida y ayudarla a cortar sus vegetales; pero la niña arrastró su silla al lado de Zoe, que había recibido la invitación de Rachel para que se quedara a cenar. Incluso la morena, mejor amiga de Chloe, cortó con dulzura y una muestra de cariño lo que Brooke le pedía.

Guardando un poco de sus verduras al horno junto a un trozo de pollo en un plato, Rachel los dejó solo para que continuara su cena y ella se perdió escaleras arriba, en busca de su cuarto.

Abrió la puerta y no pudo evitar sonreír, al encontrar a Quinn durmiendo plácidamente boca abajo en medio de la cama y abrazando su almohada. Dejó el plato sobre el mueble y se acercó a ella. Se arrodilló sobre el colchón y se arrastró de esa manera hasta su esposa. Quinn podía estar dormida, su respiración lo aseguraba pero cuando acarició su mejilla, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y un murmullo se oyó cuando le dejó un beso.

\- _¿A dónde vas?-_ Rachel enterró los dientes en su labio inferior. La voz de Quinn sonaba grave, ronca por la corta hora que había dormida y su mano pálida sostenía su muñeca, impidiéndole que se alejara-

\- _Creí que dormías-_

\- _Sí, dormía pero dejaré de hacerlo si te quedas-_

\- _Te traje algo para que cenes ¿te has alimentado bien estos días?-_ una risa enamorada de Quinn y finalmente giró, pegando su espalda a la cama para observarla-

\- _Por supuesto. Pizza en el desayuno, pizza en el almuerzo y más pizza en la cena. Pizza con café, pizza con agua, pizza con sodas-_

\- _Que graciosa… ¿quieres que te traiga el plato? Preparé algo de verduras y pollo-_

\- _¿No hay pizza?-_ golpeó su hombro, de manera juguetona e intentó ponerse de pie cuando Quinn la sujetó y la arrojó a la cama. El cuerpo de la rubia se aprisionó sobre el de ella y sus manos se entrelazaron a la altura de su cabeza.

Hubo una mirada, unos segundos en que sus ojos no se cerraron ni se despegaron de la otra. Hasta que Quinn se estiró hasta ella y la besó. Gimió sorprendida, contra sus labios por volver a sentir esa combinación entre la rudeza y docilidad de su esposa.

Su boca se movía sin torpeza ni lentitud y Rachel se acopló a su ritmo. Desesperado y ansioso por ir más allá. La lengua de Quinn se coló en ella al momento en que sus caderas comenzaron a moverse. Meciéndose como el inicio de un baile romántico: suave, delicado y aumentando solo por momentos.

\- _¿Rach?-_ le susurró bajando por su mentón con besos. Ella alzó su pelvis, necesitaba más contacto y que Quinn lo notara, que comenzara a desnudarla como sabía hacerlo y le hiciera el amor cuánto antes-

\- _¿Uhg?-_

\- _Muero de hambre-_ tan rápido como un fuego artificial se enciende y explota en el cielo, la mano de Quinn se deslizó dentro de su pantalón y acarició su braga. Su ropa interior algo húmeda, testigo de lo que en su mente vagaba. Oyó una resoplido de burla, victorioso de la rubia al encontrarla de esa manera- _y veo que tú también-_

Todo pasó rápido. Quizá porque ambas se miraron una última vez y se recordaron que abajo estaban sus hijos y una jovencita más cenando; y que solo era cuestión de minutos para que terminaran.

Quinn se arrodilló entre sus piernas y le quitó el pantalón deportivo, bajando luego el de ella hasta sus glúteos. La rubia separó sus rodillas y se acomodó entre ellas, embistiéndola de una sola vez pero manteniéndose quieta un segundo.

\- _Quinn, olvidé cerrar con llave-_ Quinn apretó los ojos. Agitó su cabeza y volvió a mirarla-

\- _Entonces no grites y escucha si alguien se acerca-_ sus caderas se movieron. La rubia comenzó un bombeo rápido, frenético y no pudieron callar el sonido de sus pieles chocando con deseo.

Rachel se mordió el labio, rogando por poder cumplir su orden pero, cuando la rubia la volteó y la penetración fue más profunda, más brusca y satisfactoria para ambas, apretó los dientes contra la sábana y aguantó las mordidas de Quinn en su hombro. O de lo contrario iban a descubrirlas.

* * *

Esa era la sonrisa con la que no había amanecido el día anterior. Rachel se acercó más al espejo del baño y acarició su rostro, palpando las secuelas de los encuentros con Quinn durante toda la noche.

Alzó los hombros con superioridad y modeló una vez más antes de correr a la cama y arrojarse sobre una aún dormida Quinn.

\- _Despierta, mi amor. Vamos, Quinn, levántate, tenemos que llevar a Brooke con la doctora-_ la rubia solo estiró su brazo y tapó su boca con una mano. Rachel la alejó de un golpe y se subió a su espalda, la costumbre de su esposa de dormir boca abajo le facilitaba esas cosas- _Quinn Fabray, que te levantes ahora-_ pasó las manos por su torso, a sus costados y , cuando acarició sus pechos, la rubia dio un respingo-

\- _Si haces eso me quedaré aquí-_ le dejó un ruidoso beso en su hombro y una pequeña mordida, antes de abandonar la cama y dirigirse al armario-

\- _Ve a ducharte, aquí te dejaré la ropa alistada…. ¡Quinn!-_

\- _Estoy despierta, Rachel, deja de gritar. Solo….ve a cambiar a Brooke, largo de aquí-_

Caminó a la puerta, iba a dejarla sola a que terminara de desperezarse pero, con una sonrisa divertida, regresó a la ventana y abrió las cortinas ampliamente.

Abandonó el cuarto cuando esta vez fueron los gritos de Quinn los que se oyeron.

* * *

\- _Entonces, Brooke ¿cómo has estado estos días?-_ Quinn miró a su pequeña hija, sentada en la falda de Rachel y oyendo a su doctora, del otro lado del escritorio. Grace era una mujer que solía trabajar solo con niños, en su desarrollo pero no era pediatra para los casos como Brooke. Sin embargo, por la confianza adquirida debido a la amistad de sus hijas, ella misma le había pedido que revisara a Brooke en las consultas-

\- _Bien-_ respondió tímidamente la pequeña castaña, con su acostumbrado dedo pulgar dentro de boca y mirando a la mujer con una sonrisa-

\- _Mamá me dijo que estos días no has querido ir al preescolar-_ Brooke negó con la cabeza- _¿y por qué no?-_ las tres la vieron alzar los hombros, con su mirada recorriendo toda la habitación para evitar más preguntas- _¿mañana irás?-_

\- _Ma me lleva-_

\- _Sí, mamá te lleva ¿pero quieres ir?-_ nuevamente dudó y la mujer le sonrió. Ella solo debía ocuparse de los chequeos médicos, pero no podía evitar indagar en la personalidad de la niña. Así como sus madres, ella era consciente también de que Brooke necesitaría apoyo profesional para aceptar su condición al pasar los años- _¿te gustan los juegos en el jardín de infantes?-_ esta vez no hubo dudas. La pequeña asintió entusiasmada y la doctora dio por terminada ese día su cuestionario- _está muy bien. Es normal que a los niños no les agrade separarse de sus padres y pasar horas fuera de casa con alguien desconocido, como lo es su maestra por ahora. Sería aconsejable que se acercaran a hablar con ella también. Debe ser precavida no solo por la condición de su hija, sino que además por su desarrollo prematuro-_

Quinn asintió, ese momento en que la mujer terminaba de hablar, pasaba a ser el turno de Rachel para hacerle preguntas y consultar dudas. Ella paseaba a su hija en el parque y la cargaba para jugar, pero la morena era quien la cuidaba intensamente y no quitaba sus ojos de ella cuando la tenia cerca.

Las oyó hablar y sus ojos se dirigieron a Brooke, que bajó de las piernas de Rachel y caminó hasta una de las puntas del escritorio. Allí, había un portarretratos de Grace acompañada de sus dos hijos: Zoe, la mayor y el pequeño de apenas 12 pero que desconocía su nombre.

La mirada de las tres se posó en la niña, que les señaló a la mejor amiga de Chloe y luego tomó la fotografía, sonriéndole al papel mientras lo analizaba detenidamente.

Rachel y Grace rieron, antes de continuar conversando. Quinn en cambio frunció el ceño y, tras notar que su hija no tenía intenciones de dejar el portarretratos, abandonó la silla y llegó a ella. La tomó entre sus brazos y dejó la fotografía en su lugar.

\- _Son 10 años, Brooke-_ le dijo como si le entendiera y abandonó el cuarto cuando Rachel saludaba a la mujer, en una despedida hasta el próximo mes.

* * *

Rachel rodó los ojos, cansada de oír lo mismo todo el camino y arrojó las llaves en la mesa ratona. Quinn entró detrás, cargando a una Brooke dormida y la acomodó sobre el sillón suavemente para que continuara su siesta.

\- _Voy a quitarme estas botas, no las aguantó más-_ le dijo a Quinn subiendo las escaleras y la rubia caminó a la cocina. Con sus hijos en el Instituto, tenía la heladera para ella sola y elegir algún chocolate o postre que no le reclamarían luego.

Se encorvó frente al frío que lanzaba el electrodoméstico y buscó algo dulce que comer rápido. Sin embargo no había nada, era muy probable que Luke se hubiese devorado todo la noche anterior.

Iba a cerrar, prepararse una simple tostada con algo de mermelada cuando una pequeña caja al final llamó su atención. Nunca la había visto y ninguno de sus hijos estaba enfermo como para que Rachel adquiriera algún jarabe.

La tomó y abrió, descubriendo una botella oscura y en completo estado. Posiblemente eran las vitaminas que la morena iba a darle y luego lo olvidaron. Sonrió, no las había necesitado porque estuvo en su interior hasta pasada las 3 a.m a pesar del cansancio.

Pero en ese momento lo sentía otra vez y un poco de eso la ayudaría a alejarlo. No le gustaba estar o parecer agotada cuando tenía una casa y una familia que atender. Lo destapó y llevó su nariz a ella, olía a vainilla. Su sabor favorito.

Llegó a la mesada y tomó una cuchara. La llenó y finalmente tomó un poco. Parpadeó, pareció agrio cuando bajó por su garganta pero todo el gusto dulce quedó pegado a su paladar.

\- _Quinn, amor ¿puedes ir tú hoy por Chloe y Luke al Instituto? Estoy algo… qué demonios, Quinn ¿tomaste eso?-_ tan pronto como la vió con la caja en mano, Rachel se acercó y se la arrebató-

\- _Nuestra hija está durmiendo a unos pasos, cuida ese vocabulario-_

\- _¿Tomaste de esto sí o no?-_

\- _Si ¿no es acaso la dichosa vitamina que ibas a darme?-_

\- _¡No! Quinn, no, esto…olvídalo. No vuelvas a tomar de esto-_

\- _¿Y por qué no?-_ preguntó la rubia cuando Rachel lo arrojó a la basura-

\- _Porque es un jarabe para Brooke, cuando le da tos a medianoche le doy un poco-_

\- _¿Y por qué lo tiras?-_ la morena balbuceó, pensando con rapidez una excusa y bajo la atenta mirada de su esposa-

\- _Porque está vencido, había olvidado tirarlo. Como sea ¿qué quieres almorzar? Ya son más de las 12, prepararé algo rápido-_ Quinn asintió, quitándose la chaqueta y ocupando una silla-

Rachel se colocó el delantal y remangó su camiseta. Corrió su pelo a un lado y comenzó a buscar entre las alacenas un paquete de harina. Había decidido hacer pizza a pesar de la locura de su esposa después de haberla comido todo el fin de semana.

Estaba llenando una jarra con agua cuando el cuerpo de Quinn se pegó al de ella. Se mordió el labio, ahogando un jadeo cuando su erección tocó sus glúteos.

\- _¿Es mi idea o cuándo estás agotada te ves hermosa?-_ empujó sus caderas hacia atrás, para alejarla, pero logró lo contrario. Quinn atrapó su cintura con firmeza y comenzó a tirar hacia arriba su camiseta-

\- _Quinn…-_ susurró cuando caminaba por su cuello con decenas de besos- _Brooke está a unos pasos, tú lo dijiste-_

\- _Una vez me buscaste con Luke y Chloe en el living, a menos metros que ahora y ni lo notaron ¿o ya lo olvidaste?-_

\- _Pero estaba embarazada-_ de repente se silenciaron y los movimientos de la rubia se detuvieron. Con la respiración en su nuca, Rachel empuñó sus manos y volvió a moverse contra su bulto, alejándola del pensamiento que invadió a ambas-

La rubia desanudó el delantal y se lo quitó. Sin girarla, tomó la base de la camiseta y ella alzó los brazos. Semidesnuda contra la mesada, oyó el cinturón de Quinn desprenderse y la cremallera bajarse. Se mordió el labio, estaban deseándose en ese momento y la puerta corrediza de la cocina las cubriría mientras tanto.

\- _¿Has cerrado con seguridad?-_ le preguntó y la rubia gruñó. Como una ráfaga se alejó y desde allí se escuchó el pestillo.

Cuando regresó, volteó a verla y sus ojos verdes, ahora negros, le señalaron la mesa. Se quitó el pantalón y se sentó sobre ella.

\- _¿Esto es lo rápido que estabas preparando para mí?-_ se burló Quinn abriendo sus piernas y acomodándose entre ellas. Rachel la tomó de la camisa y explotó sus bocas, en un beso sexual, anticipándose a lo que sucedería.

Una mano de la rubia en su entrepierna las separó. Rompió el beso y tiró su cabeza atrás, el dedo de Quinn en su clítoris, jugando en círculos con el estaba martirizándola.

\- _Esto es lo que pienso almorzar-_ y sin avisar hundió su rostro en ella. Rachel se golpeó contra la mesa y gimió. La lengua de su esposa sabía lo que tenía que hacer y cómo lo tenía que hacer.

Con una mano en su pecho, estrujándolo y la otra sobre la cabellera rubia, Rachel se dejó hacer hasta que el efecto de esa brebaje desapareciera.

\- _Y es lo que pienso cenar y desayunar mañana-_ cerró los ojos y jadeó: quizá no tendría que haber tirado la botella tan rápido.

* * *

 **Paso a dejarles otro cap queridas lectoras, porque hablaron de Achele en sus rws y me pusieron sentimental, están contentas?**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y/o comentar, son una dulzura así como Matthew, aka el nuevo empleado de Lea, que lleva a Sheila de visita a su mami Dianna**

 **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen(de lo contrario Rachel hubiese usado el bendito boleto que Quinn le regaló** **) Que estén bien, saludos!**


	7. La lanza

Cap. VII: "La lanza"

Se echó contra el sillón y su mente comenzó a fantasear. Eran las 6: 45 y había dormido apenas unas dos horas. O menos quizá y porque Rachel la obligó, físicamente estaba en condiciones ideales para no detener sus más bajos deseos.

Nunca se vestía luego de intimar con su esposa y, por el contrario, solía acostarse a su lado y abrazarla para dormir plácidamente. Pero ahora estaba en un pequeño sillón individual, en un rincón y observándola. Tenía puesta una bata, blanca y su cabello estaba revuelto, consecuente de los dedos de Rachel enredados y tirando de el la mayor parte del tiempo.

Se imaginó cual asesino en una película, observando su víctima a los minutos previos del ataque. Como un pescador, lanzando la caña y riendo con burla cuando el pez muerde el anzuelo. Fantaseó cual millonario, mirando dormir a la bella mujer por la que pagó la noche anterior y ahora soltaría más dinero, para tenerla completamente solo para el.

Sonrió, solo le faltaba un cigarrillo, quizá, entre sus dedos y pasaría el resto de la mañana con sus ojos sobre Rachel; sobre el punto rojo en el que ella arrojó la lanza y dio en el medio. Justo en el lugar exacto.

La vió removerse, con dificultad y su sonrisa se ensanchó. No contó la ronda en que la morena la detuvo y le pidió descansar, pero había sobrepasado un número normal, estaba segura. Se preguntó si ese fuego interno se le había acumulado solo por haberla tenido lejos un fin de semana; porque estaba como maquinada para desear a su esposa la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero el fervor del día anterior rebasó de su propio vaso.

De igual manera tampoco iba a quejarse. Incluso sentía algo de palpitación aún en la punta de su miembro, insatisfecho y caprichoso por Rachel. Se mordió el labio y alzó el mentón, observándola quitarse la sábana y exponerse desnuda ante ella.

\- _Rach-_ susurró imposible de oír. Sonrió con burla, sus intenciones no eran despertarla- _amor de mi vida, despierta-_ se puso de pie y caminó hasta ella, quitándose la bata en el paso. Llegó al borde de la cama, en el medio y tomó sus talones. Con total suavidad, la arrastró hasta que los dedos de Rachel rozaran el piso, a los costados de los suyos-

La oyó balbucear, pretendiendo despertar y acomodó medio cuerpo sobre su espalda. Con el mentón en su hombro, pasó un brazo bajo su cuello y comenzó a moverse contra ella.

\- _Despierta-_

\- _No, Quinn. Ahora, no-_ Rachel intentó separarla, empujándola levemente por la cadera pero ella alejó esa mano y la dejó sobre el colchón, entrelazada con la suya- _Quinn, no. Estoy cansada-_ su voz así lo demostraba. Tan lenta y pausada, pesada por el agotamiento de permanecer despierta y en actividad toda la madrugada-

\- _Si no despiertas, te lo haré dormida-_ la amenazó y le dejó un beso en la mejilla. Un beso retumbante, como el de dos desconocidos al verse por primera vez. Porque sonó a anticipación, a que se preparara a lo que tenía en mente de hacerle-

\- _¿Qué hora es?-_

\- _Hora de estar dentro de ti-_ sin embargo sabía que no estaba lo suficientemente preparada y lastimarla no entraba en sus planes, nunca por mucho que su excitación fuera la mayor. Con la mano atravesada en Rachel, llegó a su seno derecho y lo masajeó, jugueteando con el pezón entre dos de sus dedos-

\- _Quinn….no-_ sonaba a necesidad más que a petición de que no continuara. Por lo que llevó la otra mano entre sus piernas y acarició sus muslos. De arriba abajo y de afuera hacia adentro hasta sentir que la piel de Rachel se heló- _Quinn….debemos despertar a los niños…el Instituto-_ su voz ya era un jadeo y no iba a soltarla ahora.

Con el dedo medio moviéndose rápidamente sobre su clítoris, Rachel se golpeó hacia atrás, contra ella y gimió al sentir su miembro duro y erecto entre sus glúteos. Con la morena moviéndose sobre su erección y el pezón caliente y rígido en su mano, la embistió con un dedo y se movió dentro de ella, en círculos como buscando algo. Quizá el punto de placer para arrojarla derrotada contra la cama. Quizá no.

\- _¿Quieres que me detenga y vaya a despertar a nuestros hijos?-_ se burló y Rachel la miró de reojo, cual fulminante a que se callara-

Pasaron minutos en que se mantuvieron de esa manera hasta que los músculos internos de su esposa apretaron su dedo. Estaba por llegar al clímax y esa no fue su idea primera, no en esa posición.

Cuando la frente de Rachel cayó contra las sábanas, anticipándose a ahogar allí el grito de placer, se alejó de ella y dio un paso atrás. La morena volteó al instante, con su pecho y su espalda sudada y sus ojos negros en reclamo.

\- _Tranquila-_ murmuró pasando una mano a lo largo de sus glúteos hasta apretar uno. Quinn le rodeó la nuca y la besó, siempre fría y dominante como cada vez que compartían intimidad- _no te muevas-_ le ordenó y Rachel no despegó su mirada en el siguiente paso-

Quinn se sentó en el piso, contra la punta de la cama y bajo sus piernas, entre medio de ellas y solo debía bajar la vista para cruzar la de ambas. Tragó saliva, pocas veces compartían esa forma y nunca había sido a la luz del amanecer o alguna otra.

Dejó sus manos en la espalda baja y empujó las caderas de Rachel hacia adelante. La punta de su lengua tocó el punto palpitante de su esposa, con ese sabor distinto que tenia al despertar. Cuando tomó su cabeza y la empujó contra el, hundiéndola en ese mar de flujos, Quinn los chupó con gusto y sin espera.

El sonido idílico de los líquidos chocando contra su boca, dos de sus dedos que vagaban entre los labios inferiores y la embestían; y sus dientes mordiendo de vez en cuando su clítoris, fue suficiente para que el orgasmo golpeara a Rachel.

Mientras la oía respirar entrecortada, se recordó que esa noche deberían dormir en su cuarto especial: estaba segura que alguien las podría haber escuchado.

Le rodeó la cadera, con protección y seguridad y la dejó caer sobre ella. Rachel respiró contra su pecho y ella besó su cabello, mientras lo acariciaba y le recordaba por lo bajo cuánto la amaba.

\- _Tengo que decirte algo-_ le dijo la morena con la voz temblorosa y culpable. Ella la separó apenas, hasta verla nuevamente y asintió- _pero debes prometerme que no te molestarás-_

\- _¿Acaso, de lo que vas a decirme, puso en riesgo a alguien de nosotros? ¿A alguno de nuestros hijos?-_

\- _No, por supuesto que no-_

\- _Entonces lo prometo ¿qué sucede?-_ Rachel humedeció sus labios y aún con su pulso tembloroso, acomodó su cabello y lo hizo a un lado-

\- _¿Recuerdas de la botella que bebiste ayer? ¿La que te dije que era un jarabe de Brooke?-_ asintió con una mueca confusa. No se podía hablar de jarabes luego de tener un orgasmo tan intenso- _no era eso en realidad. Susan me lo entregó como un…como un estimulante. Tú y yo no estábamos teniendo relaciones como de costumbre y estaba muy preocupada, Quinn. Y no quería pensar que era porque tenías otro lugar y alguien más con quién hacerlo-_

\- _Detente ahí, Rachel ¿de verdad hubieses pensado en eso? ¿Me imaginaste con alguien más en una situación que me gusta compartir contigo?-_

\- _Dije que no, no lo imaginé y no quiero hacerlo. Asique déjame terminar….bueno, eso fue lo que tomaste. Por eso supongo te has despertado así hoy y ayer pasamos horas haciendo el amor-_ silencio. Quinn entreabrió su boca y frunció el ceño: Rachel había golpeado justo su ego si creía que la tomó durante toda la noche por culpa de ese líquido.

Era joven aún, ambas lo eran y solo era cuestión de tiempo a solas para tener sexo. Se rascó a un costado de la cabeza y pensó más a fondo. Seguramente esa jalea, brebaje o como Rachel quería llamarlo, actuaba igual que las pastillas para los ancianos: con un tiempo específico de efecto.

\- _¿Ya has sacado la basura?-_ la morena negó con seguridad- _ve y lee y el prospecto de ese no jarabe-_

\- _¿Qué?-_

\- _¿Pretendes que yo vaya?-_ Rachel suspiró molesta, con su mandíbula moviéndose y se puso de pie, dispuesta a obedecerle. Pasaron minutos, apenas dos o tres y la tuvo de vuelta en el cuarto- _¿y?-_ le preguntó cuando se apoyó contra la puerta-

\- _Reacciona a los dos minutos y medio de beberse con una duración de seis horas-_ Quinn sonrió totalmente orgullosa. Ella lo había bebido antes del almuerzo y ya eran casi las 7 de la mañana- _eres una maldita fiera-_

Rachel corrió a ella y Quinn se puso de pie, sosteniéndola y sintiendo sus piernas rodear su cadera.

\- _Lo sé, mi amor-_ susurró contra su oído mientras caminaba hacia el baño- _pero para eso, tú debes despertarla-_

* * *

Quinn descendió la velocidad de su automóvil y aparcó a un costado, donde la fila de coches comenzaba y terminaba unos metros más adelante. Apagó el motor y se quitó el cinturón de seguridad, echándose contra su asiento para estar más relajada.

¿Cómo habían llegado hasta allí? No lo sabía, no podía creer aún que estaban en esa situación pero no iba soltar su agarre y dejar caer a dos de las personas que más quería. Mientras se sostuvieran de ella y ella tuviese cómo tirar, no iba a reducir el esfuerzo.

Oyó un resoplido, molesto mientras en el asiento de acompañante se removían para recostarse contra la ventanilla. Solían hacer en un pasado, cuando se enojaban momentáneamente con la otra y se ignoraban unos minutos, hasta que todo volviera a normalizarse.

Y ese momento, en que parecían estaban perdidas, con facilidad a perderse aún más y hundirse, era el indicado para no cederle el control a la ruina que esperaba por ellas.

Quinn se aclaró la garganta y se humedeció los labios, producto de que no habían hablado en todo el camino.

\- _¿No te gustaría esto?-_

\- _¿De qué hablas?-_

\- _De esto, San. Tener otras responsabilidades además de tu trabajo. Tomar tu coche y manejar a otro lado que no sea el juzgado, manejar hacia el Instituto o el colegio a esperar a tus hijos. Sabiendo que ellos te están esperando también-_ Santana giró y de reojo notó cómo la miraba, como si de la nada le hubiese crecido otra cabeza y estuviese frente a alguien que no conoce-

\- _Odio los niños-_ ella se burló en su cara. Rió con ganas, recordándose a sí misma tiempo atrás-

\- _Lo odiábamos, sí. Recuerdo cuando la hermanita de Britt ¿cómo era su nombre?-_

\- _Sarah-_

\- _Sarah, sí-_ continuó riendo- _era mucho menor a nosotras y cuando Britt hacía de su niñera, la dejábamos sola ¡Los odiábamos! Odiábamos los niños, sí ¿pero cuántos años teníamos? ¿16?-_

\- _Tú los odiabas hasta hace unos años-_

\- _Sí, los odiaba hasta hace poco-_ murmuró sonriendo tontamente y bajando su vista. Observó allí, en su dedo anular, la alianza que la unía a Rachel en un lazo matrimonial y la hacía responsable, en consecuencia, de su felicidad y a la de sus hijos. Hijos que ellas mismas eligieron y nadie las obligó. Ese fue el gran trabajo y cambio en su vida. No podría volver a repetir cuánto odiaba a lo que ahora era su fuente de bienestar. Se removió y apoyó su costado en el asiento, mirando de frente a su mejor amiga- _¿haz visto cómo se tranquiliza tu cuerpo cuando cargas a Brooke? Y comienza por tu cuerpo, luego va subiendo hasta que llega a tu cabeza, toda esa tranquilidad se estanca allí, Santana, no puedes negarlo. La paz que te da un hijo no te la da más nada ni nadie-_

\- _No voy a tener un hijo con Britt solo para intentar superar nuestra crisis-_

\- _¿Y por qué no? Con Rachel no lo planeamos. Simplemente pasó. Una noche hicimos el amor, quisimos hacerlo y nos advertimos que no usaríamos protección. No éramos pareja, a veces incluso continuaba tratándola como mi empleada y la distancia pareció no cortarse. Pero cuando me enteré, cuando el médico me confirmó que Rachel estaba embarazada, todo dentro de mí se desmoronó. Se revolvió algo y nuestra relación se estableció. Nos comprometimos, San y luego nos casamos. Un hijo no es una solución a una nueva oportunidad, un hijo es esa nueva oportunidad. Y tú y Britt se la merecen-_

Cerró su boca y Santana desvió su mirada. Estaba pensándolo, la conocía, estaba pensando en cada palabra que le dijo y analizándolas a su forma. Santana solía hacer todo rápido, incluso pensar, y esa no fue la excepción.

La vió regresar contra su lugar, con la mirada al frente y cruzar los brazos.

\- _Britt se lo merece. Ella se merece esa oportunidad-_ su tono sonaba duro consigo misma, sintiéndose culpable de lo que estaba pasando-

\- _No digas eso, San. Están casadas, son una pareja y desde niñas se aman. Aún tienes tiempo de que nada pase a mayores ¿vas a dejarlo pasar sin hacer nada?-_ la latina la miró, con su labio temblando y sus ojos brillosos, aguantando las lágrimas salir-

\- _Esto está pasando porque dejé que pasara-_

\- _Quizá, hay cosas que simplemente no podemos evitar. Pero ahora puedes llevarlo lejos, olvidarlo y recontinuar como siempre-_

\- _No existe la palabra recontinuar, idiota-_ rió, rieron un momento y Santana se quitó una lágrima bajo su ojo. Quinn estiró su brazo y atrapó su cuello para acercarla. La abrazó, de la manera en que la necesitaba en ese momento y acarició su espalda; como aquella tarde tras cumplir 16, cuando Brittany le preparó una sorpresa, en su casa, algo especial y su padre las descubrió. Y echó a Santana sin piedad y a los gritos-

Incluso el llanto ahogado y desesperado de su amiga sonaba igual. Igual que el de Britt el fin de semana, además. Y, por mucho que el círculo fuese con líneas tristes, sonrió, porque si lloraban de la misma forma era por lo mismo.

\- _La amas, San. Y ella a ti. Cuida eso, por favor-_ Santana se alejó y continuó limpiando su rostro, pretendiendo volver a verse fuerte como lo era en realidad-

\- _¿Y si no tengo otra oportunidad para intentarlo? ¿Si ella ya no lo quiere?-_ Quinn la miró y una media sonrisa se curvó en su rostro. Negó ligeramente con la cabeza y se inclinó más hacia ella-

\- _Britt lo quiere más que nunca. Y quiere que lo hagas, que pelees por esa oportunidad porque te quiere a ti. Puedo asegurártelo, lo ví en ella hace tan solo unas horas-_ y en ese momento lo que vió fue la ilusión de Santana. La latina le sonrió y una campana se oyó a lo lejos- _creo que debería dedicarme a esto de la sicología-_ bromeó acomodando su codo en la ventanilla y mirando al exterior-

\- _¿Ahora eres cupido o qué?-_ negó, con seguridad y regresó a verla-

\- _Cuando dos personas como tú y ella, o como Rachel y yo, se encuentran, no las atraviesa una miserable flecha como la de cupido. Las traspasa y une una lanza. Algo difícil, duro e imposible de romper con fuerza física. Eres mucho leyes y abogacía pero nada de sentimientos, Santana-_

\- _Cierra la boca-_

\- _Como sea-_ Quinn entrecerró los ojos y se acercó más al parabrisas: una cantidad de niños se acercaban y dispersaban en distintos lados y frente al llamado de sus padres- _ahora vas, traes a mi hija y siente por ti misma lo que te dije antes-_

No hubo quejas ni palabras. Santana se bajó del coche y con ansias llegó hasta la maestra de Brooke, que sostenía de la mano a la niña. Quinn sonrió, su pequeña hija gritó emocionada por la latina y se colgó de ella en un abrazo.

Mientras se acercaban a ella, se desafió a sí misma que esa sería la solución para sus amigas. Algo o alguien que les hiciera olvidar el trabajo, el dinero y el tiempo que perdían en ello. Necesitaban comenzar a formar una familia.

El problema, fue que notó que Brooke ya tenía la edad adecuada para tener un hermano pequeño. Que ella y Rachel podrían aprovechar y hablarlo, pensar en la posibilidad de un hijo más, el hermano que Luke tanto les reclamaba.

Infló su pecho y soltó el aire cuando su hija abrió la puerta trasera y se subió con algo de dificultad. Se coló entre los asientos y abrazó su cuello antes de dejarle un beso en la mejilla. Cuando Brooke se acomodó en su lugar, notó la mirada soñadora de Santana en ellas.

\- _Ma, San me dará un gato-_ encendió el motor y fulminó con la mirada a su amiga. Desde que Charlie había enfermado dos inviernos atrás, se prometió no volvería a tener otra mascota. No soportaría volver a ver a Brooke llorar por la partida del perro-

\- _Sí, cariño-_ le dijo moviendo la palanca de cambios y alejándose de allí- _de felpa, otro más en tu colección-_ la celebración de su hija fue suficiente para no continuar reclamándole a Santana.

* * *

Con la pequeña mochila de su hija en la mano y dos bolsas de compras en la otra, Quinn empujó la puerta con el pie luego de que Brooke corriera y no se percatara de dejarla abierta para ella.

Adentro, evitó mirar la imagen del living y pasó directo a la cocina para dejar las cosas. Regresó, a los sillones, y le dio un manotazo al brazo de Louis que abrazaba los hombros de Chloe.

Ambos solo la vieron y ella lo miró un momento, transmitiéndole un claro mensaje al rubio y novio de su hija. Lo vió tragar con fuerzas, incluso y ambos jóvenes se separaron por unos centímetros. Les sonrió con sorna y caminó escaleras arriba, directo al cuarto de Luke. Abrió la puerta sin golpear y la dejó de esa manera, descubriendo a su hijo acostado con Hanna mientras conversaban por lo bajo.

\- _Las puertas siempre abiertas. Hay que dejar ventilar la casa-_ les dijo y sin esperar respuesta los dejó otra vez solos.

Caminó e ingresó a su cuarto, sorprendiéndose al no encontrar a Rachel en el. Regresó por sus pasos y allí, al final del pasillo, en su cuarto especial, sonrió al verla hacer algo de ejercicios.

\- _Mi casa está llena de adolescentes ¿qué haces aquí?-_

\- _¿Tu casa?-_

\- _Nuestra casa… ¿por qué tengo a todos esos niñitos hormonales aquí?-_ Rachel alzó sus pies, en un ejercicio junto a sus brazos y bajó del caño para tomar una toalla-

\- _Cuando dejes de exagerar con eso, el mundo se acabará. O mejor aún, comenzará el apocalipsis zombie. Solo están viendo una película, Quinn y son las cuatro de la tarde, relájate ¿Y Brooke?-_

\- _Abajo. Hoy salió muy contenta de su salón, tendrías que haberla visto-_

\- _¿De verdad? Eso es bueno, tiene que ir acostumbrándose para el año entrante ¿hablaste con Santana?-_ Quinn asintió, tomando una botella de un costado y acercándose a ella-

\- _La dejé en el aeropuerto antes de venir, te envía saludos. Lo solucionarán, estoy segura-_ agregó tendiéndosela y se detuvo un segundo, a observarla beber con el sudor en su frente, en su pecho y su abdomen libre gracias a ese pequeño top deportivo.

Se lamió el labio y acortó la distancia. Una de sus manos se estiró hasta Rachel y se acomodó en su cadera, permitiéndole que continuara bebiendo.

\- _¿Rach?-_ un murmuro salió de la morena por la ocupación de su boca en el pico de la botella y ella bajó la vista hasta su abdomen, suspirando y negando ligeramente- _nada. Solo no hagas tantos ejercicios, esas pastillas no aumentan tu peso-_

Rachel alejó la botella y la apretó en su dirección, lanzándole un chorro directo a la cara.

\- _Claro que sí...Voy a ducharme ¿trajiste lo que te encargué de la tienda?-_

\- _Ajá ¿por qué me pediste tantas cosas?-_

\- _Hanna y Louis se quedarán a cenar-_ Quinn gesticuló con fastidio y dejó caer sus brazos, vencida a esas palabras- _Zoe también vendrá, Chloe la invitó para que no te molestaras tanto-_

\- _Está bien, pero tú prepara…-_

\- _¿Y puedes ir preparando la cena? En la heladera te dejé la receta-_ la cortó dejándole un beso en los labios y pasando a su lado- _¡Te amo!-_ le recordó mientras se alejaba y ella se pasó una mano por el cabello: odiaba cocinar.

Cuando pasó frente al cuarto de su hijo, se detuvo un momento y apuntó bajo su ojo y luego a él, en señal de que estaba vigilándolo. Tras bajar las escaleras, cuando pasó tras Chloe, giró y le dedicó lo mismo a Louis, que la observaba con algo de miedo.

\- _¿Qué haces, hija?-_ le preguntó a Brooke que estaba arrodillada sobre una silla y pintaba algo sobre la mesa-

\- _Un dibujo-_

\- _¿Para mamá?-_

\- _No, ma. Para Zoe-_ Quinn se detuvo frente a la alacena y, con sus brazos alzados en ella, la vió por sobre su hombro-

\- _¿Para Zoe? –_

\- _Sí-_

\- _¿Y a mamá no vas a pintarle nada?-_

\- _Luego-_ rodó los ojos, algo molesta y continuó sacando unos bols para cocinar-

\- _¿Ayudas a mamá, Brooke? –_

\- _No ahora, no puedo….Zoe viene hoy-_

\- _Ajá, si, vendrá a cenar-_

\- _Mamá-_ se acercó Chloe hasta ella mientras cortaba tomates- _este año ya tengo la edad suficiente para irme de vacaciones con mis amigos ¿cierto?-_

\- _No-_

\- _¡Pero mamá! Todo el salón alquilará unas cabañas fuera de la ciudad, el gasto es menos y estaremos todos. No voy a ser la única en ausentarse-_

\- _Ya te respondí, Chloe. Tienes 15 apenas-_

\- _Zoe también irá-_ se excusó. Por mucho que su mejor amiga era la capitana de las porrista, era la joven más responsable y sensata del Instituto, nadie obtenía quejas de ella y cuidaba de Chloe como una hermana mayor, a pesar de ser unos meses menor-

\- _¿Zoe?-_ preguntó Brooke-

\- _Sí, Zoe y su novio-_

\- _Tonto-_ agregó la pequeña, bajándose de la silla y llevándose con ella el dibujo y algunos crayones-

\- _He dicho que no, Chloe ¿tan difícil es entenderlo?-_

\- _¡Bien! Y cuando todos se burlen de mí, espero que salgas a defenderme y a dar tus razones por lo que me lo prohibiste-_ Chloe golpeó su pie contra el piso y regresó junto a su novio-

Quinn continuó cortando y bufando por lo bajo. Su hija se merecía esas vacaciones, era un excelente estudiante y a ella le gustaba la manera en que cuidaba a Brooke. Pero no quería imaginarla lejos, sin la supervisión de un adulto y con su novio cerca.

Arrojó la cebolla recién cortada dentro de una olla y se detuvo un momento a pensar. Desde el primer momento, Chloe demostró ser su propio espejo, el reflejo de lo que ella era en verdad. Sin tan solo a veces sus personalidades no chocaran, quizá fuese más fácil darle a entender ciertas cosas.

Recordó cuando la conoció, con esa ironía que tan bien manejaba a los 9 años y masticando un chicle, apoyando su personalidad liberal. Y la imagen de Brooke saliendo del salón, minutos atrás, se sumó a su mente.

Notó que crecían rápido y que en algún momento iba a tener que darles la independencia que se merecían. Suspiró, arrepintiéndose de tomar esa rápida decisión con Chloe y no haberle dado la ilusión siquiera de decirle que lo pensaría, que hablarían y quizá podía irse con sus amigos de vacaciones.

Unos brazos rodearon su cintura y el aroma de Rachel llegó a su nariz. Se irguió, sintiéndola apretarse contra su espalda y dejó el cuchillo a un lado antes de hablarle:

\- _¿Rach?-_

\- _¿Si?-_

\- _¿Has pensado en tener otro hijo?-_

* * *

 **Otro caps queridas lectoras/es, espero les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por leer y/ comentar, son un amor.**

 **Zadaleghiel: Dudo mucho que la vaya a saludar públicamente pero no tendría por qué sorprendernos si no lo hace. Me conformo con que Emma sí lo haga y haya fotos Robchele de su fiestita. Saludos Ale!**

 **DiannaticAgron: Jajaja bue y quién sos vos para decir que Lea madure? Si te vas a creer todo lo que nos está vendiendo con su "novio", dejame decirte que la inmadura no es Lea.**

 **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.** **Que estén bien, saludos!**


	8. De dragones y princesas

Cap. VIII: "De dragones y princesas"

\- _¿Otro hijo?-_ fue lo primero que salió de la boca de Rachel. Quinn volteó, para mirar su gesto y la notó algo sorprendida, como si estuviese repitiéndose mentalmente la pregunta- _¿ahora?-_

\- _Bueno, no he dicho que quiero agrandar la familia. Solo quería saber si te lo has planteado alguna vez-_ Rachel dio un paso atrás, rascándose tras su cabeza, confusa y ella notó que aún no se había duchado. Llevaba su conjunto deportivo solo que sin sus zapatillas-

\- _Bueno, desde que hemos tenido a Brooke, solo lo he pensado algunas veces. Quizá cuando ella aún era pequeña-_

\- _Es nuestra pequeña aún-_

\- _Más pequeña-_ se corrigió la morena- _vamos a cumplir 37, Quinn. Luke ya tiene 16 y no sé que tan bueno sea esa diferencia de edad. Más la nuestra-_

\- _Entiendo-_ suspiró ella, tragando saliva con fuerzas y sintiendo esa presión, esa bola dentro de su garganta querer expulsarse por sus ojos. Estimaba que nada de malo tenía la edad y aún estaban ambas, y sus hijos, considerables en recibir otro integrante a la familia.

Brooke crecía, iba a seguir creciendo y no se trataba de reemplazarla, ni a Chloe ni a Luke. Solo que sentía algo de ese amor maternal que disfrutaba en más cantidad y, así como vió y disfrutó ver el embarazo desarrollarse por una niña, quería apostar toda su suerte por un niño. Saber si se sentía diferente, si Rachel actuaría distinta y los caprichos que le cumplirían no serían iguales.

Pero al parecer su esposa ya tenía todo limitado, estructurado y organizado como lo hacía con la casa, la medicación de Brooke tiempo atrás y la responsabilidad de sus hijos adolescentes. Quizá había contentado suficiente el embarazo por aquellos siete meses pasados con Brooke. O no. No lo había pasado nada bien y por eso no quería repetirlo. Y si eso era, la entendía. No iba a obligarla a un sufrimiento del que no tenía idea cómo se sentía ni cuándo superarlo.

Se pasó parte de la mano por su frente, quitando algo de sudor que el vapor al lado le generaba y giró, para continuar cocinando.

\- _Los doctores nos han dicho que Brooke necesitará mucho de nuestro cuidado hasta sus 10, Quinn. Creo que nos necesita lo suficiente como para pensar en algo más-_ asintió, aún de espalda a ella y mordió su labio para contenerse de responderle. Ella cuidaría Brooke más que a sí misma, siempre lo haría, y no creía que otro hijo le quitaría de su tiempo con ella. Ni con ninguno de sus otros dos hijos- _¿tú quieres que lo intentemos?-_ negó al instante. Agitó la cabeza por el enojo, sin pensar ni darse tiempo a cambiar la respuesta.

Si Rachel no compartía su idea o ilusión desde el inicio, no tenía sentido exponerse sola.

\- _Bien…voy a ducharme y cuando baje te ayudaré con el postre-_

\- _Está bien, puedo sola-_ oyó el último murmullo de la morena y sus pasos alejarse. Alzó el cuchillo y con brusquedad cortó una calabaza. La cortaría en cientos de pedazos, como a Rachel nunca le gustaba que lo hiciera, y la dejaría hervir por más de media hora, por mucho que su esposa siempre lo dejara unos quince minutos.

Se limpió las manos cuando sintió el celular vibrar dentro de su pantalón y lo tomó, abriendo el mensaje con una sonrisa.

 _"Si, definitivamente dedícate a la sicología rubia dominada. Con Britt lo intentaremos, buscaremos un hijo. O dos. Quizá tres. La amo. Envíale saludos a tu familia"_

Se recostó contra la mesada y dejó caer sus brazos. Estaba feliz por Santana y Brittany, tendrían sus propios hijos ahora y Brooke con quién jugar en un tiempo. Y tendría nueve meses que ver a Brittany o a Santana desarrollar su embarazo.

Y no se trataba de envidiarlas o molestarse por su alegría. Se trataba solo de querer volver a ocupar ese lugar. De sentir la emoción y la adrenalina de que, tantos minutos como se avancen, luego jugarán en tu contra. Como cuando cargó a Rachel en sus brazos, después de que rompiera bolsa.

Brooke entró a la cocina y dejó el móvil a un lado, para agacharse a su altura mientras le hablaba:

\- _Para ti-_ y le entregó un hoja, grande y con un dibujo. Lo tomó y sonrió, esperando que le contara de qué se trataba- _eres tú-_ le dijo señalando en la parte superior, lo que parecía una persona sosteniendo un palo- _ma-_ continuó bajando su dedo, hasta un retrato similar solo que pintado el cabello de otro color- _y nosotros-_ debajo de todo, atravesados por el largo y desalineado color verde, varios intentos de círculos que parecían niños, quizá, en su imaginación-

\- _¿Tú y tus hermanos?-_ Brooke asintió, sonrojada y llevando el dedo pulgar a su boca- _aquí hay muchos-_ la niña alzó los hombros-

\- _La maest…la maest….-_

\- _La maestra-_

\- _Sí, dijo que los hermanos-_ Quinn ocultó una sonrisa, la letra R era algo que Brooke directamente no pronunciaba aún- _son sorpresas. Para mamá-_ asintió, intentando unir la idea y le rodeó su pequeño cuerpo, acercándola a ella para abrazarla-

\- _¿Está gustándote el preescolar?-_ en su hombro, sintió el movimiento afirmativo de su hija y le dejó un beso en la cabeza justo a tiempo, antes de que saliera corriendo rumbo a la puerta al oír el timbre-

\- _¡Zoe!_

* * *

\- _¿No se está tardando mucho? Muero de hambre-_

\- _Tú morirías con solo pasar una hora sin comer. Sin ver tus series o quedarte dormida mientras estudias-_ Quinn apretó los labios, divertida ante la respuesta de Zoe al reclamo de su hija y arrastró su silla más contra la mesa. Estaban todos sentados, esperando impacientemente por Luke que hablaba por teléfono desde hacía casi media hora.

Ella tuvo que alzar su brazo y golpear con un dedo su muñeca, impaciente del tiempo que estaba derrochando. Pasaron otros minutos más hasta que regresó y se unió a ellos, a un lado de Hanna.

Esta vez con Rachel en la punta, ella a su derecha y al lado de Brooke, le sonrió en agradecimiento con algo de ironía. Se estiró hasta su pequeña hija y le preguntó si quería que cortara sus verduras, recibiendo un vergonzoso no que la sorprendió.

\- _¿Puedes cortar las mías, entonces?-_ bromeó Chloe frente a ella, alcanzando su plato y logrando la risa de su hermana-

\- _Que graciosa ¿no morías de hambre?... ¿Quieres entonces que le alcance el plato a mamá y ella las cortes, Brooke?-_ le insistió y la niña volvió a negar. Ella frunció el ceño, si bien Brooke usabas cubiertos acorde a su edad, más pequeños, aún le costaba un poco cortar sus alimentos. Sobre todo las verduras y la carne que tenía ahora a un lado- _¿no quieres comer?-_ esta vez asintió, riendo cual niña la descubren en una travesura y extendió su plato a un costado, donde Zoe estaba acomodada a su lado- _No, cariño, no puedes molestar a…-_

\- _Está bien por mí, señora Fabray. Yo lo hago-_ y las observó: Zoe lo hacía cual hermana mayor, sin inconvenientes ni problema y Brooke no quitaba los ojos de ella. Abrió la boca, para reclamar sutilmente cuando una patada bajo la mesa se lo impidió-

\- _La sal, mi amor-_ le murmuró Rachel entre dientes y ella la tomó, mirando de reojo aún a su pequeña hija- _¿qué tanto hablabas con tu abuelo, Luke?-_

\- _Iremos de vacaciones a la casa de uno de sus amigos, dice que tiene un taller de tecnología antigua y hablará con él para que pueda traerme algo que quiera-_

\- _¿Qué amigo? ¿Te dijo su nombre?-_ preguntó Quinn, hablaba de Russel después de todo y, más allá de Salvatore, el único cercano con que ella había conversado de pequeña, los demás no le generaban confianza-

\- _Sí, un tal Salvatore-_ sonrió: su padre realmente estaba esforzándose en hacer bien las cosas- _es un taller a unos kilómetros, al borde del río y alejado de la ciudad porque el tipo recolecta cosas que van a parar a un descampado de allí. Y arma cualquier tipo de objeto que se proponga ¿Loco, no?-_

\- _¿Quiénes serían los que van? ¿Por qué a mi no me dijo nada?-_ reclamó Chloe-

\- _Seremos todos hombres, genia. Puedo ir mamá ¿cierto?-_

\- _Claro que sí, hijo-_ se le adelantó Rachel con una sonrisa y ella volteó a verla ¿Desde cuándo Rachel tomaba decisiones sin consultárselo?- _¿Cuántos días serían?-_

\- _Posiblemente un fin de semana-_ la morena llevó el tenedor a su boca y ella continuó observándola. Sin embargo Rachel no le devolvió la mirada y, por el contrario, sus ojos se fueron a Hanna para comenzar una conversación-

\- _¿Qué harás en vacaciones, Hanna? Son las últimas antes de que se gradúen el año entrante-_

\- _Iremos con unas amigas a una acampada, también fuera de la ciudad y la primera semana. Será divertido, dos madres nos acompañarán y son más adolescentes que nosotras si de vacaciones se trata-_

\- _¿Lo ven?-_ se coló Chloe- _ella si irá de vacaciones con sus amigas-_

\- _Hanna tiene 16-_ le recordó Quinn- _tú apenas cumpliste 15 ¿y no oíste? Algunas madres las acompañarán-_

\- _Pero mamá…-_

\- _Ya lo discutimos, Chloe. Y mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma-_

\- _Luego lo discutiremos bien-_ intervino nuevamente Rachel y ella giró a verla con lentitud. La morena la miró con sus cejas alzadas, desafiándola a que la contradijera pero ella cerró la boca- _quizá si no van tan lejos, hija y a un lugar seguro, para nosotros sería de gran alivio-_

\- _Lo haremos-_ respondió de inmediato Chloe, con su tono ilusionado y mirando a su mejor amiga- _podemos hacerlo ¿cierto Zoe?-_

\- _Por supuesto, no creo que nadie se interponga-_

\- _Bien, y a ver tú, Louis-_ ironizó Quinn arrojándose contra la silla y señalándolo- _también te irás solo con tus amigos ¿cierto?-_

\- _No, señora. Mis padres son bastante rigurosos y hasta el último año de preparatoria no lo tengo permitido. Iré con ellos, a la casa de mis abuelos en el sur-_ Quinn entrecerró los ojos, un rubor cubrió todo el rostro del chico y su voz temblaba al hablarle, así como su mirada se desviaba hacia otro lado luego de que no podía mirarla por más de dos segundos. Chloe le palmeó el muslo, sonriéndole cual novia orgullosa y su vergüenza aumentó. Y se sorprendió a sí misma, porque esta vez no le había molestado el contacto-

\- _¿Cuál es tu promedio en el Instituo, Louis?-_ insistió y él se aclaró la garganta-

\- _9.5-_

\- _Es el mejor del salón-_ informó Chloe abrazándolo y ella no lo demostró, pero interiormente estaba comenzando a relajarse- _toca el piano, hace deporte y es el capitán del equipo de soccer-_

\- _Co capitán-_ se coló Zoe- _Nicholas lo es junto a él-_

\- _No hay dos capitanes, Zoe-_ murmuró Chloe- _tu novio es el arquero-_ aseguró y un sonido retumbó en toda la cocina. Dirigieron su vista a Brooke, que había lanzado su tenedor contra el plato y aún conservaba su mano en lo alto- _como sea, si me dan permiso para ir con mis amigas a esas vacaciones, les prometo cumplir cada orden al pie de la letra. Sus órdenes-_

\- _Podarás el césped, arreglarás las rosas del patio delantero, lavarás el auto, sacarás la basura cada noche y, mi favorito, limpiarás todos los cuartos-_

\- _¡Qué! No exageres, mamá-_ cortó la ilusión de Quinn - _me refería cosas como ,no sé, lavar mi plato en cada comida o guardarlo-_

\- _Eres tan servicial, hija… ¿y tú?-_ le preguntó a Brooke y dejándole unas cosquillas - _¿a dónde irás de vacaciones?-_

\- _Con mami-_ respondió por lo bajo, con timidez y hundiéndose en su silla-

\- _Que pena, Brooke-_ la molestó Luke mientras le servía algo de agua a su novia- _mami es mía y se irá conmigo-_

\- _¡No! Conmigo-_ tan rápido como lo gritó, abandonó su silla y corrió hasta Rachel, subiéndose sobre ella sin importarle que aún estaba comiendo- _¿ma?-_ cubriendo su boca para terminar de masticar, la morena asintió para que continuara- _tonto-_ le dijo a su hermano volteando a verlo y luego se quedó allí, contra el pecho de su madre y recibiendo de su tenedor de vez en cuando con algo de verduras-

\- _Que pena para ambos, en realidad-_ dijo Quinn en un victorioso carraspeo- _¿y cómo estuvo mi cena?-_

Todos pegaron su pulgar a sus dedos índice y la sonrisa de que había estado deliciosa, respondieron su pregunta.

Quinn arrastró su silla hacia su esposa, cuando los jóvenes se cerraron en un pequeño círculo para continuar hablando y se estiró hasta Brooke, que jugaba animadamente con un mechón de Rachel.

\- _Mami se irá de vacaciones con mamá. Porque mami es de mamá-_ la niña estiró su brazo, alejándola con la mano en su rostro y ella rió, antes de volver a su lugar y terminar la cena.

* * *

\- _Y si tú eres ese ¿cuál es mamá?-_ preguntó Quinn divertida. Estaba en el cuarto de su hija, sentada junto a Brooke mientras la niña, ya alistada para dormir, le mostraba distintos osos de felpas-

\- _Mamá…es…em-_ la oyó balbucear y buscar con sus ojos en los pies de la cama, donde descansaban sus muñecos y tomó uno. Quinn frunció el ceño-

\- _¿Un dragón?-_ la niña asintió- _¿Por qué un dragón? No quiero ser un dragón, Brooke. Cámbialo-_

\- _Por eso eres un dragón-_ aseguró Chloe al pasar por el pasillo-

\- _Ni se te ocurra irte a dormir sin haber lavado los platos-_ una risa, corta e irónica, se oyó desde el cuarto de al lado- _A menos que no quieras ir con tus amigas de vacaciones, claro-_ como si de una maratón se tratara, su hija mayor regresó corriendo por sus pasos y desde allí pudo escucharla bajar las escaleras- _entonces, Brooke ¿puede mamá ser otra cosa? Los dragones son….algo malos-_

\- _No-_

\- _¿No puedo serlo o no son malos?-_

\- _No son malos. Ellos cuidan. Señor Quinno me cuida-_ alzó una ceja al instante-

\- _¿Señor Quinno es él?-_ le preguntó señalando el dragón color celeste que sostenía entre sus manos. Brooke asintió, antes de entregárselo y dejarle un beso en la mejilla- _¿quieres que mamá te cuente un cuento? -_ entusiasmada, la niña dio un salto y se acomodó contra el respaldar, asintiendo emocionada- _¿Señor Quinno es malo?-_ Brooke negó con la cabeza- _pero antes lo era-_

\- _Pero ma…-_

\- _Antes, hija, tienes que dejarme terminar. Escucha por qué lo era y ya no….Señor Quinno vivía solo, en su cueva, siempre estaba solo y salía de ella únicamente para buscar comida-_ continuó sacudiendo apenas el dragón- _entonces tanto estar solo se aburría. No tenía amigos, ni mamá o papá y eso lo ponía malo. Señor Quinno lanzaba fuego cada vez que abría la boca y eso asustaba a algunos, cuando se querían acercar a el. Y eso lo ponía triste, también. Hasta que un día, mientras agarraba su comida…-_

\- _¿En dónde?-_

\- _¿En un bosque? En un bosque-_ repitió al ver la sonrisa aprobadora de su hija- _ese día, mientras agarraba unas hojas de un árbol, el conoció a alguien-_ agregó girando y observando cada muñeco. Tomó uno y lo sacudió en su otra mano, ilusionando a Brooke en un diálogo entre ellos- _era la princesa. Conoció a una princesa y le gustó mucho. Se enamoró de ella pero sabía que la princesa era muy buena, entonces tenía que cambiar. Y cambió-_

\- _¿Ya no era malo?-_

\- _Ya no era malo. La princesa y el se hicieron amigos y todos los días salían a buscar comidas. Hasta que señor Quinno un día la besó-_ Quinn se detuvo un momento, a reír por el gesto de su hija al cubrirse la cara avergonzada- _la besó y le dijo que le gustaba mucho. Entonces ¿qué pasó?-_

\- _¿Qué pasó?-_

\- _Se hicieron novios. Señor Quinno llevaba a pasear a la hermosa princesa cada día al río, le regalaba las manzanas que caían de los árboles y vivieron felices en el bosque. Con muchos amigos y el señor Quinno bueno ahora-_

\- _¿Hijos?-_ Quinn le sonrió dulcemente. A pesar del desarrollo prematuro que algunos médicos le habían anticipado para su hija, Brooke era muy inteligente para su edad-

\- _Y tuvieron muchos hijos-_ agregó, poniéndose de pie y tomando todos los peluches entre sus brazos y arrojándolos sobre la cama. No importaba cuán desordenado había quedado, la risa de su hija lo compensaba todo- _duérmete ya, mi amor-_ la cubrió con la frazada y se inclinó a dejarle un beso en la frente.

Apagó la lámpara de la mesa a un lado y caminó hasta la puerta. Volteó y la miró ya dormida, abrazada a señor Quinno y su dulce princesa. Apagó la luz y ladeó apenas la puerta, antes de caminar a su cuarto.

* * *

\- _Ese niñito, Louis, me está cayendo mejor ¿Crees que de verdad irá de vacaciones con sus padres? ¿O solo lo dijo y se irá tras Chloe?-_

Rachel asomó su cabeza y, desde la puerta del baño, observó con diversión la cama, donde su esposa le hablaba y miraba detenidamente el techo.

\- _No seas paranoica, Quinn. Los días ni siquiera coinciden-_

\- _Cierto, cierto ¿entonces qué? ¿Le daremos el permiso?-_

\- _Si se lo dimos a Luke, sería injusto no dárselo a ella también-_

\- _Error-_ la corrigió, apoyándose en sus codos y viéndola- _tú se lo diste-_ Rachel mordió su labio con costumbre y regresó contra el lavabo, para terminar de enjuagar sus dientes-

\- _Irá con tu padre. Se llevan muy bien y me gusta esa relación que tienen. Luke se divierte con él-_

\- _Eso parece…cuando era pequeña, papá era un tanto más retraído. Quizá por Judy-_ Rachel sonrió, después de tanto tiempo, Quinn lo había llamado "papá". Y siempre era Russel para ella- _¿cuánto hace que se acostaron?-_

\- _¿Los niños?-_ preguntó ella, abriendo el botiquín y quitando una pequeña caja de medicamentos-

\- _Ajá-_

\- _No lo sé, media hora. Más-_ Quinn continuó hablando y ella dejó de escucharla por un momento. Quitó la tira del interior y la notó completa. Era el primer día, luego de la semana que no tomaba las píldoras anticonceptivas por llegar al día 21, y, si iba a tener relaciones con su esposa, debía retomarlas. Como siempre, desde su día de ovulación.

Sin embargo, cuando iba a retirar una, algo la detuvo.

Alzó la vista y se miró en el espejo. Se veía, lo aparentaba y sobre todo, se sentía joven. O quizá no tan adulta, y lista para cualquier otro reto en su vida. Podía con Luke, que era como el hijo que toda madre querría: buen estudiante, responsable y protector con sus hermanas.

Podía con Chloe, que era el reflejo rudo de Quinn y parecía que nada la detenía. Y, si podía manejar el carácter de su hija, podía manejar el de cualquiera. Chloe era liberal, segura y no se dejaba pisotear por nadie. Y cualquier madre querría eso en su hija.

Y podía con Brooke. La tuvo en su interior por siete meses y la tenía con ella, entre sus brazos, desde hacía cuatro años. Nunca olvidó el horario de su medicación ni el del turno para un nuevo chequeo. Y si podía contra cualquier pronóstico que algún médico prevenía, entonces podía con todo.

Pero podía además porque tenía su apoyo, su pared firme que nunca la dejaba caer y ni siquiera resbalar. Tenía a Quinn, su esposa, la mujer de su vida y su familia continuaba amurallada gracias a ella, por ella y no podía imaginarse en la misma situación con alguien más. O sola.

Y no era dependencia ni vulnerabilidad. Era amor, el que sentía por Quinn y la sensación de seguridad que la rubia generaba en ella.

Podían tener desde una nueva mascota a la nueva ilusión de su esposa, otro hijo, que Quinn continuaría cuidándolos a todos y a más por igual. Lo sabía, no tenía duda de eso.

Quiso golpearse en ese momento: aún era joven ¿por qué le había soltado todas esas excusas a Quinn horas atrás? No lo sabía, quizá algo de miedo o algo de sorpresa por la repentina pregunta.

Tamborileó sus dedos y se mordió el labio.

\- _Rach ¿te falta mucho?-_ volvió a asomarse y la rubia ya la esperaba desnuda, cubierta apenas por la sábana. Regresó contra el grifo y lo abrió, para juntar algo de agua con su mano-

Se mojó la cara y le sonrió al reflejo húmedo que mostraba de ella. Alzó los hombros con firmeza, cualquier figura podía recuperarse luego de otro embarazo.

Guardó la caja de pastillas nuevamente y apagó la luz, regresando a su esposa casi a trote. Se arrojó sobre ella y le dejó que le quitara el brassier, lo único que llevaba junto a su braga.

Cuando Quinn las rodó y se acomodó sobre ella, besando su cuello y entre sus pechos, echó su cabeza hacia atrás, recordando todo lo que había disfrutado con Brooke dentro de ella.

Todo lo que vivió durante el embarazo.

* * *

 **Y como en Argentina ya van a ser las doce, el cumpleaños de mi bebita es más que suficiente para actualizar. Otro caps y con este ya pasamos la mitad de esta segunda parte. Muchas gracias por leer y/ o tomarse el tiempo de comentar, gracias.**

 **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen (de lo contrario Rachel hubiese experimentado con Cassandra porque tipo tanta tensión no era para desaprovecharla)** **Que estén bien, saludos!**


	9. El paso del tiempo

Cap. IX: "El paso del tiempo"

\- _¿Mamá?-_ Quinn alzó la vista ante el llamado. Luke estaba en la puerta de su cuarto, había golpeado levemente dos veces y estaba mirándola con algo de timidez. Ella cerró el álbum de fotos que observaba sobre la cama y lo dejó a un lado-

\- _Pasa -_ se arrastró hasta el respaldar de la cama y allí lo esperó. Luke ocupó una de las puntas y, luego de que lo incentivara con una mirada, se acercó un poco más. Tímido, apenas sonrojado y aclarándose la garganta- _¿te pasa algo?-_

\- _¿Ahora?-_

\- _Sí, o en general ¿estás bien?-_

\- _Estoy muy bien, mamá. Gracias por preguntar pero en realidad…-_

\- _Tú venías a preguntarme a mí-_ Luke asintió, con una sonrisa por la facilidad con que su madre conocía sus gestos- _te escucho-_

\- _Sé que para ti y para mamá, sobre todo para ti, es un tanto difícil vernos crecer a mí y a Chloe. Y lo hemos hablado ¿si? con mi hermana lo hablamos y llegamos a la conclusión de que ciertos pasos que demos, lo consultaremos con ustedes antes. A ella se le es más fácil hablar con mamá, pero yo necesito hablar de esto contigo-_ Quinn gesticuló con desánimo, aquí iba a preguntar sobre "la charla", de la que cualquier hijo huiría pero la que quería taparse los oídos ahora, era ella. Se rascó nerviosa, bajo su nariz y asintió, esperando porque continuara- _necesito, y me gustaría, algunos consejos de tu parte-_

\- _¿De qué exactamente?-_ él ladeó la cabeza, exigiéndole que no fuera tan obvia a su negación- _está bien ¿hablaremos de sexo?-_ Luke asintió- _supongo que aún no has dado ese paso con Hanna ¿o me equivoco?-_

\- _No, no lo hemos dado. Es mujer y ya sabes que algunas tienen esa tontería del momento perfecto, el chico ideal, los pétalos y esas cursilerías-_

\- _¿Ella te lo ha dicho?-_ Luke la miró confundido. Ahora que lo pensaba no, y su novia no parecía de esas chicas exageradamente femeninas y que todo lo veían color de rosa. Era sencilla, espontánea e independiente. Por eso estaba enamorado de ella. Quinn lo vió agachar su cabeza, sacudiéndola para esconder una risa- _bueno, el primer paso ya lo tienes dado. A ella no le importará esas cosas-_

\- _¿Y si sí lo hace?-_

\- _Si lo hiciera, créeme que ya lo sabrías. No hay nada más insoportable que una mujer así. Bien, y esto de avanzar en su relación ¿lo han hablado?-_

\- _Bastante. Cuando voy a su casa y vemos una película, ya sabes, cuando termina vienen los besos en el sillón y ella se acuesta sobre mí y no puedo…-_

\- _Sí, si entiendo. Bien, lo primero que debes saber, es que no importa cuánto quieras disfrutar tú, Luke, tienes que hacerla sentir bien a ella. Es jovencita, lo son ambos y la falta de experiencia no tiene que entorpecerte. Porque tú eres... tú no has tenido relaciones antes ¿verdad?-_ Luke negó al instante-

\- _No, mamá, claro que no. Sabes que Hanna me gusta desde pequeño y lo estamos esperando juntos-_

\- _Bien-_ suspiró ella con tranquilidad- _bueno ¿qué estaba diciendo?-_

\- _Lo de la experiencia y…-_

\- _Oh, si, sí. Entonces ¿van a preparar un lugar o qué?-_

\- _Bueno, tenía pensado que fuese aquí porque en su…-_

\- _No, no, no ¡por dios, Luke! Tienes dos hermanas y tus madres te oirían ¿cómo demonios llegaste a esa idea?-_

\- _Si me dejara terminar de hablar se ahorraría gritos, señora Fabray. Decía que tenía pensado, pero Hanna me dijo exactamente lo que acabas de decirme, entonces no, aquí no. Puedes respirar aliviada…hablé con el abuelo-_

\- _Ay, no ¿ahora él es tu mejor amigo y esas cosas?-_

\- _Solo estás celosa, mantén tu boca cerrada un segundo. Hable con Russel y me dijo que me prestaría su cabaña de verano pero-_ alzó la voz él cuando Quinn abrió la boca para reclamar- _que primero lo hablara y consultara contigo ¿contenta?-_

\- _Ajá, algo. Una vez me llevó ahí -_

\- _¿Con una muchacha también?-_

\- _No seas idiota, claro que no. Había terminado el colegio con buen promedio y en regalo me llevó por primera vez, con Judy y alguna de sus amigas. Hay un lago a unos metros y todo lo que lo rodea son montañas. Un lugar muy tranquilo y seguro. Papá tuvo problemas económicos una vez y le habían propuesto vender la cabaña para solucionarlo. No lo hizo y trabajó gratis para un tipo por más de dos años-_

\- _¿Era tanto el dinero?-_

\- _Apuestas, su debilidad. En fin ¿y cuándo querrías ir allí?-_

\- _No lo sé, cuando vuelva de vacaciones ¿tú que dices?-_ Quinn lo observó un momento, estudiándolo y recordando la primera vez que lo vió. En aquellos años era solo Luke, no su hijo. Con su mediana estatura y su cabello castaño, como Rachel, y sus ojos tan claros como su esposa también. Y su carácter, eran tan similares que nacieron bajo un lazo invisible y nunca iba a terminar de agradecer haberlo juntado. No ella, el destino o lo que sea que se encargaba de eso.

Él tenía apenas 10, recién cumplidos y ahora 16. Seis años pasan rápido, como una vuelta de página pero en sus hijos no. Lo vió crecer, ver su transformación de niño a adolescente y no podía estar más orgullosa de él. De sus logros, de su desarrollo y de todo lo que tenía planeado a futuro.

Era el hombre de la casa y ambos lo sabían. Más que solo el único masculino de la familia, era el hombre de la casa. El que cuidaba de ellas incluso sin necesidad.

Era el joven que siempre vestía camisas o remeras ajustadas, mostrando con soberbia la hora diaria de gimnasio. Era el muchacho que pasaba la mano por su cabello y lo arreglaba a un lado, cual modelo de publicidad y sin importar las burlas mentales de ellas.

Luke era el joven que en otros 6 años, sería un adulto completamente y quizá, todas esas cosas cambiarían. Quizá ya no la necesitaría en los consejos y no dormiría a unos metros de ella, en esa cama que nunca cambió desde que ella eligió su cuarto. Los días pasarían y, tal vez, el paso por Luke por allí también.

Evitando sobrepasar los límites de su imaginación, le sonrió con dulzura y regresó su mente a la idea por la que él había llamado a su puerta.

\- _Digo que tiene que pasar cuando tú y Hanna lo deseen. Antes de sus vacaciones o después, pero ambos tienen que quererlo. No fuerces el momento ni te sobre exijas a ti mismo y mucho menos a ella. Que sea natural y mantente pendiente de ella. Descifra sus gestos y nota que esté disfrutando, ya sea la relación sexual o el momento a solas que tengan. Y cuídate, por favor. Los dos deben hacerlo-_

\- _Si, hablando de eso…me da algo de vergüenza ir a comprar condones ¿me darías algunos?-_

\- _Oh, lo siento hijo. Estaría encantada pero debes comprar un tamaño más pequeño, pocos se adaptan a mí-_ rieron, como dos amigos con una cerveza en medio y olvidando la seriedad un momento-

Sin embargo, Quinn se puso de pie y buscó entre el cajón de su mesa de luz algunos. Luke alzó las cejas, notando como la tira estaba completa.

\- _Los compré hace un tiempo pero tu madre toma pastillas ¿los quieres?-_

\- _A todos-_ ella rodó los ojos, arrojándoselos y finalmente él se puso de pie- _gracias, mamá. Sé que hice la mejor elección con ustedes como madres. Te quiero mucho-_

Lo abrazó, estrechándolo contra su pecho para ocultar su emoción, también y recibiendo un beso en su mejilla.

\- _También te quiero, hijo-_

\- _Bueno, voy a preparar la mochila-_ le dijo él, alejándose camino a la puerta _\- El abuelo pasará por mi mañana bien temprano y volveré el martess-_

\- _¿Te regresará él o quieres que vaya a buscarte?-_

\- _No te preocupes, él me alcanzará. Bien y voy a guardarlos para la otra semana-_ bromeó alzando la tira de condones- _cuando Hanna regrese de sus vacaciones-_

\- _Recuerda todo lo que te dije. No te avergüences de ti mismo luego-_

\- _Oye, que poca fé. Ya verás que llevo algo de Fabray en mis genes-_ continuó alzando sus cejas sugestivamente. Quinn se mordió el labio, divertida por sus tonterías- _por cierto…cuando tengas un tiempo libre, cómprame más ¿puede ser?-_ tomó su almohada y se la arrojó, oyendo sus risas mientras se alejaba-

\- _Genes Fabray-_ se burló en un susurro para si misma- _imposible, nadie podría superarme. Pero bien, Quinn ¿eh? Bien, bien. Eres toda un 10 en hijos adolescentes-_ se felicitó al regresar de un rebote a la cama y continuar mirando el álbum de fotos. El crecimiento de sus tres hijos en papel.

* * *

\- _Recuerda, el lunes a la tarde estaré aquí ¿De acuerdo? No me salgas con que el automóvil se descompuso o la carretera se llenó-_

\- _Sí, mamá. Ya me lo has dicho 20 veces en un minuto-_ se quejó Chloe entre dientes. Quinn había estacionado el coche frente a la casa de Zoe, donde sus amigas la esperaban para comenzar el viaje rumbo a sus vacaciones y debía estar aguantando su discurso de nunca acabar-

\- _Bien ¿tienes todo? Es una semana fuera de casa y no quiero que olvides nada-_

\- _Tengo todo en mi bolso. La comida y esas cosas la llevará Berta-_ le aclaró, refiriéndose a la madre que las llevaría y sería una de las que se quedaría con ellas- _planeamos esto por más de un mes, mamá. Tú estabas en esa cena-_

\- _Sí, si, lo recuerdo pero de igual manera puedo preocuparme ¿no crees?-_ Chloe volteó a verla, desde el asiento de acompañante la miró con sorna y ella se quitó el cinturón de seguridad- _bajaré tu bolso-_

\- _Genial. Adiós, Brooke-_ se despidió, colando medio cuerpo hacia atrás y abrazando a su pequeña hermana- _volveré la semana que viene ¿si? asique pórtate bien y…Brooke estoy hablándote-_ sin embargo, la sonrisa y los ojos oliva de la niña se desviaban metros más atrás de ella. Donde Zoe movía su mano saludándola y Brooke le respondía ligeramente. Chloe le dejó un último beso en la mejilla y abandonó el coche, rodeándolo hasta llegar al portaequipajes- _bueno, gracias, mamá. Nos vemos luego-_

\- _Ey-_ la detuvo Quinn al ver lo que dejaba a un lado, sobre las butacas traseras- _¿piensas dejar tu celular?-_ Chloe alzó los hombros-

\- _Pues sí, ninguna lo llevará-_

\- _No, tú sí. Cárgalo-_

\- _Pero, mamá…-_

\- _Por favor, Chloe. No pienso dejarte ir una semana a kilómetros de casa y permanecer incomunicadas, imaginándome que pueda pasarte cualquier cosa-_

\- _Nada va a pasarme-_ Quinn se pasó una mano por la frente, no debería sorprenderse. Su hija era igual de orgullosa que ella y hacerle cambiar de opinión quizá podía costarle. Tomó el móvil con rapidez y se acercó a ella, sacudiéndolo en su dirección-

\- _Mira, llévalo, por favor ¿si? Y no lo uses ni me envíes mensajes a menos que sea necesario ¿de acuerdo? Si algo llegara a estar raro o necesitaran alguna cosa, me lo haces saber. Por favor, hija, no estoy pidiéndote algo descabellado-_ Chloe la vió, oyendo a lo lejos el llamado de sus amigas y luego al celular. Nunca se despegaba de el y, ahora, iba ser la primera vez y le había costado coincidir con la idea de las demás. Asique tenerlo frente a ella, era como esa tentación a desafiarse de no usarlo-

Lo agarró y lo guardó dentro de la mochila, escuchando el suspiro de alivio de su madre.

\- _Bueno ¿ahora si puedo irme?-_

\- _Claro que si, te lo mereces. Cuídate y pásala bien. Te quiero-_ sin importarle la resistencia y sus quejas, Quinn la abrazó. Y le dejó un beso en su cabeza cuando Chloe se relajó, correspondiéndole la muestra de cariño- _Hasta el lunes-_

\- _Hasta el lunes, mamá-_

La vió sacudir su mano, con una sonrisa mientras se alejaba y algo dentro de su pecho la golpeó: definitivamente, lo más preciado que tenía en esa vida, era su familia.

* * *

Ahora que sus hijos estarían unos días fuera de casa, no podía negar que una parte de ella sentía la libertad que con ellos no podía usar.

Ni cuando vivía sola, en su departamento, la utilizaba. Pero ahora estaba sola con Rachel, porque Brooke dormía hasta casi el mediodía y eso era bastante aprovechable. Asique ver las reacciones de su esposa, cuando se paseaba luego de la cena, solo en ropa interior por toda la casa, eran digna de pintar.

Porque siempre debía esperarla en ese estado dentro de su cuarto. Ahora no iba a desperdiciar la situación hasta el último minuto en que sus hijos volvieran.

Quinn se puso la bata, eran pasadas las tres de la tarde y Brooke andaría dando vueltas, jugando o pintando en la mesa ratona. Sin embargo, tras bajar las escaleras y no verla allí, se sorprendió y la llamó.

\- _¿Brooke?... ¡Brooke!-_

\- _Shhh-_ oyó a lo lejos mientras caminaba hacia el jardín. Dentro de la piscina, Rachel la silenciaba y le señalaba a un lado, a su hija durmiendo una siesta en el sillón bajo la sombra. Gesticuló avergonzada y caminó directo a su esposa- _¿qué no tienes modales o por qué andas a los gritos?-_

\- _No sabía que estaba durmiendo, lo siento-_ Rachel la miró en otro reclamo y luego la vió hundirse bajo el agua, nadando cual sirena con su traje de baño negro. Su favorito-

Quinn deslizó la bata y la dejó a un lado. Bajó las escaleras con total lentitud y se quedó de pie, obstruyéndole el paso con el agua llegándole al cuello y con los ojos sobre la morena, esperando a que saliera y la viera.

Cando Rachel golpeó su rodillas, emergió con rapidez y sorprendida se quitó el agua de su rostro.

\- _¿Qué haces desnuda?-_ le preguntó por lo bajo y ella desvió la vista a su hija. Estaba tan lejos, a unos metros y de espalda a ellas, durmiendo con total tranquilidad como le gustaba-

\- _Sabes lo mucho que detesto usar ropa-_

\- _No es cierto-_

\- _No, pero querías escuchar una excusa y te la di ¿nadamos?-_

Sin esperar respuesta, estiró sus brazos hacia adelante y unió sus manos, alejándose de ella con ayuda de sus pies y salpicándole agua con intenciones. Cuando llegó a la otra punta, la mano de Rachel intentó atrapar su pie pero se soltó, regresando con velocidad en un juego casi infantil.

La oyó quejarse al emerger y sonrió sin voltear a verla. Rachel fastidiada, enojada y molesta, era su favorita. Luego de la ruda y obediente Rachel bajo ella, en la cama.

\- _Que lenta eres, Berry-_ se burló mirándola de reojo y viéndola acercarse- _creo que podría tomar sol toda la tarde y ni así me atraparías-_

\- _Eres una tramposa, te soltaste-_

\- _¿Acaso esa era la regla? ¿no podía hacerlo?-_ y volvió a alejarse, cuando Rachel saltó para atraparla y un rebote doloroso golpeó su estómago-

\- _¡Quinn!-_

\- _Shhh, nuestra hija está durmiendo ¿o qué no estás viendo bien?-_

\- _Cállate. Sí la estoy viendo. No soy idiota-_

\- _Pues no pareciera-_ aseguró fingiendo seriedad y sin moverse, permitiéndole que terminara de juntarse a ella-

\- _¿Estás diciéndome idiota?-_ echó un resoplido divertido y movió su cabeza a un costado, mirando una vez más a Brooke-

\- _Tú lo estás diciendo-_

\- _Ten cuidado con lo que dices, Quinn Fabray. El que seas la mujer más hermosa no te da el derecho a tratarme mal-_ alzó una ceja, con mando y Rachel se cruzó de brazos tímidamente- _bueno, excepto en la cama. Cuando me jalas del cabello y me ordenas lo que tengo que hacer. Pero ahora no te pases de lista-_

Estiró su brazo, en un contundente movimiento y enredó su mano en la coleta de su cabello, soltándolo y arrojando la pequeña goma a un lado. La tiró hacia ella, Rachel golpeó contra su pecho con algo de violencia y acercó sus bocas, jugando con la suya de arriba abajo y alejándola cuando quería besarla.

La oyó quejarse con frustración y asomó su lengua, moviéndola sobre su labio inferior antes de morderla.

\- _¿Cuando te jalo el cabello así?-_ le preguntó contra sus labios, tirando suavemente hacia abajo sus mechones y ladeando su cabeza. Rachel asintió- _¿y cuando te ordeno así?-_ agregó, tomando una de sus manos y guiándola a su miembro. Sacudió la muñeca y Rachel entendió que debía moverla, masajear el pene hasta endurecerlo- _lo haces jodidamente perfecto-_ jadeó y comenzó a caminar, obligando a la morena a retroceder unos pasos-

Cuando la espalda de Rachel golpeó el borde, tomó su cintura y la giró. Arrastró su mano por el largo de su columna y la obligó a arquearse apenas, apoyando los codos contra la piscina.

Debía mirar a su costado derecho, para controlar el despertar de su hija y en ese momento, cuando lo hizo, aún la vió durmiendo. En la misma y exacta posición que la primera vez.

Regresó a su esposa y se estiró hasta su cuello, mordiéndolo y a sus hombros. Cada vez que su boca entraba en contacto con la piel de Rachel, su cuerpo se descontrolaba y su miembro pedía a gritos por ella.

Como en ese momento.

Tomó el mentón de la morena y con violencia lo movió, hasta estallar sus bocas en un beso voraz, ansioso y que hizo gemir a las dos. Coló su lengua y exploró hasta el mínimo rincón de sus mejillas. Le excitaba Rachel la mayor parte del tiempo, pero la excitaba aún más oírla suspirar por ella.

Sin romper el beso, desató la parte superior de la bikini y atacó sus pechos sin cuidado. Los encerró en ambas manos, apretándolos y masajeándolos, imaginándose el color morado en ellos horas después, testigo sufridos de ese momento.

Uno de sus muslos se abrió paso entre las piernas de la morena en una orden a que las separara y, con su rodilla, bajó sin esfuerzo la parte inferior, dejándola completamente desnuda para ella.

\- _Incluso con toda el agua, puedo oler lo preparada que estás para mí-_ Rachel se golpeó hacia atrás y la penetración sorprendió a Quinn. Alzó su cabeza y dió un grito, un gemido de placer por lo apretado que estaba allí dentro- _dios santo, Rach ¿estás bien?-_

La morena movió su cabeza, apenas en una afirmación pero el temblor sacudía su espalda y empuñaba sus manos. Quinn se quedó quieta un momento y, cuando Rachel la miró por sobre su hombro, en un permiso de que ya estaba lista, sonrió con malicia y volvió a ordenarle:

\- _Muévete-_ Rachel gruñó. Pero lo hizo. Se sentía en el cielo, sobre la mayor gloria, verla y sentirla moverse contra ella. La rubia miró de reojo a su hija, todavía durmiendo y sin intenciones de abrir los ojos- _más rápido-_

Con la morena gimiendo, sin importarle el tono y ella mordiendo su labio para no hacerlo, las embestidas aumentaron y bastaron unos segundos para verla caer contra el frío cemento celeste. Se había corrido en su interior pero no lo suficiente como sentía. Acomodó ambas manos en la cadera de su esposa y se salió sin cuidado. Y volvió a embestirla, hasta el fondo, donde sabía recuperaría las ganas de volver a moverse.

Una y otra vez se hundió en ella en golpes sorpresivos, secos y simultáneos hasta que el calor de Rachel comenzó a arderle a su alrededor. Sabía que volvería a tener otro orgasmo, por lo que aceleró las penetraciones y finalmente se salió, cuando el dolor del éxtasis se juntó en la punta de su pene.

Lo tomó con una de sus manos y dirigió el chorro a la espalda de Rachel, que gimió al sentir el líquido caliente sobre ella. La volteó y la besó, mientras continuaba masajeando su miembro hasta retirar la última gota.

\- _Es tuyo-_ le dijo metiendo dos dedos en su boca. Parecía ilógico pero tuvo que contener una nueva erección cuando la vió cerrar los ojos y gemir al verla saborearlos-

Tras terminar con un contundente sonido, Quinn le rodeó la cintura y la abrazó. Más ilógico aún, era verse indefensa, cual cachorro cuando terminaban sus actos y la sujetaba con miedo. Con terror a que se le escapara y no la llevara con ella.

Con Rachel acariciando bajo su espalda y los ojos en su hija, la rubia le besó el cabello y le recordó entre susurros cuánto la amaba. Y cuánto no dejaría nunca de hacerlo.

\- _¿Quinn?-_

\- _Dime-_ la morena se alejó y sus miradas se cruzaron. Quinn le acarició la mejilla, con tranquilidad porque sus ojos marrones denotaban preocupación- _¿qué pasa?-_

\- _No lo sé-_

\- _¿No lo sabes?-_ y su labio titubeó hasta que sollozó. Rachel comenzó a ahogarse en un mar de llanto y a mover sus manos, mientras intentaba explicarle algo- _Rach, mírame…Rachel, mírame ¿me estas entendiendo?-_ rodeó su rostro y la morena juntó aire, inflando y desinflando su pecho con desconsuelo- _¿por qué lloras? ¿Qué sucede?-_

\- _Es lo que no sé. Dejé de tomar las píldoras desde hace semanas y nada ¡no puedo quedar embarazada! Me compré decenas de test porque tenemos relaciones cada día ¡y nada Quinn! ¡Todos dan negativo!-_

Le sonrió con el amor que solo le correspondía a Rachel y la abrazó, regresándola contra ella y acariciando su espalda mientras continuaba llorando.

\- _¿Quién es la tramposa ahora?-_ bromeó intentando calmarla- _¿De verdad has dejado las pastillas?-_ la morena asintió sobre su pecho- _bueno, no sé lo que suceda pero no debe ser nada malo, mi amor ¿si? iremos con el médico y él nos dirá-_

\- _¿Y si el problema está en mí? ¿Si nací solo para tener un embarazo?-_ ella rió, apretándola aún más y sintiendo el calor que ambos cuerpos transmitían-

\- _Nada de eso. No te desesperes, Rach. Es más, vamos, salgamos de aquí y vamos con el médico-_ la morena se separó y la miró con confusión-

\- _¿Ahora?-_

\- _Sí, ahora. Vamos-_

* * *

No esperaba encontrarse con ese diagnóstico, y menos con Brooke sobre las piernas de Quinn, oyéndolo todo. El médico las atendió casi una hora después y le hizo un rápido chequeo junto a dos exámenes. Él le aseguró que no estarían listos hasta unos días, pero con la radiografía podrían ir acercándose al problema.

Y no era un problema, en realidad. Y, como lo explicó el doctor, no sabían cómo podría haberse generado.

\- _La radiografía y la ecografía muestran lo mismo, Rachel ¿Cuándo acabó tu último periodo?-_ entrecerró los ojos, no lo recordaba, pero más de un mes, quizá dos, seguro-

\- _Semanas-_

\- _Bien ¿y cuándo dejaste de tomar los anticonceptivos?-_

\- _Cuatro semanas-_ de eso estaba segura. Sonrió y el hombre le devolvió el gesto, en señal de felicidad para ambas-

\- _Bueno, seguramente hubo una alteración en tu sistema. Llevas mucho tiempo con las píldoras y quitarlas sin anticipación, así tan rápido, generó un cambio brusco. Sumado a cuestiones como el estrés o nerviosismo, retrasó un poco los resultados con los test. Pero no hay dudas y la ecografía lo demuestra. Estás embarazada-_

No esperaba encontrarse con ese diagnóstico, y menos con Brooke sobre las piernas de Quinn, oyéndolo todo. Porque, mientras su esposa soltaba lágrimas de emoción, su pequeña hija se cruzaba de brazos, en evidencia de divertidos celos.

* * *

 **Como hubo tuit de Emma para Lea por el cumpleaños (atrasado mis festejo) razón suficiente para actualizar. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, son un amor (sobre todo las que comentan siempre)**

 **Dianna Sarfati: Seguro. Se me hace bastante interesante eso de que su personaje tendrá un cambio y va a ser entretenido escribir sobre eso. Cuando vea a Hester interactuar con Channel me voy a ahogar en feelings además(Esto de Robchele va en serio che, en cualquier momento me cambio de fandom) Saludos!**

 **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, de lo contrario tambien me pertenecería AHS y no me estaría comiendo las uñas (no literal, como el gigo) por la espera de Hotel.** **Que estén bien, saludos!**


	10. Lo que tú quieras

Cap. X: "Lo que tú quieras"

Lo habían organizado todo. Rachel y ella habían preparado una cena distinta, exclusiva. Personal. En unos minutos, sus dos hijos atravesarían la puerta y, mientras comían animadamente y le comentaban de sus vacaciones, ellas le dirían la nueva noticia.

Chloe ya estaba en casa de Zoe y las llamó por teléfono minutos atrás, para pedirle si su amiga podía llevarla a casa. Le cedieron el permiso y lo mismo pasaría con Luke, que estaba terminando de ingresar a la ciudad en la camioneta de su abuelo.

Rachel estaba terminando de ordenar detalles en la mesa, como una innecesaria, para ella, vela en el centro y un pequeño y delgado florero a su lado. Quería que todo se viera especial, porque quería hacer sentir especial a sus hijos a pesar de que estaban esperando otro ahora. No quería que ninguno se sintiera excluido y, por el contrario, quería los tres participaran por igual en esta nueva etapa.

Quinn la vió moverse nerviosa, entre la cocina de un lado a otro. Abriendo la puerta del horno, destapando la olla y abriendo la heladera para controlar que nada le pasara al preciado postre por el que había trabajado parte de la tarde. Se cruzó de brazos, echándose contra la pared y rió, oyéndola quejarse por una botella que no encontraba.

\- _Está todo bien, Rach. Cálmate. Lo has hecho perfecto-_

\- _¿Haz visto la botella que mi padre nos regaló el año pasado?-_

\- _¿Cuál?-_ Rachel se detuvo y la fulminó con la mirada-

\- _Solo nos ha regalado una ¿ya lo olvidaste?-_

\- _Oh, si, si, cierto. Esa… ¿has buscado en…-_

\- _He buscado en cada rincón, Quinn, no me ayudas. Ve a ver si Brooke necesita algo-_ rodó los ojos, sin sorprenderse de los arranques de su esposa y se impulsó caminó a la escalera-

\- _¿Brooke?-_ la llamó, tomada del barandal y subiendo los escalones- _Brooke ¿dónde estás?-_

\- _¡Aquí!-_ estaba yendo al final del pasillo, tras los cuartos pero regresó al oírla en el de ella. Abrió la puerta y continuó llamándola, al no verla dentro- _en el baño, ma-_

\- _¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Necesitas que te ayude?-_

\- _No, ya hice-_ la cortó con un gesto de superioridad y abandonando el baño, mientras intentaba acomodar su pantalón. Quinn la siguió con la mirada y la vió detenerse frente a la cama, refunfuñando porque no podía subir la cremallera y terminaba agarrándola con la camiseta- _¡esto está roto!-_

\- _No, Brooke, no lo estás haciendo bien-_ se acercó a ella, hasta agacharse a su altura y acomodó prolijamente la camiseta fuera del pantalón. Cerró su botón y luego subió el cierre, con el mayor de los cuidados y la vió sonreír- _¿lo ves? Pero tienes que tener cuidado, a veces puedes agarrarte un dedo-_

\- _¿Y me dolerá?-_

\- _Mucho, hija-_

\- _Ah ¿ma?-_

\- _¿Qué sucede?-_

\- _¿Tengo que agarrar…eso cuando vaya al baño?-_ le preguntó, señalando con su dedo hacia abajo, su entrepierna. Quinn se mordió la mejilla interna, era Rachel la que solía explicarles las cosas y enseñarles otra. No por que ella no quisiera o pudiera, simplemente porque creía que su esposa lo hacía mejor. Rascó tras su oreja, pensativa y gesticuló de la misma manera-

\- _Bueno, sí, cariño o podrías mojarte la ropa ¿te molesta?-_ Brooke negó como si de un juego se tratara, como cuando le preguntan a un niño si ese juguete les gusta y no dudan en responder con sinceridad- _¿entonces por qué lo preguntas? ¿te duele?-_

\- _No, pero a veces moja mis dedos-_ Quinn tomó sus manos, palpándolas con la suya y confirmó esas palabras-

\- _Eso es porque luego debes lavarte las manos. Mamá te lo dice siempre-_

\- _No, mami las lava-_

\- _Mami hace el trabajo por ti ¿eh? Eso es trampa, pero no importa. Mamá te las lavará ahora. Ven aquí-_ la tomó bajo sus axilas y la cargó entre sus brazos, caminando hacia el baño y sentándola un momento en el lavabo-

\- _Quiero pañales-_

\- _¿De vuelta? Ya estás grande para los pañales-_

\- _¿Y el biberón?-_ Quinn rió, mientras terminaba de formar espuma entre los dedos de su hija-

\- _Tampoco, eso es para los más pequeños. Tú ya estás yendo al preescolar, Brooke. Eres toda una niña grande-_

\- _¿Grande?-_ preguntó, ilusionada y ella la vió de reojo-

\- _Claro, ya no eres una pequeña que necesita de mamá todo el tiempo. Ahora puedes hacer ciertas cosas por ti misma-_

\- _¿Cuáles?-_

\- _Mmm, no sé ¿qué te gustaría hacer?-_

\- _¡Vacaciones!-_

\- _¿Quieres vacaciones como tus hermanos?-_ le preguntó confundida, tomando una toalla y secando sus manos. Brooke asintió- _¿todos juntos?-_

\- _¡Sí! Lejos, en el lago del abuelo-_

\- _¿Quieres ir a nadar?-_ continuó, cargándola nuevamente y apagando la luz para abandonar el baño-

\- _Si, mucho-_

\- _Lo hablaremos con mamá, aún tenemos tiempo. Las vacaciones recién comienzan-_ cerró la puerta de su cuarto y, mientras bajaba las escaleras, oyó dos bocinazos fuera-

\- _Llegaron-_ le dijo Rachel quitándose el delantal y ella dejó a su hija en el piso. La morena se acomodó el cabello y volteó a verla con el picaporte en la mano, señalándola casi con amenaza- _recuerda todo lo que hablamos. Luego de que ellos nos cuenten todo, se lo diremos. No antes y con cuidado ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que se sientan mal-_

\- _No, Rachel, ya me lo dijiste millones de veces. No haré nada de eso. Antes del postre se lo diremos-_

\- _Bien-_ el timbre sonó y finalmente Rachel abrió. Quinn alzó lo brazos, viendo a sus dos hijos acercarse a su madre y no pudo contener la emoción-

\- _¡Mamá está embarazada!-_ y de repente todo se silenció. Chloe a medio camino de llegar a la morena y Luke con el brazo tras su espalda y el mentón en su hombro, mirándola sorprendido- _tendrán un hermano. O una hermana-_

\- _Un hermano, definitivamente tiene que ser un hermano-_ rompió el hielo Luke, sujetando a Rachel y alejándola del piso. A pesar de que a su rubia hija nada le gustaba demostrar, estaba dando pequeños saltos, moviendo sus manos emocionada por la noticia- _por eso me regalaste tus condones, quién te viera, mamá-_ bromeó él, regresando a la morena y caminando a ella, estrellándose en un abrazo emotivo-

\- _Felicidades, mamá ¡dios! ¡Otro bebé!-_ continuó Chloe, abrazando a una seria Rachel y sacudiéndola en un abrazo- _tiene que ser otra niña y saldremos las tres de shopping-_

\- _Puaj, eso es horrible-_ se quejó Brooke, arrojada en el sillón y viéndolos festejar-

\- _Claro que no ¡es lo mejor del mundo!-_ insistió, acercándose a su hermana y tomándola entre sus brazos- _te extrañé mucho, peque ¿tú no?-_ la niña negó con diversión. Chloe alzó las cejas, fingiendo enfado y le dejó decenas de cosquillas en su abdomen-

\- _¿Y cuándo se enteraron? ¿De cuánto meses estás? ¡Yo quiero ser su padrino!-_ mientras Luke festejaba y tomaba a Brooke entre sus brazos, Quinn observó a Rachel, con la mirada seria. Fija y dura sobre ella. Tragó saliva y se acercó a sus hijos, sumándose a su abrazo para cubrirse de su esposa-

\- _Todo se lo contaremos en la cena. Vamos a la cocina-_ les ordenó la morena y ella fue la primera en obedecerle, temerosa aún de la molestia en su voz.

* * *

\- _¿Es en serio, Quinn? No puedo creer que hayas hecho todo a tu antojo-_ la rubia lanzó un suspiro, cansada y se arrojó de espalda a la cama. Rachel ingresaba a la habitación luego de ayudar a Brooke con el pijama y sabía que ahora iban a llegar las quejas, las que omitió en la cena tras intentar controlarse- _se supone que sería sorpresa ¡Sorpresa!-_

\- _Lo siento ¿qué quieres que te diga? Estaba ansiosa y…-_

\- _¡Yo también lo estaba! Llevaba días sin ver a mis hijos y cuando estuviésemos tranquilos, cenando como la familia que somos, íbamos a contarle todo. No antes, señora arruina planes-_ Quinn se puso de pie al instante-

\- _¿Arruina planes? ¡Por favor! Solo se me escaparon unas palabras, no seas tan infantil y acepta mis disculpas-_

\- _Claro que no, no las aceptaré. No te perdono ni quiero…ni quiero que me abraces esta noche. Estoy furiosa ¡furiosa contigo!-_ y la vió encerrarse dentro del baño, con un portazo y la oyó mover con violencia algunas cosas.

Quinn chocó sus manos, agitándolas incrédula ante lo que escuchaba. Bien, quizá algo de culpa ella tenía, pero la habían ganados las emociones de que sus hijos mayores lo supieran cuánto antes ¿acaso no podía hacer eso?

Hostigada como ya estaba, se quitó las zapatillas y se acomodó en su lado, sin importarle la ropa que aún llevaba. Estaba por taparse, acomodarse contra la almohada cuando Rachel regresó y nuevamente oyó su voz irritante.

\- _Ni se te ocurra dormir sin pijama-_ alzó los hombros, consciente de que estaba viéndola y se cubrió con la frazada- _Quinn-_ fingió un ronquido y balbuceó algunas palabras cual dormida desde horas atrás, solo para escuchar sus quejas- _bien, haz lo quieres, siempre terminas haciendo lo que quieres-_

\- _Tú-_

\- _No, tú lo haces-_

\- _No, tú eres la caprichosa-_ insistió, sintiendo el colchón hundirse a su lado- _nunca estás conforme con las cosas que hago-_

\- _Quinn, por dios, no seas tan exagerada-_

\- _¿Yo? ¿Yo exagero?-_ ironizó, irguiéndose y arrodillándose a un lado de Rachel- _no soy yo la que está enojada por decirle a mis hijos que esperan un hermano-_

\- _¡Y por supuesto que estoy enojada! ¿Con qué derecho te has creído que tú sola podías decírselo? Además, la embarazada soy yo. Mis derechos son mayores-_ ella lanzó un resoplido con burla-

\- _Estás embarazada porque yo te embaracé. Hay embarazo gracias a mí, también. De hecho, hay embarazo por mí-_

\- _No seas ridícula. Hay embarazo por mí, mi cuerpo lo condiciona y lo desarrollará por meses-_ Quinn alzó las cejas, incrédula ante tal suposición-

\- _Claro que no-_

\- _Claro que sí ¿o crees que todas las mujeres soportan un embarazo? Y ya duérmete, no quiero oírte más-_

\- _No voy a dormirme solo porque me lo digas. No tengo sueño y no eres mi madre-_

\- _Por supuesto que no soy tu madre. Tus modales serían otros si lo fuera-_

\- _Ya mejor duérmete tú. Tú estás insoportable-_

\- _Me dormiría si te callaras-_

\- _¡Bien!-_ exclamó abriendo sus brazos. Ella no estaba cansada aún y, por mucho que lo intentara, no iba a conciliar el sueño tan rápido. Por lo que permaneció inmóvil, con sus ojos sobre la morena y viéndola pretender dormir.

Ella no estaba enojada y, quizá, había elevado la voz porque Rachel irritable no era lo mismo que molesta y esa no le agradaba. Asique, por mucho que no terminara de convencerla en su mente, era su razón suficiente por su comportamiento.

Infló su pecho, descargando luego todo el aire molesto y con obviedad, para que su esposa la oyera.

\- _¿Qué?-_ le preguntó Rachel al sentirse observada y mirándola-

\- _¿Aún sigues molesta?-_

\- _Sí-_

\- _¿Aún?... ¿Todavía estás enojada?-_

\- _Sí, todavía estoy enojada, Quinn-_ ella se pasó las manos a lo largo de sus muslos y luego se estiró hasta ella, acomodando medio cuerpo sobre Rachel y atacando directo su cuello para besar- _no, estoy cansada, Quinn. Quiero dormir-_

\- _Y duérmete-_

\- _No puedo si me respiras en el oído y haces ruidos con los besos. Hazte a un lado-_ Rachel la empujó por los hombros, quiso alejarla en un intento inútil porque ella ejerció fuerza y no se dejó mover- _haz lo quieras pero allá, de tu lado-_

\- _Allá no es divertido. Sola es aburrido-_ insistió, metiendo una mano bajo la camiseta de la morena y tocando su abdomen- _aquí crecerá nuestro otro bebé, tenemos razones para estar felices, no discutiendo-_ cuando acarició entre sus muslos, dirigiéndose a su entrepierna, Quinn sonrió victoriosa cuando la morena las cerró, encerrando sus dedos en ellas para que continuara moviéndose- _¿sigues enojada?-_ repitió y se sorprendió cuando Rachel giró, mirándola un momento con un gesto distinto, victorioso. Burlón para ella-

\- _¿Sabes lo que me dijo el médico?-_

\- _¿Sobre el bebé?-_ la morena asintió- _¿qué?-_

\- _Que los antojos cambian según los embarazos. Que no se repiten y siempre la mujer embarazada desea otras cosas conforme los avances-_ Quinn juntó las cejas, no entendía aún el punto- _¿te acuerdas cuál era mi antojo mientras esperábamos por Brooke?-_

\- _¿Chocolates?-_

\- _No….sexo-_ abrió los ojos violentamente, Rachel no podía no querer sexo esta vez ¡estaba casada con ella! Y podía satisfacerla incluso con un embarazo de por medio- _asique seguramente ahora, no sé, querré otras cosas. Tal vez mucha fruta o más pizzas. O verduras al horno, no lo sé, hay tantas cosas-_

\- _Bueno pero eso es comida. El sexo es otra cosa-_

\- _Si eso mantiene viva tu ilusión, intenta convencerte-_ eludió la morena, sentándose frente a ella al ver su rostro preocupado- _pero no te inquietes, amor. Tienes una mano, bueno dos, ellas harán el trabajo por mi-_

\- _Eso no es lo mismo-_ aseguró Quinn, defendiendo sus ideas cual presidente a su discurso. La morena alzó los hombros, divertida y tomó una de sus manos-

\- _Claro que sí lo es-_ murmuró, abriendo su pantalón y bajándolo apenas. Quinn la siguió con la vista, bajó también su ropa interior, lo que la posición le permitía y sus cinco dedos derechos rodearon su pene, aún intacto, sin muestras de excitación- _muévela-_ le ordenó señalando la mano-

\- _¿Qué?-_

\- _Si te corres, significa que no me necesitas y estoy en lo correcto. Asique muévela, ahora-_

\- _Rach, no voy a mastur…-_

\- _Ahora-_ gruñó, ahora ella molesta y se arrastró unos centímetros hacia atrás. Rachel no quitó la mirada de su orden y, por el contrario, estaba encantada con lo que veía. La vió lamerse los labios, antes de que ella cerrara los ojos y comenzó a moverse.

Con su mano rodeando su pene, movió sus caderas una y otra vez. Lento, pausado y aumentando al tiempo que su respiración lo hacía también. Apretó la punta, alzando la cabeza para jadear y su mano continuó por si sola, masajeando con rapidez su miembro, erecto y casi tan claro como su piel.

\- _Mírame-_ lo hizo, sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Rachel y solo un segundo le bastó para intensificar los movimientos y sentir su liquido pre seminal escurrirse entre sus dedos.

Con ayuda de sus rodillas, la morena llegó frente a ella y abrió su camisa de un solo tirón.

\- _¿Ya?-_ sacudió la cabeza, en negación pero el orgasmo la golpearía en cualquier momento- _¿necesitas un incentivo?-_ sin esperarla, Rachel se quitó la camiseta y desprendió su brassier. Gimió, con la garganta seca, dolorosa y con la presión en su miembro, a punto de explotar- _¿más?-_ asintió, echándose contra su hombro cuando los dedos de la morena jugaron con sus pezones.

La boca de Rachel atrapó uno y lo succionó, mucho mejor incluso que otras veces. Con la punta de su pene contra el abdomen de su esposa, sacudió su miembro y su eyaculación apuntó allí, sobre el vientre plano aún de Rachel y cual cascada que no iba a secarse.

\- _¿Ma?-_ Rachel la empujó al instante, cuando la puerta se abrió y su espalda soportó el ruido y dolor del golpe. Era Brooke, con sus manos refregando sus ojos y su cabello revuelto, señal de que acababa de despertar-

\- _¿Qué sucede mi amor?-_ la morena se colocó la camiseta con rapidez y caminó a ella-

\- _¿Puedes dormir conmigo? Está oscuro todo-_ Quinn golpeó su cabeza hacia atrás, su frustración iba a acabar al día siguiente si se marchaba. Se asomó apenas, mirando a Rachel cargar a la niña mientras volvía dormirse en sus brazos-

Cuando estaba por salir, antes de cerrar la puerta, volteó a verla y sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse. Rachel coló una mano bajo su camiseta y juntó de su semen, llevándolo a la boca y haciéndole una seña luego:

\- _Delicioso-_ susurró, alejándose finalmente y ella regresó contra el piso.

Posiblemente debería dormir allí. El frío del lugar iba a calmarla un poco.

* * *

El "haz lo que tú quieras" no incluía esto, eso estaba más que seguro. Rachel acercó el vaso de limonada a su boca y bebió observando el exterior, desde la ventana del living y tragar algo nunca le había dolido tanto.

Estaba en su octavo mes de embarazo ¿cómo se atrevía Quinn a montar semejante espectáculo sin siquiera considerar su estado? Cerró la cortina y bufó por lo bajo, unas dedicadas palabras a una vecina que se acercaba a su vereda.

Si contaba hasta 10 y su esposa no aparecía, iría a buscarla y tendrían problemas. Esta vez los tendrían y no iba ser una simple discusión que se solucionaría con besos y un poco de sexo.

\- _4, 5, 6, 7…-_ desde allí oyó la risa de Elizabeth, una rubia que vivía en la cuadra del frente y no entendía por qué demonios se acercó. Y escuchó la voz de Quinn también, respondiéndole y logrando otra risa. Dejó el vaso y caminó a la puerta, abriendo con violencia y sorprendiendo los ojos de la mujer en el abdomen de su esposa.

Quinn estaba bajo su coche, con una musculosa blanca, levantada por la posición y algunas manchas de aceite se juntaban en el. En su pantalón y, cuando la viera a la cara, posiblemente allí también.

\- _Buenas tardes-_ la saludó, quemándola con la mirada y viendo el nudo en su garganta que le costó tragar. Quinn se deslizó hacia ella pero estiró su pie y de un empujón la regresó bajó el auto- _¿puedo ayudarte en algo, Elizabeth?-_

\- _No, gracias, Rachel. Solo…mi auto tampoco encendió esta mañana y…-_

\- _Hay muy buenos mecánicos en el vecindario. Quinn no es una de ellos-_ no le importaba que tan desagradable sonaran sus palabras, estaba furiosa con esa mujer y, si no se largaba en el próximo minuto, la tomaría del cabello y la obligaría a hacerlo-

\- _Sí, lo sé pero como la vi….-_

\- _Ni siquiera sabe lo que está haciendo-_ la cortó, volviendo a deslizar a su esposa cuando pretendía salir para defenderse- _¿asique por qué mejor no vas con Alfred? Él si sabe usar sus llaves-_ murmuró entre dientes, refiriéndose al hombre que tenía un taller a menos de quinientos metros de su casa-

\- _Sí, gracias. Eso haré. Bien, hasta lue…-_

\- _Adiós….maldita zorra-_ agregó cuando la vió cruzar la calle, casi a trote-

\- _Eso, es no ser servicial con los vecinos-_ la apuntó Quinn, saliendo con su tabla y apuntándola con una herramienta-

\- _¿Qué demonios haces tanto ahí abajo? Solo debías cambiar una manguera-_

\- _Y eso hago. Pero las cosas no se hacen rápido, Rach. A menos que lo quieras mal hecho-_ dijo Quinn, volviendo a su trabajo-

\- _¿Y desde cuándo sabes de mecánica? Luke lo hubiese resuelto ya-_

\- _Claro, si dejara de estar dos minutos sin su novia y estuviera por aquí. Ya termino, solo le faltan unos ajustes. Además, tú me dijiste que hiciera lo que quisiera, si mandarlo al taller o arreglarlo por mi cuenta. Bueno, soy lo suficientemente buena como para hacerlo yo misma-_

\- _Tu globo de ego solo lo inflas tú misma. Acaba con eso ya, tenemos que ir al doctor. Es el último chequeo-_ la rubia volvió a asomarse, luego de unos minutos y se puso de pie-

\- _No puedo creer que ya vaya a nacer. Solo unos días más-_ murmuró con una sonrisa, acercando su mano al abdomen de su esposa pero Rachel le dio un manotazo, alejándola con molestia-

\- _Estás llena de aceite. Ve a ducharte que Brooke está lista también-_

\- _Solo si me das un beso ¿tienes idea de cuánto ha pasado desde el último?-_ quizá exageraba un poco. Había pasado solo unas horas. Era en la intimidad que ya no se encontraban. Rachel tenía razón, en este embarazo solo comió postres y dulces, pero se pasaron desde el tercer mes sin sexo. Y eso era bastante agotador también-

Rachel tironeó de su remera y juntó sus bocas, separándola al instante al sentir el sudor y las manchas pasarse a su rostro.

\- _Eso no es un beso-_

\- _No-_ apareció Brooke tras ellas, llegando a la morena y estirando sus brazos en una petición por que bajara a ella. Rachel lo hizo, se agachó a su altura y la niña le dejó un sonoro beso en la mejilla- _mamá dice que eres de ella-_ Quinn rodó los ojos, igual que Rachel, Brooke estaba creciendo algo caprichosa y mandona-

\- _No es cierto, mi amor-_ la sorprendió la morena. La rubia alzó las cejas al instante- _ustedes cuatro tienen un poco más de mí-_ y encima se daba el lujo de sacarle la lengua, su propia hija en un gesto infantil le mostraba la lengua con burla-

\- _Ya quiero ver cuando Dylan nazca y vuelvas a nuestra cama diciendo todo lo contrario-_ le señaló en referencia a su hijo. Habían escogido el nombre entre todos luego de que las radiografías le confirmaran que sería niño. Rachel enrojeció, esquivando la mirada de su hija que la observaba sin entender-

Quinn le rodeó el rostro y la apretó en un beso ruidoso al separarse. Ella rió, girando al verla ingresar y perderse escaleras arriba.

Definitivamente eso si entraba en "lo que tú quieras". Que Quinn hiciera con ella lo que quisiera.

* * *

 **Otro caps, queridisimas lectoras y quedaría menos para el final. 2 saltos en el tiempo en el prox cap. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, son di- vi- nas.**

 **AleDeCriss: Sí, si voy a publicar la otra historia, cuando termine esta que le estarían quedando 5 caps, quizá. P.D: Mi comentario de que Robchele es real o de que Robchele es real? jajaj, es broma. Ellas solamente se toquetean y se miran con ganas y Emma habla de Lea en sus entrevistas cuando ni siquiera se lo preguntan pero nada más, todo normal entre dos amigas. Saludos!**

 **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen (de lo contrario en "duetos" es obvio que hubiesen cantado Rachel y Quinn juntas) .** **Que estén bien, saludos!**


	11. De frustraciones y demostraciones

Cap. XI: "De frustraciones y demostraciones"

Como si hubiese cerrado los ojos y abierto 30 días después, allí estaba ahora. Con su pequeño hijo, recién nacido y acariciando bajo su cuello mientras Rachel lo sostenía, acostada aún en la camilla tras el parto.

La morena había entrado a la sala luego de sus primeras contracciones, menos de media hora atrás y todo fue rápido. No hubo razonamientos ni consejos por parte de Samuel, el médico que había cuidado el embarazo y luego presenciado el nacimiento de Brooke. Nada se complicó y, por el contrario, los nueve meses de embarazo se cumplieron a la perfección y las enfermeras habían llamado a su hijo como "un niño completamente sano".

Mientras ella y sus dos hijos mayores se deleitaban con los primeros minutos de Dylan en el mundo, notó que solo eran cinco sobre la cama. Y ahora debían ser seis. Con sus brazos alrededor de su esposa, movió su cabeza, buscando a quién faltaba y la descubrió tras ellos y sobre el sillón observándolos. Al lado de la puerta.

\- _Brooke, ven aquí, hija-_ la niña negó. Estaba cruzada de brazos, con su gesto en reproche y mirando todo como si nada le importara- _ven, tienes que conocer a tu hermano-_

\- _Luego-_

\- _¿Luego, cuándo?-_ preguntó caminando a ella-

\- _Más tarde. Tengo mucho tiempo-_ Quinn rió, sacudiendo la cabeza y se arrodilló a su altura, tomando un mechón de su crecido cabello y acomodándolo tras su oreja-

\- _Pero él quiere conocerte ahora-_ Brooke se hundió más contra el sillón y negó con seguridad- _claro que sí ¿por qué crees que no?-_

\- _Van a quererlo más ahora-_ siseó, con sus labios titubeando y algunas lágrimas en sus ojos. Ella la tomó entre sus brazos, cargándola y la sostuvo para que lo observara desde allí-

\- _¿Ves a mamá desde aquí?-_ le preguntó señalándola a la corta lejanía. Brooke asintió- _¿Y a Luke y a Chloe?-_

\- _Sí-_

\- _¿Y al bebé?-_

\- _Ajá-_

\- _Bueno, yo los amo a todos por igual. A ellos y a ti. Son las personas más importante para mi y en mi vida no va a haber nada ni nadie que los reemplace o por lo que pueda cambiarlos ¿me entiendes, Brooke?-_

\- _Pero él es bebé. Y lo van a querer más porque van a cargarlo y a darle biberón-_

\- _Sí, haremos eso pero porque lo necesitará. Como tú cuando eras pequeña como él. Mamá te tenía todo el día en brazos y no dejaba que nadie te cargara sin su permiso-_ de repente la cara de la niña se iluminó, ilusionada y sacudió apenas sus piernas en demostración- _¿y te cuento un secreto?-_ agregó, acercándose a su oído y recibiendo las manos de Brooke rodeando su boca, para que nadie la oyera- _eres mi princesita y lo serás siempre. Mi niñita con la que juego en el parque y haremos las tareas del colegio en un año. Nadie va a ocupar tu lugar, nunca-_

\- _¿De verdad?-_

\- _Lo prometo-_ aseguró, con los brazos de Brooke pasando por su cuello y caminando de esa manera junto a los demás.

Fue cuando la niña se recostó al lado de Rachel y estiró cuidadosamente su mano para tocar a su hermano, que Dylan enredó dos dedos allí y un chillido de sorpresa salió de Brooke. Fue cuando él no quiso soltarla y la pequeña lo cargó un momento, que Quinn cruzó su mirada con Rachel y entendieron que no importaba qué cantidad de números continuaría en sus hijos, o no más ninguno, que cada uno era especial. Distinto e igual, paradójicamente, para ambas.

Fue cuando la risa de todos ocupó la sala, que recordó todo el proceso por el que habían llegado hasta allí. Entre tropiezos, al inicio, la locura pasional que se desbordó con Rachel, aún cuando eran compañeras de trabajo y ahora, cuando eran compañeras de vida.

Fue cuando las puertas se abrieron y tres hombres ingresaron con globos, flores y osos de felpas, que sonrió al darle una nueva oportunidad a uno de ellos. Russel la abrazó, estrechándola mientras la felicitaba y luego se acercó con Leroy e Hiram, a Rachel, a ver más de cerca a su nuevo nieto.

Fue como un camino que ya habían terminado de recorrer y llegado a destino, pero algo hacía que continuaran avanzado. No sabía qué, no podía imaginarlo pero entendía que tampoco debía desvivir por el, como los planes pasados para los golpes de su trabajo.

Ya no estaba en ellos, había dejado de estarlo años atrás y ahora su único plan era el que tenía entre sus brazos. Algo simple, fácil e imposible de romper. Como una burbuja de jabón, liviana, brillante y peligrosa a explotar solo cuando toque el suelo.

Y para ese entonces ella no lo dejaría, la sostendría con ambas manos y nada reventaría.

Su celular sonó, a lo lejos, dentro de su chaqueta y fue en su búsqueda. Un mensaje, suponía de quién y lo leyó con rapidez, antes de responderlo:

 _"Hayley. 3kg y 100 grs. Que tu hijo se mantenga alejado de ella. Felicitaciones, Fabray"_

Y una foto adjuntada como prueba. Santana abrazada a Brittany y la pequeña niña nacida horas atrás.

Regresó con su familia y, mientras todos conversaban y peleaban por tener un momento al niño en brazos, Quinn se abrió paso y caminó directo a su esposa. Atrapó su boca, estrellándola contra la de ella y oyendo incluso las burlas de sus hijos.

\- _Lo hiciste perfecto, mi amor-_ quitó la última gota de sudor que intentaba caer por su frente y se apoyó contra ella, observando la nueva discusión de nunca acabar que continuaría ahora: quién cargaría a Dylan.

* * *

\- _Es el pero día de mi vida ¡el peor!-_ la puerta se cerró, con un violento golpe y el cuerpo de Rachel dio un respingo mientras aseguraba sus manos a las de su hijo. Estaba en el living, en el pequeño espacio reducido de la mesa ratona y los sillones, enseñándole a dar sus primeros pasos cuando Chloe ingresó y con dirección a su cuarto.

Sin mirarla, sin mirar a su hermano y arrojando su mochila a un lado. La vió perderse escaleras arriba y, sin pensarlo, cargó a Dylan entre sus brazos y siguió los pasos de su hija.

\- _¿Qué sucede?-_ le preguntó tras mover la puerta y encontrarla boca abajo, hundiendo gritos de frustración sobre su almohada-

\- _¡La odio! ¡la odio! ¡La odio!-_ Rachel frunció el ceño y, tras las insistencias de su pequeño por bajar, lo dejó en el piso y lo vió gatear hasta la cama-

\- _¿A quién odias? ¿De quién hablas?-_

\- _¡De Katherine! ¡La odio! ¡Ojalá le caiga un maldito rayo y desaparezca de mi vida!-_

\- _¡Chloe! ¿qué te pasa? ¿cómo vas a decir eso?... ¿quién es esa chica?-_ la rubia volteó a verla, como si el vocabulario fuese lo último que le importaba en ese momento y se echó de espalda a la cama. Con total furia-

\- _¡La maldita zorra del Instituto!-_

\- _¿Te puedes calmar?-_ insistió llegando a Dylan y terminando de ayudarlo a subir a la cama que, sin pensarlo, entre balbuceos llegó a su hermana- _por favor, tranquilízate y cuéntame bien. No estoy entendiéndote-_ Chloe infló su pecho, inhalando algo de aire distinto y lo expulsó mirando al techo, antes de girar y observar a su madre sentarse a su lado- _se supone que hoy rendirías el examen de ingreso a la universidad ¿por qué hablas de esta chica?-_

\- _¡La maldita estúpida tomó mi lugar e hizo el examen! -_ Rachel alzó las cejas, sorprendida. Eso ni siquiera podía ser legal. Juraría que algún lado eso debía estar prohibido y penado por la ley- _bueno, no literalmente ¡pero tomó la solicitud y la llenó con sus datos! Ella se presentará al examen y si ingresa ya no habrá lugar para mí ¡me quedaré sin universidad!-_

\- _Bueno, hija, eso puede solucionarse. Hablamos con el decano y él entenderá que hubo un error. Y podrás llenar la solicitud y estudiar en la universidad que tanto quieres-_

\- _No es por estudiar allí, mamá. Eso es lo de menos-_ aseguró y la morena gesticuló anonadada, perdida por un momento en otro hilo de conversación. Según ella, y todas las conversaciones que habían tenido con su hija y Quinn, la facultad de economía era su destino. Por gusto propio, porque la misma Chloe lo deseó siempre. Al parecer su pasado en el negocio, fue la base para esas ambiciones del presente-

\- _¿Cómo que eso no es lo que importa? Siempre has querido estudiar allí-_

\- _Sí, pero porque Louis también y la maldita zorra de Katherine quiere asistir por él. A la salida de su entrenamiento le coqueteó en frente de mí ¡en frente de mí! ¡La odio!-_ Rachel rodó los ojos y se puso de pie. Ella creía que las lágrimas de su hija eran por razones obvias educativas, no sentimentales-

\- _¿Y qué con eso? Louis es tu novio, no el de ella-_ Chloe la miró, algo avergonzada y se mordió el labio, antes de tomar un oso de felpa y golpearlo contra su propio rostro-

\- _No estamos juntos ahora-_ el corazón de la morena dio un vuelco, como si alguien lo estuviese apretando. No era su historia ahora pero, que su hija estuviese sufriendo, la acuñaba casi como propia-

\- _¿Cómo que no? ¿Y eso por qué? Lo estaban hace unas semanas, Chloe ¿por qué no me dijiste nada?-_

\- _Porque creí que iba a superarlo-_ sollozó la rubia. Su voz temblaba, sus brazos se sacudían y su pecho se movía apresurado, por las mismas condiciones de estar nervioso, perdido en ese disturbio del amor adolescente-

\- _¿Superarlo cómo? Si hace unos días vino a casa-_

\- _Sí, pero ya no estábamos juntos desde entonces y vino en una de sus insistencias porque regresemos. Dice que lo nuestro no puede terminar así como así, que debo pensar mejor las cosas y que tenemos que hablarlo-_

\- _Entiendo… ¿y por qué discutieron o cuál fue la razón por la que terminaron?-_

\- _Fue una idiotez. Y de mi parte, yo la provoqué-_ Rachel la miró, sonriéndole con comprensión y regresó contra ella. Se recostó a su lado y la abrazó. Era consciente del enamoramiento y amor de su hija por Louis, el muchacho con el que creció hasta ahora, sus casi 18 años. Y lo mejor, desde la posición de madre, sabía que era recíproco. Asique no le sorprendió aquellas palabras de que él había ido a su casa con intenciones de mejorarlo todo. El carácter de Chloe era igual al de Quinn, por lo tanto sabía que solo era cuestión de darle tiempo a comprender las cosas. Pero lo mejoraría. Lo sospechaba-

\- _Si es así, entonces sí, lo solucionarán-_

\- _Es que soy una idiota-_ murmuró, sosteniéndose por uno de sus codos y sintiendo el brazo de su madre en la espalda- _La semana pasada, en la fiesta de Zoe tomé bastante de más y cuando lo ví bailando con algunas porristas se lo reclamé. Delante de todos-_ agregó regresando contra la cama y cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos- _y allí mismo terminé lo nuestro-_ ella parpadeó. Creía a su hija lo suficientemente inteligente como para hacer semejante acto pero, sin intentar justificarla, comprendía si había actuado de esa forma bajo los efectos del alcohol- _y ahora la maldita zorra de Katherine….-_

\- _¿Puedes evitar ese vocabulario?-_

\- _No, es que es una maldita zorra….ella lo espera hasta que termina su entrenamiento, cada día. Lo abraza y lo toquetea frente a mis narices ¡sabe que la estoy viendo! Babea por él sin cuidado. La odio demasiado, mamá. Y a Louis también-_

\- _No es cierto, a él lo amas ¿qué hace Louis cuando ella lo busca? ¿Has visto sus reacciones?-_ Chloe suspiró, enamorada como si la voz de su madre fuera la de su ex novio y estaba oyéndolo a él. Acurrucó más a Dylan contra su pecho y acarició su cabeza, mientras recordaba todo lo vivido los últimos días-

\- _No le hace caso y el novio de Zoe le ha dicho lo mismo. Que está bastante alejado de las chicas y esperando por arreglar lo nuestro-_

\- _Bueno, es lo mejor que puedes oír ¿no te parece?-_

\- _Sí ¿pero qué hago si ya es demasiado tarde? ¿Qué tal que ya no quiera recibirme ni para oír mis disculpas? ¡Soy una idiota!-_

\- _Sí, lo eres, hija pero estás enamorada. Y cuando se está enamorado se hace las mayores estupideces. Es como la ley principal de estar enamorado. Y lamento decirte esto, pero tú eres la culpable de lo sucedido. Asique tú debes ir, buscarlo y aclarar las cosas. Si quieres regresar todo como antes, claro-_

\- _Por supuesto que quiero…no recuerdo pero ¿has discutido con mamá a ese punto? ¿De tomarse un tiempo o cometer estupideces?-_ Rachel curvó sus labios hacia arriba y mordió su mejilla, pensando un momento la respuesta y sorprendiéndose al dar solo con una-

\- _Bueno….lo de Carmen cuando….-_

\- _Olvida lo de Carmen-_ la cortó Chloe, moviendo la mano bajo su cuello en señal de que no siguiera-

\- _Entonces creo que no. Solemos discutir por algunos detalles pero solo esa vez nos distanciamos. Y fue horrible, Chloe. Por un momento pensé que nada se resolvería y todo cambiaría para siempre. Pensé lo peor. Que se alejaría y no volveríamos a vernos o saber de la otra. Amo a tu madre y en aquel entonces estaba completamente loca por ella, esa locura que tienes al inicio de cualquier relación y si nada volvía como al principio, no sé si nuestras vidas hubiesen sido igual de completas que ahora. Y tú eres igual a ella. Y supongo que un poco de mí también tienes. Cuando te ciegas por amor, cuidas lo que amas de una manera un tanto….especial. Pero no está mal… ¿realmente aún amas a ese niño?-_

\- _Sí, de verdad. Y quiero que continuamos más tiempo juntos, por eso me inscribí en su misma universidad. Pero esa maldita zo…_

\- _Sí, si, ella. Ya entendí…. Pero si todo está pasando como me lo cuentas, ella aún no ha dado su golpe. Te graduarás en unas semanas, hija, debes pensar en eso. En el vestido, en el ramillete y disfrutar los últimos días del Instituto, no estar pensando en esa muchacha. Y prácticamente Louis aún espera e insiste por ti, asique… ¿qué haces aún aquí? Ve a buscarlo-_

\- _¿Ahora?-_

\- _No, en dos semanas, quizá. Cuando ella ya lo haya besado-_ Chloe la miró con molestia, antes de dejarle a Dylan en sus brazos y corrió a su tocador-

\- _¿Se me nota que estuve llorando? No quiero hacerlo sentir fuerte, como si estuviese sufriendo por él y pensando en él todo el tiempo…está bien, que lo note-_ se rindió frente a la mirada de Rachel. Se pasó un labial rojo, acomodó su cabello y se echó algo de perfume. La morena sonrió, era el que Louis le había regalado meses atrás y solo con él lo usaba- _adiós, mamá ¡te amo!-_

Le arrojó un beso en el aire y la oyó bajar las escaleras con velocidad. Y luego la puerta.

Rachel se acomodó más en el centro de la cama y abrazó a Dylan, que se había dormido contra su regazo y cerró los ojos, acompañándolo un momento en su improvisada siesta.

Aprovechando que tenían el silencio de la casa, sola, para ellos.

* * *

Si de frustraciones se trataba, luego de las que Rachel la hacía padecer, esta era su segunda menos favorita: esperar por los chequeos de Brooke. Y no se trataba de que le molestara llevarla a la clínica porque, por el contrario, disfrutaba esos momentos de viajar en su coche y hablar con ella todo el camino. La incomodaba justo lo que estaba pasándole ahora, estar en la silla de espera y aguardar porque su hija saliera del consultorio.

Debido a la edad, Grace, la doctora de Brooke, le recomendó que ya era tiempo de dejarla compartir los chequeos solo con ella. Para una confianza además que la niña debía ir adquiriendo, para futuro.

Y confiaba plenamente en el profesionalismo de la mujer, solo le disgustaba pensar que su hija podría estar necesitándola o su timidez no le permitiera desenvolverse cómo debería.

Estaba sacudiendo su pierna contra el piso cuando el ascensor a unos metros se abrió y de el apareció Zoe, con su bolso de porristas a un lado y caminó hacia ella, o al cuarto frente a ella, que era prácticamente lo mismo.

\- _Buenas tardes, señora Fabray-_

\- _Hola, Zoe ¿recién sales del Instituto?-_

\- _Del entrenamiento, en realidad. Las clases acabaron más temprano hoy-_

\- _¿Tienes idea si Chloe fue a casa?-_

\- _Sí, yo misma la acompañé hasta la estación de autobús. Asique ya debería estar allí… ¿Brooke está con mi mamá?-_

\- _Sí, revisiones, ya sabes. Como cada mes-_

\- _Claro, bueno, tengo que dejarle unos permisos para que me firme. Hasta luego, señora Fabray-_

\- _Hasta luego, Zoe-_ quiso mirar por el espacio de la puerta al abrirse pero apenas vió a su hija sentada en una camilla. Derrotada, volvió a sacudir su pierna hasta que la hora terminara.

Zoe ingresó, caminando directo a su madre y la saludó con su habitual beso en la mejilla antes de llegar a Brooke y sacudir su cabello en un amistoso saludo. La niña se sonrojó, aún con el estetoscopio en su pecho y la joven se mantuvo a su lado, silenciosa para no incomodarla.

Pasaron minutos, en que Grace terminó de escribir en unas planillas antes de que pudiera hablar.

\- _¿Cómo estás hoy, peque?-_

\- _Bien, pero ya no soy pequeña-_ se defendió Brooke, con su acostumbrado espacio del pulgar en su boca cuando estaba nerviosa- _cumpliré 7 en unos días ¿irás a la fiesta?-_

\- _Solo si hay castillo inflable-_ bromeó, guiñándole un ojo y la risa de la niña ocultó su rubor- _¿entregarás tarjetas?-_

\- _Sí, de superhéroes ¿te gustan los superhéroes?-_

\- _Me fascinan. El del martillo es mi favorito-_

\- _Él solo es lindo. Su hermano malvado es mejor-_

\- _¿Ese te gusta?-_ Brooke asintió, aunque en realidad, todos eran sus preferidos- _ese es genial también… ¿habrá pastel?-_

\- _Sí, mamá lo hará. Y habrá pizza y cosas dulces. No tienes que llevar regalo, solo ve-_ Zoe rió, tímidamente y asintió. De igual manera iba a llevarle uno, ya tenía en mente qué-

\- _Bueno, Brooke, la última revisión-_ habló Grace y el color rojo en las mejillas de la pequeña aumentó. Sabía que significaba y nunca le daba pudor, porque siempre estaban a solas. Pero ese día no era el caso y, al pensar que debía bajar su pantalón con Zoe cerca, la inhibía bastante- _controlaremos con rapidez tu cuerpo ¿de acuerdo?-_

El chequeó fue justo como la doctora lo dijo y, por primera vez, a Brooke no le molestó que Zoe mirara una revista mientras estaba semidesnuda sobre la camilla y no le prestara atención. Se colocó el pantalón con rapidez nuevamente y no le importó el bulto que su camiseta desordenada producía dentro de el.

\- _En unos años tu doctora será mi hija, Brooke-_ agregó Grace, escribiendo lo último en su papeleo- _asique quizá, la veamos más seguido por aquí-_

\- _¿Zoe?-_

\- _Así es, peque-_ aseguró la muchacha, acercándose a la niña para acomodar bien su ropa- _Chloe irá a la facultad de economía y yo a la de medicina. Asique los pacientes de mamá, pasarán a ser los míos. Pero no te preocupes-_ susurró, estirándose hasta el oído de la pequeña mientras abotonaba su pantalón- _yo te daré dulces luego de cada chequeo. No cómo mamá-_

\- _Las estoy escuchando-_ fingió seriedad la mujer y Brooke tapó su boca, escondiendo una risa frente a aquellas palabras- _bueno, iré por mamá, Brooke ¿si? mientras terminas de secretearte con Zoe-_

\- _Tu mami es buena-_

\- _Sí pero no te da dulces ¿o si?-_ la niña negó ligeramente- _ven, creo que tengo algo para ti en mi bolso-_ con total ingenuidad, Zoe tomó su mano y la guió hasta el escritorio, donde estaba su bolso y hurgó en el interior hasta dar con algo- _pero no le digas ni a tu mamá ni a la mía ¿es un secreto?-_ murmuró, al entregarla un chupetín de chocolate, en forma de conejo. Brooke lo tomó, moviendo su cabeza en afirmación y lo guardó tras su espalda, dentro de su camiseta-

\- _Eres linda, Zoe-_ masculló, con su mirada en el piso y oyendo la armoniosa risa de la mejor amiga de su hermana. Cuando la joven se arrodilló frente a ella, para dejarle un beso en la mejilla, Brooke atrapó parte de su rostro y el beso, casi cerca de su oreja, fue más ruidoso, sonoro ante el mutismo del cuarto dónde estaban- _¿sabes que tendré novia?-_

\- _¿En el colegio? ¿Tienes una?-_

\- _No, no ahora. Luego, cuando mamá me dé permiso-_ Zoe rió, rascando bajo su nariz con diversión- _y será muy bonita, como tú ¿o tú quieres ser mi novia?-_

\- _Cuando tu mami te dé permiso, lo hablamos ¿qué te parece?-_

\- _¡Genial! Pero tú no debes tener novio-_

\- _Oh, no, no te preocupes. Te seré fiel-_

\- _¿Brooke?-_ la llamó Grace al abrir la puerta- _ven, mamá está esperándote-_ la niña corrió a ella pero, antes de salir, regresó y le dejó otro beso a Zoe, que golpeó su nariz con suavidad repetida veces a manera de broma-

\- _Chau, Zoe-_

\- _Adiós, peque-_

\- _¿Qué tanto hablabas allí dentro?-_ le preguntó Quinn al tomar su mano y caminar con ella por el pasillo. Brooke alzó los hombros, mientras jugaba con el piso a no pisar las rayas de los cuadrados-

\- _Zoe será mi novia ¿puede serlo, mamá?-_ Quinn frunció el ceño, riendo luego por las ocurrencias de su hija- _¿puede?-_

\- _Más adelante, hija-_

\- _¿Cuánto?-_

\- _Unos años-_

\- _¡Eso es mucho!_

\- _Entonces solo más adelante ¿contenta?-_

\- _Ajá, eso no es años-_ Quinn la miró, sacudiendo su cabeza cuando se detuvieron frente al ascensor y estiró su brazo. Cuando apretó el 5, porque debían pasar por los resultados de otros análisis antes de abandonar el edificio, pensó que más que ese número de años debían pasar.

Más, mucho más que solo 5 años.

* * *

\- _Te toca-_

\- _No, a ti. La última vez fui yo-_

\- _Quinn Fabray si te digo que te toca a ti, te toca a ti. Vas tú-_ Quinn bufó contra el cuello de su esposa y dejó la cama, semidormida y llegó hasta la cuna a unos metros. Dylan lloraba de pie, sosteniéndose de los costados y ella lo tomó bajo sus brazos, llevándolo a su regazo-

\- _¿Qué pasa, hijo? ¿Tienes hambre?-_

\- _No es hora para que coma, Quinn-_ la corrigió la morena y ella rodó los ojos. Olvidaba que, sin importar la hora, la perfecta organización de su esposa no se alteraba-

\- _¿Entonces qué es?-_

\- _Fíjate su pañal-_ lo hizo. Alejó su pantalón hacia atrás pero notó lo limpió que aún estaba- _¿no?-_

\- _No-_

\- _Entonces tráelo con nosotras. Quizá no pueda dormir-_

\- _Rach, tiene dos años. Lo vas a mal acostumbrar-_

\- _Que lo traigas-_

\- _Está bien-_ susurró, dominada al camino de regreso y acomodándolo en medio de las dos. Volvió a su lugar y tapó a los tres, notando como su hijo reconciliaba el sueño al estar allí- _ahora no tengo sueño-_

\- _Solo cierra los ojos y vuelve a dormir-_ Quinn chistó con su lengua, en negación y movió su cabeza-

\- _No, ya no puedo. Creo que iré por un vaso de leche tibia ¿quieres?-_

\- _Despertarás a los niños, Quinn-_ masculló la morena entre dientes, en una clara orden porque ni se moviera-

\- _Pero Rachel….bueno entonces ¿qué hacemos? No podemos tener sexo con Dylan aquí. Y no puedo dormir, me aburriré en unos minutos-_

\- _Pero yo muero de sueño-_

\- _Pero yo no. Y no te duermas, te lo estoy ordenando-_ agregó, alzando a ver los ojos de Rachel fijos en ella- _¿Qué creías? ¿qué solo tú mandas?-_ la morena alzó una ceja-

\- _¿Acaso tú lo haces?-_ Quinn tragó saliva con dificultad, negando luego de pensar la respuesta- _lo sabía, mi amor ¿por qué no me dices algo lindo en vez de estar molestando?-_

\- _¿Algo lindo?-_

\- _Desde que nos casamos que no me dices nada romántico-_ fingió un bostezo y cerró los ojos. Rachel se inclinó hasta ella y golpeó suavemente su abdomen, obligándola a que volviera a despertar-

\- _Te las digo todo el tiempo, Rach-_

\- _No es cierto-_

\- _Está bien, a ver… ¿quieres que te diga algo lindo de ti o de tu cuerpo?-_ la morena la miró con fastidio, antes de regresar contra la cama y acurrucarse contra su hijo. Quinn se acomodó de perfil, pasando un brazo por él hasta atrapar la cintura de su esposa, encerrando a ambas en ese abrazo- _sabes que no soy buena con esto de las palabras. Puedo demostrártelas y eso es mucho mejor-_

\- _¿Qué cosa puedes demostrarme?-_

\- _Lo mucho que te amo. Si quieres un vaso de agua a media madrugada, voy y lo busco. Si no te quieres levantar a ver el por qué del llanto de Dylan, lo hago si estás cansada. Si no quieres tener sexo, tengo que aguantármelo y no te obligo-_

\- _Por supuesto que no puedes obligarme ¿cómo vas a obligarme?-_

\- _Oh, tú sabes…si quieres saber que tan linda eres en mi vida, debes saber que eres…eres como la sangre que hace bombear mi corazón. Eso eres, lo que me mantiene con vida-_

\- _Que romántica. Sangre-_ ironizó y ella coló una mano hasta su abdomen. Escaló sus dedos hasta su pecho y allí, dibujo la forma de un pequeño corazón-

\- _Allí estoy yo-_ aseguró, tocando suavemente ese punto- _y en el mío estás tú. Tú, tú y siempre tú, Rachel Berry-_

Rachel alzó su vista, observando los ojos verdes de su esposa comenzar a cerrarse. Se estiró hasta ella e imitó las líneas en su pecho.

\- _Yo, siempre yo-_ susurró, llegando a su boca y dejándole un beso en los labios-

Cuando Quinn, en un último movimiento casi despierta, la envolvió con protección, se recordó una vez más que sí, Quinn sabía mucho mejor demostrar cuánto la amaba y no solo decirlo.

Lo cual valía más. Mucho más para ella.

* * *

 **Otro caps, queridisimas lectoras y quedarían 4 caps para el final. Asique gracias por leer y seguir leyendo, son un amor.**

 **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen (pero es como si me perteneciera porque la pelona es tan o más fan de Lea que yo pero al menos le pondría noviecitos que sepan agarrarla de la mano. Y se supone que el tipo trataba a mujeres, claro que sí) Hasta el domingo, q** **ue estén bien, saludos!**


	12. Sueños

Cap. XII: "Sueños"

A Quinn no le pareció raro despertar más temprano de lo habitual, llevaba haciéndolo por los últimos cuatro días. Ni oír los ruidos en la cocina en plena madrugada por los movimientos de ollas, la heladera o sonidos que sus hijos no debían escuchar. Mucho menos se extrañó del desorden que cambiaba a su living y que ya le hacía imaginar los gritos de Rachel imponiendo orden.

Lo que llamó la atención de Quinn fue ver a su mejor amiga sentada frente a ella, por más de media hora, sin articular palabra. Ella estaba desayunando tranquila, luego de cortar unas frutas y sostenía a Dylan, ayudándolo con su biberón y acomodado en sus piernas. Era cuestión de minutos para que el resto abandonara las camas y se sumaran a ellas, por lo que decidió beber algo de su licuado antes de preguntarle.

\- _Santana-_ murmuró pero la latina continuaba con la cabeza entre sus manos, preocupada y con sus ojos abiertos en demostración a ello. Ella y Brittany, junto a su hija Hayley, llevaban desde el fin de semana en su casa, como un adelanto a las vacaciones que tomarían luego las dos familias juntas. Y era raro, más de lo habitual, ver a Santana en ese estado, alejada, distante y que no soltara palabras- _Santana ¿estás bien?-_

La latina parpadeó, removiéndose apenas y finalmente alejó sus brazos de la mesa para mirarla. Quinn movió su cabeza, esperando una explicación pero su mejor amiga se hundió contra la silla, lanzando un suspiro de angustia.

\- _¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?-_ Santana negó ligeramente, preocupada y mordiendo su labio con nervios- _¿dormiste mal? –_

\- _Tengo que contarte algo-_ Quinn juntó las cejas. Su tono de voz era extraño, serio pero le generaba algo de diversión- _y… es grave. Debes prometerme que no te molestarás-_

\- _¿Tuviste sexo con Brittany y alguno de mis hijos te vió?-_

\- _¿Qué? ¡No! Nada de eso. Es decir, sí tuvimos sexo con Brittany pero nadie nos vió…creo. Como sea ¿vas a escucharme?-_

\- _No me has contado nada aún-_ Santana se irguió, regresando contra la mesa y arrastró la silla más hacia ella. Quinn la siguió con la vista, las dos manos de su amiga atraparon la suya y la palmeó suavemente- _¿qué te pasa?-_

\- _¿No te molestarás?-_

\- _Estás asustándome-_

\- _¿No te molestarás?-_ Quinn negó apenas, una vez y Santana juntó aire, inflando su pecho y arrojándolo antes de continuar- _Rachel y yo nos besamos. Te engañamos-_ Permanecieron en silencio, unos segundos pero ningún tipo de tensión se generó. Sin embargo ella deslizó su mano y la alejó, acomodándola sobre el biberón de su hijo que estaba terminando su leche-

\- _Rachel y Brittany, quizá, podría ser porque se llevan muy bien, parecen mejores amigas ¿pero tú y ella? ¿de qué estás hablando?-_

\- _Anoche, bueno, en realidad a la madrugada-_ Quinn movió sus ojos hacia todos lados, intentando recordar en qué momento Rachel dejó la cama y luego la habitación. Pero nunca lo hacía. La morena solo la abandonaba si alguno de sus hijos la necesitaba. Nada más-

\- _¿En la madrugada?-_ Santana cerró los ojos y asintió-

\- _Yo estaba bajando las escaleras y ella estaba aquí, tomando algo de agua y simplemente sucedió. La abracé, Quinn, la abracé tan fuerte que la golpeé contra la mesada –_ la rubia observó el mueble, donde tantas otras veces había atrapado a su esposa para arrebatarle caricias y recordó cuán alto jadeaba Rachel cuando la aprisionaba allí- _y la toqué y no se opuso y…no sé como pasó pero pasó y todo continuó-_

\- _¿Continuó? ¿Continuó cómo? ¿Tuvieron sexo?-_ Santana alzó los hombros y gesticuló con sus manos, confundida y curvando sus labios hacia abajo-

\- _No lo recuerdo porque en ese momento desperté. Pero demonios, Quinn fue el sueño más raro que tuve en mi jodida vida. Y luego tuve sexo con Britt, como te lo dije porque necesitaba sacarme esa imagen de la cabeza-_ y ahora reía. Santana reía y ella la empujó por uno de sus hombros, imitándola y volviendo a pinchar el tenedor en un trozo de manzana. Lo llevó a su boca y, tras tragarlo, señaló a su amiga por más cuestionamiento-

\- _¿Soñaste con mi esposa?-_ la latina exageró un escalofrió y llevó un dedo a su boca, en señal de que vomitaría- _eres una idiota-_

\- _Es decir, es Rachel ¿por qué no la golpeé fuerte en el rostro antes de besarla?-_

\- _Si la hubieses golpeado, estaría golpeándote yo misma justo ahora-_

\- _Eres una exagerada…. ¿de verdad crees que entre ella y Britt hay una buena química? -_ Quinn alzó los hombros-

\- _Se llevan bien y me gusta verla así, como ella me ve contigo-_

\- _Sí, a Britt le hace bien tener sus salidas y comprar cosas para los niños-_ agregó, señalando velozmente a Dylan, que observaba a su madre con una sonrisa y fascinación cual fan a su ídolo. Quinn bajó la vista y arrugó su nariz, haciéndolo reír y voltear avergonzado- _pero definitivamente no tienen la química como con nosotras. Britt no tiene con nadie lo que tiene conmigo-_ la rubia resopló, divertida y asintiendo al mirarla-

\- _Ni Rach con alguien más. Somos como la pareja con más piel, puedo jurártelo-_

\- _¿Qué? ¿Con más piel?-_ Santana rió con ironía- _por favor Quinnie the pooh, Britt y yo tenemos sexo cuatro veces al día-_ Quinn carraspeó al instante y su semblante serio regresó-

\- _No te gustaría saber cuántas Rachel y yo. Nos vemos y es como si nos dijéramos, sí, vamos a nuestro cuarto, quiero sexo por unos minutos. Todo el tiempo-_

\- _No es cierto-_ aseguró Santana- _¿desde cuándo te gusta tanto el sexo a ti?-_

\- _Desde que estoy casada con ella. O antes. Pero por ella, básicamente. Brittany y tú no podrían superarnos. Nunca-_ la desafió, de reojo y Santana emitió un sonido de sorpresa, incrédula frente a esas palabras-

\- _¿Cuándo salimos de vacaciones? ¿El fin de semana?-_

\- _El viernes-_

\- _Bien, tenemos un poco más de dos días aún en tu casa-_ comenzó la latina con la voz competitiva y poniéndose de pie - _¿quieres probarlo? ¿probar que soy mejor en la cama que tú?-_

\- _¿Qué? Por supuesto que no, te dejaría en ridículo-_

\- _Ya, cierra la boca ¿O acaso tienes miedo?-_

\- _Nunca tengo miedo si de tener sexo con mi esposa se trata. Bueno, solo a incendiar la casa-_ Quinn alzó el mentón, satisfecha cuando la oyó gruñir entre dientes- _¿qué propones?-_

\- _Anotaremos las veces que hemos oído la pareja de la otra gemir. A menos que Rachel se masturbe, eso sería trampa-_

\- _¿Estando casada conmigo? ¡Por favor! Solo debe llamarme y nuestra cama temblará por miedo a romperse-_

\- _Bien, tenemos hasta el viernes, antes de partir a la playa ¿es un trato?-_ Quinn estiró su brazo y sus manos se estrecharon, como en el Instituto, cuando Santana competía con su equipo de porrista y ella con el club de música que en realidad nunca le prestaba atención. Solo se le obligaba a asistir pero sonrió, porque terminaría ganándole como en el último año, antes de la graduación-

\- _Es un trato-_

\- _¿Qué cosa es un trato?-_ con su voz adormilada, Rachel ingresó con su cabello despeinado, su corto pijama y Santana alzó el pulgar cuando pasó a su lado. Quinn le enseñó el dedo medio y cargó a Dylan para abandonar la silla y caminar hacia la morena-

\- _Si, justo ahí fue anoche, Berry-_ la señaló la latina, donde Rachel descansaba para tomar un vaso de agua. La morena la miró confundida y Santana le alzó ambas cejas, sugestiva antes de desaparecer escaleras arriba-

\- _¿De qué habla?-_

\- _Nada, ya sabes que solo le gusta molestar-_ aseguró pegándose a ella y besándola rápidamente- _Buen día-_

\- _Hoy sí que es buen día-_ sonrió Rachel, antes de morderse el labio al recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior en la ducha- _creo que aún me duelen las piernas. Me duelen, en realidad-_

\- _¿Quieres un masaje?-_

\- _Pero como los que suelo darte. A cuerpo completo-_

\- _Y todo lo que quieras-_ murmuró roncamente, intentando estirarse a su cuello cuando Dylan las separó y fue él quien abrazó su delgado y pálido cuello. Así como Brooke no se despegaba de Rachel cuando era pequeña, Dylan lo hacía ahora con Quinn, acaparando su tiempo y llamando su atención a su gusto-

\- _¿Tú sabías que mamá es mía, hijo?-_ preguntó la morena y el pequeño rubio se aferró más a Quinn, negando bajo su mentón y cerrando sus verdes ojos en tranquilidad- _pues lo es-_

\- _No-_ insistió él y, a pesar de que sabía decir algunas otras palabras, optó por permanecer en silencio-

\- _Entre otras cosas, tengo un reclamo por hacerte-_ continuó la morena- _o bueno, a tus amigas ¿Las has oído anoche? No paran de tener relaciones y no sé cuánto más Brooke pueda dormir con algodón en sus oídos-_

\- _No, no las he oído, Rach-_ mintió- _porque tus gemidos son más fuertes que los de ellas-_ la morena se sonrojó pero sonrió, tomándola de su camiseta y jalándola para besarla- _de verdad-_ susurró, tirando de su labio inferior- _anoche, bajo la ducha caliente y tú contra la pared….tenemos que repetirlo….ahora-_

\- _¿Ahora?-_ Quinn se separó y volteó, mostrándole a Dylan dormido abrazado a ella- _déjalo en su cama. Te espero en nuestro cuarto-_

Quinn sonrió de medio lado, al verla subir casi a trote y deseó que Santana estuviese en su cuarto, pegado al de ellas para oírlo todo.

Y comenzar a perder su infantil trato.

* * *

11 a 10 iba el tablero y ella no iba a dejarlo como resultado final. En cinco horas saldrían de viaje, todos y para eso entonces debía dar vuelta los números si quería ganar. Debía admitirlo, Santana era una contrincante difícil de vencer pero no iba a bajar los brazos.

Asique terminando de bañar a su hijo, puso manos a la obra. Rachel volvería de su caminata junto a Brittany y sabía, por mucho que no lo acostumbraran, que a su esposa le gustaba verla ejercitarse también. Por lo que se colocó un pantalón deportivo, un top color negro y sacudió su cabello aún con sus manos húmedas.

Desde el centro de la cama, Dylan la observaba prepararse frente al espejo y ella volteó a verlo, pretendiendo acercarse cuando la puerta se abrió.

\- _Necesito que la cuides-_ como un rayo, Santana ingresó con Hayley en brazos y la dejó lejos del pequeño, en otra punta de la cama-

\- _¿Qué? No, no puedo ahora-_

\- _Pues Britt está por llegar y tendremos sexo mientras nos duchamos. Y tus hijos andan de calenturientos en la piscina. Por cierto, la novia de Luke, esa chiquita parece una modelo-_

\- _Cállate, Santana, podría ser tu hija-_ pero la latina no la oía, estaba dejándose tocar el rostro por su pequeña de dos años, que la miraba y le respondía con caricias a los gestos que le hacía- _como sea, no puedo cuidarlos ahora. Llevaré a Dylan con Chloe, abajo-_

\- _Hasta luego, rubia-_ fue lo único que oyó luego de que Santana dejara la habitación y con Hayley intentando ponerse de pie y caminar hacia Dylan luego-

Quinn los observó, uno frente al otro y oyéndolos reír sin siquiera decirse algo. Dylan tocaba el moño en la cinta que atrapaba el cabello de la pequeña y ella jugaba con los abrojos de las zapatillas del niño.

Se miraban, reían y continuaban jugando como si lo hicieran a diario.

Rascó su cabeza y oyó la puerta principal abrirse. Y recordó el por qué de estar esperando a la morena.

\- _Bajaré solo unos segundos-_ les dijo y ambos niños la miraron un momento- _nada de más risitas ni jueguitos ¿de acuerdo? Voy por Rachel y regresamos, los estoy cuidando eh-_

Dejó la puerta abierta y corrió escaleras abajo, deteniéndose bruscamente cuando solo vió a Brittany y aprisionada en el sillón por una desesperada Santana.

\- _¿Y Rachel?-_ preguntó pero no recibió respuesta- _¿Dónde está Rachel?...Hayley está sola arriba, Britt-_ escondió una risa, tras oír el cuerpo de Santana caer al piso y se encaminó a la puerta. Aún con el picaporte en mano, volteó y le sonrió con burla a la latina, mientras la otra rubia desaparecía en el segundo piso-

* * *

\- _15 a 10….Felicidades, Fabray-_ Quinn gesticuló orgullosa, recibiendo un trozo de papel que Santana le tendía con los números que ambas acordaron.

Tras salir en busca de Rachel horas atrás, la encontró hablando cómodamente con Erik, el joven vecino que odiaba ver cerca de su esposa porque siempre le coqueteaba sin vergüenza ni pudor. Y estaban de acuerdo con Rachel que, alguna de las dos celosas, era el momento justo para tener sexo, porque todo se expandía más. Mucho más placentero.

Llegó a ella y la besó frente a él, con violencia y hambre que sació minutos después, ambas en sus cuartos porque Brittany jugaba con los niños en el living. Desde allí que no habían salido hasta ahora, que dejaban la casa para comenzar las vacaciones familiares.

\- _¿Qué es eso?-_ le preguntó Rachel parándose a su lado-

\- _Una prueba más de que no hay pareja más insuperable que nosotras-_ aseguró sacudiendo el papel -

\- _No entiendo…. ¡Chloe debes desinflar ese salvavidas!-_

\- _¿Notaste que estos días estuvimos más pasional que nunca?-_ la morena la miró dubitativa y negó ligeramente- _exacto, porque no hay días límites para nosotras. Si queremos sexo, lo tenemos. Todo el tiempo-_

\- _¿Has estado bebiendo, mi amor?-_ Quinn la abrazó, estrechándola contra ella y ambas vieron desde allí, bajo la puerta de su casa, a sus hijos esperarlas dentro del coche. Chloe, desde el auto de Santana y Brittany, incluso las miraba expectantes-

\- _No. Solo son parte de mis sueños diarios-_

\- _¿Y estoy en ellos?-_

\- _Siempre. Siempre estás en ellos, Rach-_ inclinándose suavemente, la besó otra vez y abrió su boca cuando la mano de su esposa atrapó su nuca. Sus lenguas, juntas y exaltadas, hicieron gemir a la otra cuando una bocina se oyó a lo lejos-

\- _Por cierto-_ murmuró la morena contra su frente- _estuve hablando con Brittany y…ella cree que con Santana son como la pareja más fogosa…. ¿te molestaría que le demostremos lo contrario?-_ rió, divertida y volvió a unir sus labios-

\- _Para nada-_

* * *

Ocho años no pasan rápido, ni lento. Ocho años simplemente pasan y, si la cotidianeidad para nada hace valer su nombre, entonces pueden pasar otros ocho más. Y transformarse en dieciséis, veinte. En mucho tiempo, que no notas si se viven a la par de los ocho primeros, cuando comenzó el conteo.

Rachel pasó el plumero por la fotografía que llevaba mirando y sonrió, acostumbrada a hacerlo porque recordaba cómo se plasmó allí y de esa manera, con toda su familia en ella.

Estaba por tomar el portarretratos cuando el reloj del living sonó, tras llegar a la hora en punto y recordó que Brooke llevaba encerrada en su cuarto por casi 45 minutos y debía estar rumbo a la clínica ya.

Era la segunda consulta en esa semana y a Rachel no debió sorprenderle. Brooke estaba asistiendo con mayor insistencia a su doctora aún cuando no había necesidad. Con un último repaso al mueble, lo abandonó y caminó hasta las escaleras.

\- _¡Brooke! -_ la llamó desde el primer escalón- _se te hace tarde, baja ya-_ sin embargo no recibió respuesta. Suspiró, cansada y se tomó del barandal. Avanzó apenas dos pasos cuando debió detenerse, bruscamente y abrir su boca sorprendida.

Su hija se acercaba, se había parado a unos metros frente a ella pero ya no lucía como dos horas atrás. Llevaba su jean, sí, su camisa enrollada a su delgada cintura y sus zapatillas sin acordonar. Pero su largo y lacio cabello castaño, ya no era largo. Cortado como cuando conoció a Quinn, Brooke enredó una mano en el y lo sacudió. Exactamente de la misma forma como su madre lo hacía.

Rachel retrocedió un paso y su hija le sonrió, bajando un poco más hasta tenerla cerca.

\- _¿Qué tal me veo?-_

\- _Brooke qué…tu cabello…. ¿por qué lo has cortado?-_

\- _Porque cuando cumpliera los 15, ustedes me habían dado permiso a hacerlo-_

\- _Sí pero….pero, hija no….-_

\- _Me gusta como se ve. Debo irme mamá, debería estar en la clínica ya-_

\- _Brooke-_ la detuvo ella por el brazo. Conocía esa felicidad que siempre la invadía cuando de cumplir los turnos médicos se trataba. Después de todo, Zoe era su doctora y nada había cambiado- _estaré controlándote el tiempo. En menos de una hora te quiero aquí-_

\- _Claro-_ le dejó un besó en la mejilla y luego oyó la puerta-

\- _Y si no regresa, iré por ella-_ Rachel terminó de subir las escaleras, tras oír a Quinn y abrazó su cadera- _no puedo creer que insista aún con Zoe-_

\- _Pues le gusta….no quiero pensar en eso ahora ¿has visto su cabello?-_

\- _Ajá. Pero me gusta como lo dejó. Es algo del gen Fabray, parece-_

\- _¿Cortarlo?-_

\- _No. Ser irresistible e insistente-_ Rachel se separó, para mirarla a los ojos y alzó ambas cejas- _por favor, superé los 40 y aún parezco menor ¿o lo niegas?-_

\- _Eres una engreída-_

\- _Pero no miento…de hecho, estaba pensando. Ahora que Luke y Chloe ya no viven aquí ¿por qué nuestros encuentros han disminuido?-_

\- _¿Te refieres a tener sexo una vez al día?-_ ironizó y Quinn sonrió, pegándola a ella y besándola sin espera.

Besar a la misma persona, a través de los años, se sentía como esa gravedad que te rodea cuando en tus sueños corres, estiras tus brazos y nunca llegas a destino. Como si en realidad, nada pasara, nada avanzara y necesitas despertar para que todo acabe.

Pero, si de eso se trataba, si de estar en sueños con Quinn era su realidad, esta vez no abriría los ojos. No despertaría ni esfumaría todo con un parpadeo.

Cuatro hijos y casadas por años, no iban a desaparecer nunca porque no era un sueño. No de esa clase de sueños en la que debes despertar.

* * *

 **Otro caps, queridisimas lectoras y ya 3 para el final, que espero poder terminar la historia esta semana.**

 **Quería decirles algo: Como con Lenguaje del amor, plagiaron otro de mis fics La causa Perfecta. Y como dije en la última nota de autor de esa historia, es la que más disfruté escribir y le tengo como un cariño especial o gusto, preferencia, como sea. Si bien ya la eliminaron del otro sitio tras mi petición, me jodió bastante asique si vuelvo a publicar por acá (que esto del plagio quita un poco las ganas) es muy probable que luego del último cap, o sea publicado el final, las elimine del perfil, igual que las demás que ya llevan tiempo en el. Haces unas semanas me preguntaron por Reglas de Oro, llevarla a wattpad y dije que no por eso mismo, pero no me sorprendería verla en un tiempo "adaptada" siempre por el mismo fandom. En fin, espero que se haya entendido la idea.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y /o comentar, o esperar actualizaciones, son un amor tan lindo como el "my favorite girl" de Emma para Lea.**

 **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, lamentablemente. Q** **ue estén bien, saludos!**


	13. Gen Berry Gen Fabray

Cap. XIII: "Gen Berry. Gen Fabray"

\- _Dulce, dedicado y cordial es el gen Berry. Tendrás que hacer mucho trabajo si quieres conquistar con el. Decidida, superficial y encantadora, si quieres ganarlo con el gen Fabray-_ recordó Brooke las palabras de su madre semanas atrás. Quinn le había hablado una noche cuando bebieron a solas una lata de cerveza en el jardín, mientras el resto de la familia dormía.

Y ella tenía el color de cabello de Rachel, su carisma y su insistencia. Pero los ojos verdes, la mirada penetrante y las palabras roncas, duras como Quinn. Era la combinación perfecta entre ambas y solía hablarlo con la rubia a menudo, en las conversaciones sobre su crecimiento.

Y con Rachel hablaba lo que la personalidad de ambas le permitía: los sentimientos. A su madre no parecía molestarle su gusto aún empecinado por Zoe, la mejor amiga de Chloe y quién llevaba siendo su doctora desde su entrada a la adolescencia, más de dos años atrás.

Entre la insistencia de Rachel y la decisión de Quinn, Brooke alzó su mentón y golpeó reiteradas veces la puerta del consultorio. Oyó los pasos, desde el interior, y luego a la morena abriendo apenas para descubrir de quién se trataba.

La chica se sonrojó y le sonrió cálidamente. Ella humedeció sus labios y alzó sus cejas, esperando porque la dejara pasar.

\- _Wow, tú cabello….está….-_

\- _Corte nuevo-_

\- _Te ves fabulosa-_ se sonrieron, Zoe aún algo aturdida por su nueva imagen y ella satisfecha. La chica carraspeó, dando un paso atrás y rascó bajo su nariz nerviosa- _Buenas tardes, Brooke-_

\- _Hola, Zoe-_ era divertido. Para ella era sumamente divertido ser testigo y protagonista de ese cambio radical. La intimidada que ya no era porque ahora lo era Zoe. Haberla visto crecer, tal vez, y mantener un trato profesional también, quizá eran sus razones de ese nuevo carácter- _¿puedo pasar?-_

\- _Ajá. Sí, claro….estaba esperándote-_ rozó sus hombros y caminó directo a la camilla. La ocupó, sentándose en ella y movió infantilmente sus piernas mientras la veía buscar su planilla- _¿cómo has estado?-_

\- _Bien, mamá me pidió que te dijera que las vitaminas ya me han estabilizado. Dice que puedo evitarlas-_

\- _¿Y estás de acuerdo? ¿Te sientes bien sin ellas?-_ alzó los hombros, mientras Zoe se acercaba y sacudió su cabello. Como su rubia madre solía hacerlo y volvía loca a Rachel. Ella quería lograr los mismos efectos-

\- _Ya he aceptado mi condición, no creo que necesite más medicación-_

\- _Tú sabes que nada malo hay en ti ¿verdad? Ni siquiera llega al rango de defecto genético. Es una combinación distinta, nada más y a cualquier persona podría pasarle. Tu cuerpo y tu mente son tan iguales como la de tu hermana o alguien que vive en, no sé….-_

\- _En China-_ rieron, con total diversión y ella se removió cuando la doctora tomó su estetoscopio-

\- _Como en China, sí….puedes…-_ tomó la base de su camiseta y la alzó por sobre su cabeza. Sabía que no debía quitarla, no había necesidad pero Zoe nunca se lo reclamaba. Y estar en brassier frente a ella tampoco le incomodaba- _incluso tus pulsaciones están mejor que otras veces-_

\- _Estoy haciendo algunos ejercicios con mamá, en su gimnasio. Es divertido-_

\- _Eso es genial, solo no debes exigirte. Lo sabes…. ¿has visto a Chloe?-_

\- _Haremos una parrillada este fin de semana. Mis abuelos y ella vendrán ¿te gustaría ir? Será divertido-_ el frío metal se detuvo en medio de sus pechos y los dedos de su doctora le erizaron la piel. Estaban cálidos, fervorosos y rozando su sensibilidad. Siguió la línea de su cuerpo, apenas separado por centímetros de Zoe.

Había tenido un gusto infantil, caprichoso por la mujer que ahora tenía frente a ella. Pero creció, y tras los años los caprichos desaparecen o aumentan en su totalidad. Y ahora le gustaba más, mucho más y que oliera siempre bien, a vainilla, sus labios estuviesen siempre pintados de rosa y fuese delicada al tratarla, solo la enamoraban sin cuidado.

Vagó la mirada por su rostro, esperando la respuesta y consciente de que sus ojos clavados tan contundentes en ella la ponían nerviosa. Como el movimiento tembloroso de su mano contra su pecho lo delataba ahora.

\- _Será algo familiar-_ se excusó y el aparato volvió a moverse sobre su piel-

\- _Tú eres de la familia. Eres la mejor amiga de mi hermana y conoces a mi familia desde siempre. Mis madres te adoran y prácticamente tienes tu lugar desde hace diez años. Además, Chloe te invitará también. Y a dos Fabray no puedes rechazarnos-_

\- _Lo pensaré ¿de acuerdo?-_

\- _¿Por qué pensarlo? Solo serán unas horas. A menos que ya tengas planes-_

\- _No los tengo pero….-_

\- _Entonces mis pulsaciones están bien ¿quieres perturbarlas?-_ la chica rió, por su tono bromista y golpeó suavemente su hombro. La vió alejarse, aún entre sonrisas y llenar algo de su planilla antes de ocupar la silla- _¿ya está todo? –_ preguntó confundida _y_ Zoe asintió- _y… ¿y lo demás?-_

\- _Estuviste aquí hace dos días y todo marchaba bien. Si todo sigue igual, dudo que vayan a presentarse problemas futuros en tu zona íntima. Tu salud y tu estabilidad emocional van a la par. Y muy bien-_

\- _Tú madre me revisaba siempre sin importar la cantidad de consultas-_

\- _Pero no soy mi madre. Puedes ponerte la remera y te daré otro turno, quizá lo reduciremos a uno al mes…. ¿por qué me miras así?-_

\- _Creo que está doliéndome justo ahora-_

\- _Estás mintiéndome-_

\- _Hablo en serio-_

\- _No juegues con eso, Brooke-_ sin embargo omitió esa sutil amenaza y cubrió con ambas manos su entrepierna, como si una pelota la hubiese golpeado y cayó sobre la camilla. Zoe bufó y se puso de pie, llegando a ella y alejando sus manos- _¿qué te sucede?-_

\- _¿Irás a la parrillada?-_ quiso alejarse, tras gruñir molesta pero Brooke tomó su muñeca y la jaló, arrojando medio cuerpo sobre ella y sintiendo sus respiraciones mezclarse- _será divertido-_

\- _La próxima vez que hagas esto, comenzaré a atenderte con la puerta abierta ¿quieres que me despidan?-_ ella rió, sin importarle y negó ligeramente. El tono enojado de Zoe era el mismo que el de Rachel cuando Quinn la besaba frente a todos y por más tiempo del permitido-

\- _No puedes atender a tus pacientes de esa manera…olvidé decírtelo pero te ves muy bien hoy. Estás hermosa como siempre pero un escalón más arriba ¿cómo haces para verte siempre tan radiante?-_

Se soltó y se irguió, quitando algo inexistente de su bata y Brooke se acomodó nuevamente frente a ella. Desde que tenía uso de razón, nunca le había ocultado su enamoramiento y, por el contrario, cuando Zoe volvió a la soltería en su segundo año de universidad, se propuso recordar aquellas palabras de que sería su novia. Y le debería fidelidad.

\- _Ponte la remera. Hemos terminado y tengo otros pacientes que…-_

\- _¿Vas a evitarme siempre?-_ Zoe la miró seriamente y ella suspiró, tomando la prenda a su lado y colocándosela de mala manera- _no entiendo cuál es el problema en que me gustes-_

\- _¿Quizás que tienes 15 y yo casi diez más? Eres una adolescente-_

\- _Pero no te soy diferente….¿lo ves?-_ insistió ante el sonrojo de la morena-

\- _Creo que hay cosas que deben pasar, pasarte sobre todo a ti. Como que eres una adolescente y debes actuar como una adolescente porque eres una adolescente. Esa etapa de mi vida ya pasó-_

\- _Eso es tan estúpido ¿crees que mi madre no hubiese insistido con mi mamá si se llevaran 10 años? ¿O tus padres? -_ Zoe se cruzó de brazos y mordió su labio, intentando retroceder pero Brooke estiró su pierna y la detuvo. Alzó la otra y rodeó su cadera, empujándola contra ella y reteniendo las manos en su espalda-

\- _Tus madres van a matarme si se enteran-_ ella curvó media sonrisa y se inclinó, esperanzada en generar un roce -

\- _Pero esta no es su historia. Es la mía-_ buscó su boca pero un dedo de Zoe la detuvo. La alejó, apenas y nuevamente la oyó suspirar asustada-

\- _Esto de verdad está mal. Muy mal. Y no sé como voy a mirar a Chloe o a tus madres porque…-_ sacudió su cabeza y estrelló sus labios en reclamo. La calló, deteniendo su verborragia y dominó el beso con total experiencia a pesar de ser su primero.

La había esperado, había esperado y dibujado ese momento durante meses y sus bocas golpeando no se iban a separar tan rápido. La resistencia aflojó y una mano de Zoe retenía su nuca, deseosa de más cercanía.

Y se la concedió. Con una mano en su cadera y otra en su rostro, aumentó la intensidad al asomar su lengua y repasar su labio inferior, antes de introducirla sin permiso en busca de la suya. Se juntaron, como los brazos de Zoe tras su cuello, los parpados de ambas y sus manos a la delgada cintura que aquella bata cubría.

Fueron minutos, oscuros en sus ojos cerrados y temblorosos cada vez que unos dedos acariciaban su nuca. Pero se sentían horas, eternas en un flotamiento inexistente y una emoción explotada al satisfacerla. Como todo primer beso que imaginas, no porque vaya a suceder, sino porque lo esperas por la persona que lo recibirá o se lo robarás. Como todo primer beso que da inicio a una nueva historia.

Calmaron la pasión, ahuyentando aquellos sonidos desesperados al principio y el beso se transformó en lo normal, cotidiano entre dos adolescentes en pleno enamoramiento.

\- _Esto está mal. Muy mal, de verdad-_ repitió Zoe contra su frente, aún con los ojos cerrados-

\- _¿Cuándo es el próximo turno?-_ la ignoró ella y pasaron otros segundos, antes que la doctora lanzara una corta risa y volvieran a verse-

\- _El viernes ¿te parece?-_ asintió, acariciando su mejilla y repasando el labio inferior con su pulgar-

\- _Me parece perfecto-_ recordando que ese día era miércoles, la jaló nuevamente y volvió a besarla, generando aquella batalla entre sus bocas como al principio.

No supo si agradecerle al gen Berry o al gen Fabray. Brooke solo estaba segura de que eso no se lo contaría a Quinn con detalle ni rapidez. No por ahora.

* * *

Aquello estaba viviéndose exactamente como eso, una parrillada familiar sino fuera porque Puckerman no dejaba de rondar, hablarle e insistirle a Zoe y todo el tiempo tras ella.

Brooke se apartó a un costado, bebiendo de su lata y tratando de ignorar lo que el mejor amigo de su madre hacía, que no era más que coquetearle a la chica que a ella le gustaba. Pero no podía reclamar ni hacer algún tipo de comentario porque desde su hermano más pequeño hasta sus abuelos lo notarían. Incluso James lo haría. Así como Luke se llevaba muy bien con Russel, ella tenía esa relación con James, el ex jefe de Quinn.

Removió su bebida y le dió un sorbo, aún con la mirada a lo lejos de Zoe, que reía contra el oído de Puck. Se volteó, cuando él acarició el hombro de la chica y tragó con dificultad: no iba a quedarse viendo como cedían ante los encantos del otro y se susurraban con diversión. No ese día, en que Luke y Chloe dejaron sus trabajos para una reunión y sus madres parecían disfrutar de sus presencias porque ya no los veían a diario.

\- _¿Qué pasa por la cabecita de mi nieta preferida?-_ miró de reojo a James, detenerse a su lado y observar lo mismo que ella: la piscina a unos metros -

\- _Que orgullo serlo-_ bromeó y ambos rieron por lo bajo. A diferencia de sus madres, hablar con él no la limitaba ni cohibía, justo como le pasó a Quinn cuando lo conoció tiempo atrás- _no me pasa nada. Pero como ya bebí mi cantidad permitida, ahora todo se volverá aburrido-_

\- _Me estás mintiendo. Mientras más viejos nos ponemos, mejor detectamos una mentira… ¿qué te pasa?-_ infló su pecho y suspiró, observando una vez más por sobre su hombro-

\- _Es Puckerman. Bueno, en realidad Zoe-_

\- _Ella te gusta-_

\- _Más que eso. Me encanta y no soporto verla tan divertida con él. Apenas y me saludó cuando llegó. Está como paranoica a que alguien note que nos besamos el otro día-_

\- _¿Se besaron?-_ preguntó él sorprendido-

\- _Dos días y unas cuántas veces. Pero parece que tiene que ser secreto para ella o nada-_

\- _Ella es tu doctora-_

\- _Y 10 años mayor, la amiga de mi hermana y todas esas excusas ¿y?-_ James resopló, rodeando su hombro y abrazándola ligeramente-

\- _¿Sabes cómo conquistó tu madre a Rachel?-_ Brooke lo miró, con el ceño fruncido y negó- _de la misma manera que conquisté a mi esposa. Fría y calurosa por igual. Pero primera fría. Quinn era un témpano cerrado, como un cascarón que no abría por nadie. Conoció a Rachel y comenzó a derretirse. Se rompió y ella misma volvió a pegarse, a rearmar la cáscara pero dejando una parte abierta, por donde Rachel entró. Y allí las tienes ahora-_ murmuró él, señalando hacia atrás y ella giró: Quinn abrazaba por la espalda a la morena y hablaban con sus hijos mayores y sus respectivas parejas. Sin embargo, eran las únicas que brillaban en destellos por el cariño que estaban transmitiéndose: la rubia con su nariz rozando el cuello de su esposa y Rachel entrelazando sus dedos en el hombro, sujetándola con prohibición a que se alejara.

Sonrió, admirada por el paso de los años que no pasaban en ellas y desvió su vista a Zoe, que apartó su mirada al ser descubierta. Volvió sus ojos al frente y carraspeó.

\- _Ahora eres poeta-_ James palmeó su espalda, con cariño y volvió a dejarla sola. Sabiendo que solo un par de ojos se posarían en ella, se quitó la remera y avanzó hacia la piscina.

Se arrojó y emergió al instante. Y estaba pasando cómo su fría mente lo había pensado: Zoe estaba mirándola, mordiéndose los labios e ignoraba a Puck, que continuaba hablándole a su lado. Se hundió apenas, hasta que solo sus ojos se vieran a lo lejos y le guiñó, terminando de sumergirse y desaparecer de su vista.

Y tuvo que nadar otra hora más, hasta que Chloe, Hanna y Zoe se sumaron para romper su solitario momento. Se quedó en una esquina, con su mirada fija y penetrante en Zoe, su objetivo y que demostraba su incomodidad al no articular palabras para su mejor amiga.

Hanna, la prometida de Luke, hablaba sin parar y se reía junto a Chloe. Y ella decidida, quiso avanzar hasta Zoe cuando alguien se arrojó de la nada y lanzó agua hacia el exterior por el golpe.

\- _Dylan ¿qué haces entre las niñas? -_ molestó Chloe al niño de 10 años pero Luke y Puck lo siguieron y la idea de Brooke murió allí mismo-

\- _Es mi piscina, tú ya no vives aquí-_ se defendió el Fabray más pequeño y comenzó un juego con la pelota, en compañía de su hermano.

Cuando Puck nuevamente nadó hasta Zoe, Brooke acomodó su cabello y abandonó la piscina. Hubiera sido mejor que su doctora desistiera de esa invitación a la parrillada y todo sería mejor. O al menos ella no sentiría ese ardor en el estómago.

Con cada gota cayendo bajo sus pies, ingresó a la casa sin importarle los reclamos luego de su madre.

\- _Odio a tu amigo-_ le susurró a Rachel, ignorando que estuviese contra la pared y con el cuerpo de Quinn aprisionándola- _¿van a tener sexo ahora? ¿en el pasillo?-_

\- _Claro que sí, vete-_ aseguró la rubia pero Rachel la empujó suavemente y se acercó a ella-

\- _¿Hablas de Noah? ¿Qué sucede? ¿te molestó?-_

\- _No a mí, a Zoe. Está como un idiota tras ella y ya hasta está haciendo el ridículo-_

\- _Pero a ella parece gustarle-_ murmuró Quinn- _y en todo caso, ella debería alejarlo ¿qué te pasa? ¿Te molesta que tu tío no esté prestándote atención hoy?-_ rodó los ojos, frustrada ante la burla en la pregunta de su madre y movió sus manos, cortando el tema- _Brooke….¡Brooke!-_ repitió cuando pretendía subir las escaleras- _tu madre te preguntó qué sucede-_

\- _Es solo eso-_ aseguró tomándose del barandal y perdiéndose escaleras arriba. Incluso al doblar el pasillo las oyó aún preocupada y el "hablaré con ella luego" de Rachel-

Cerró la puerta de su cuarto con fuerzas y se quitó su húmedo pantalón. Caminó en ropa interior hasta una toalla y comenzó a secar su cabello, jalándolo con molestia al recordar la imagen de Puckerman nadar hacia Zoe.

Quizá la chica estaba en lo cierto y tenía que dejar de insistir, eliminar esa atracción y enfocarse en su edad, en sus 15 años que apenas comenzaba a vivir. Pero ni siquiera quería pensarlo. Le gustaba Zoe, todo en ella era atractivo y ninguna otra muchacha se había colado en ella tan bruscamente.

Arrojó la toalla a un lado y se detuvo frente al gran espejo. Se sorprendió que el reflejo mostrara a la morena, a Zoe asomada desde la puerta y mirándola. Parecía avergonzada, pidiéndole permiso con sus gestos para pasar.

\- _¿Podemos hablar?-_

\- _¿Puckerman ya te aburrió?-_ igual de impulsiva que Quinn, se mordió la lengua cuando sus celos salieron a flote-

\- _Todo abajo es algo aburrido sin ti-_ los vellos de sus brazos se erizaron, inquietos antes aquellas delicadas palabras- _y no vas a creer que él me gusta o algo así…. ¿cierto?-_ alzó los hombros, era exactamente eso lo que demostraban con sus sonrisas coquetas- _¿él te molesta?-_

\- _¿De eso querías que hablemos?-_

\- _No ¿puedo pasar?-_

\- _Como quieras-_ pero si se marchaba, iba a ir tras ella. Zoe ingresó con lentitud y cerró, apoyándose contra la puerta mientras la observaba-

\- _Sabía que si cruzábamos la raya iba a pasar esto-_

\- _¿Esto qué? No soy ya la que se deja tocar por alguien más-_

\- _¿Estás celosa?-_

\- _Claro que no-_

\- _Lo estás. Nunca me habías hablado así-_

\- _¿Y qué si lo estoy?-_ la cortó. Exasperada y abriendo sus brazos en demostración. Chistó, por lo bajo y se quitó la parte superior de su bikini. Zoe volteó al instante, intentando no mirarla mientras buscaba algo que ponerse- _creo que tienes razón. Esto no funcionaría-_

\- _¿Ya le has puesto título?-_

\- _No le puse nada-_

\- _"Esto" suena como título-_

Permanecieron calladas. Brooke se colocó una bata y retiró su ropa interior mojada aún de la piscina. Zoe volvió a mirarla, cuando el bóxer descansó en una esquina y miró la abertura en su pecho, mostrando algo de la desnudez debajo.

\- _¿Te parece si lo hablamos mejor el lunes, en la consulta?-_ Brooke se echó de espalda a la cama. Sabía qué tipo de acciones ponían nerviosa a la chica y, cuando la orillara a estarlo, hablarían con sinceridad-

\- _¿Y por qué el lunes? ¿Por qué no ahora?-_

\- _Toda tu familia está abajo. Y Quinn me vió subir, aparecerá en cualquier momento-_

\- _Está bien, el lunes-_ masculló- _pero no en la consulta. Quiero que tomemos un café o algo. O en tu departamento-_ la sintió acercarse, casi de manera fantasmal y una gota cayó sobre su muslo, seguramente desde su largo cabello negro-

\- _Si eso quieres… ¿has dejado las vitaminas?-_

\- _Ajá-_ se apoyó sobre sus codos y la vió, descubriéndola mirando sus piernas- _entonces… ¿por qué le sonríes a Puckerman?-_

\- _Es divertido-_

\- _Y un idiota. Él te lleva 10 años y tú me los llevas a mí ¿ves que no hay diferencia?-_

\- _¿Además de que eres mi paciente y una menor de edad? No, claro que no hay diferencia-_ ironizó. Brooke se irguió, sentándose frente a ella y rodeó su cintura. De un jalón la pegó a ella y sonrió, tras ver el pecho de Zoe subir y abajar con exaltación-

\- _Si te aferras a esas diferencias, detenme ahora-_ murmuró acercándose a su rostro. Zoe hizo el intento. Con una mano en su pecho pero sin poner resistencia. Con los ojos en la boca de la otra, como aquel primer beso, devoraron sus labios en un beso hambriento, ardiente como el sol que pretendieron calmar minutos atrás dentro del agua.

La abrazó, cómo solía ver a Quinn abrazar a su madre y Zoe respondió como Rachel, posesivamente al rodear sus hombros, su cuello y tocar cada parte de su espalda. Regresó contra el colchón y se llevó a la morena con ella, intentando controlarse a los roces que había en esa posición.

Acarició su cuerpo casi desnudo, por la libertad del traje de baño y cada centímetro de su torso, de sus costillas como nunca antes. Y Zoe continuó por primera vez también, bajando por su mentón y dibujando un camino de besos hasta su clavícula. Sentía que su propia habitación estaba reduciéndose, apretándolas en un espacio inútil que las conservaría de esa manera, entre besos y caricias.

Una de sus manos rozó accidentalmente sus glúteos y la fricción sorpresiva las hizo gemir. Quizá tan alto que advirtieron a alguien más.

\- _Brooke, estamos esperándote abajo para….-_ la puerta se abrió y una oleada fría ingresó por ella. Los ojos de ambas se abrieron al instante y sus bocas se separaron con un violento sonido- _¿qué mierda es esto?-_

* * *

\- _¿A qué no sabes quién es la mujer más hermosa de este mundo?-_ Rachel juntó las cejas y se estiró hasta oler el vaso que Quinn sostenía-

\- _Ya bebiste demasiado y son apenas la cinco de la tarde. Ve por una limonada-_

\- _No estoy ebria, mi amor-_ sin embargo su voz sonaba enredada, divertida como una adolescente en una madrugada de fiesta- _Eres tan hermosa-_ las manos pálidas atraparon su mentón y lo sacudieron , asintiendo cada palabra de Quinn- _y mi mujer, la madre de mis hijos. Eres tan perfecta, Rachel Berry-_

Ella se echó atrás cuando intentó besarla y un leve puchero infantil se formó en la rubia. Rachel acercó su dedo y jugó con el, riendo y oyéndola gruñir fuerte.

\- _Yo no puedo creer que seas mi esposa ¡estoy tan feliz!-_ Quinn abrió sus brazos y algunas miradas desde el jardín se colaron hasta ellas- _benditos genes Berry ¡gracias a ustedes!-_ continuó señalando a lo lejos a Hiram y Leroy-

\- _Quinn, cállate. Ninguno de ellos estuvo embarazado, tonta. Cálmate-_

\- _Mamá ¿estás borracha?-_ preguntó riendo Chloe ingresando al living –

\- _No…estoy feliz ¡muy feliz! ¿Tú sabías que estoy casada con tu madre?-_

\- _Am…sí, algo sabía-_ murmuró la chica, viendo a la rubia rodear sus hombros- _como sea ¿podrías darle una ducha o algo?-_ agregó mirando a Rachel- _tengo algo importante que decirles-_

\- _Te escucho-_ aseguró la morena-

\- _No, no. Quiero que todos lo sepan… ¿Y Brooke?-_

\- _¿Es algo grave?-_ Chloe negó rápidamente- _Brooke está arriba, en su cuarto-_ murmuró Rachel-

\- _¡Iré por mi hija!-_ exclamó Quinn pero abrazando a su esposa en el camino- _Te amo, Rachel Berry-_ le recordó en su oído antes de besarle la mejilla- _¡Brooke!-_ la llamó desde el primer escalón- _esta niña que nunca hace caso-_ se tomó del barandal y avanzó en un pequeño tambaleo. Pero se estabilizó y continuó sin problemas-

\- _Espero que llegue-_ susurró Chloe y Rachel la miró, mordiéndose el labio con diversión-

\- _Lo mismo digo….entonces ¿vamos afuera? Quiero oír cuanto antes lo que quieres decirnos-_

* * *

 **Nuevo cap queridas lectoras porque fotos de Lea por todos lados es razón suficiente. Y encima ese susto que se llevó en Ellen, dios escuchó mis plegarias. 2 para el final.**

 **Acheleacheleache: Va en serio si las shipeo o lo que tengan entre ellas va en serio? Para ambas preguntas es un sí. Con mirar los videos de ellas juntas shipearlas te nace solo, o al menos a mí me pasó. Saludos!**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y /o comentar, son un amor tan lindo como el "my love" de Lea para Emma..Y gracias por entender el tema de borrar las historias. Al leer casi todas las rws no iba a hacerlo pero la subnormal que le eliminaron mi fic en watppad volvió a subirlo hace menos de una semana y en partes porque cree que se lo borraron por ser un G!P y se da el lujo de decir "espero que esta vez no borren mi fic". Ni hablar la de LDA que me dice que la historia original es en INGLES y la sacó de otro sitio. Qué bárbaro esa chica, como sabe ingles que lo tradujo exactamente a como yo lo escribí. Casi me desmayo. Ese fandom no pasa de los 15 años. En fin, tema cerrado. Publico por estos lados y a los días eliminaré las historias, perdón a las demás.**

 **Por ahí alguien dijo que estaba leyendo Reglas de Oro y se quedó sin saber lo que pasaba. Si la republico la cuidan ok? Y las hago cargo si la adaptan en otro sitio...Neh, es broma.**

 **Por otro lado, quería preguntarles de qué querían la próxima historia *festejan las plagiadoras* Tengo dos temáticas: Uno con las faberry en el Instituto, Quinn porrista y malvada, Rachel y su verborragia. O, creo que a pocas les llama la atencion, pero estoy escribiendo tipo apocalipsis zombie, fin del mundo y supervivencia. Elijan ustedes qué quieren leer o si no quieren nada, tambien es válido, obvio.**

 **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, lamentablemente o de lo contrario el bochornoso capitulo ese de los 100 que repetían canciones no hubiese existido, mira que arruinar la versión original solo podia ser idea de la pelona. Q** **ue estén bien, saludos!**


	14. De noticias y sorpresas

Cap. XIV: "De noticias y sorpresas"

Estaba atravesando la puerta al jardín cuando oyó un fuerte golpe. Chloe miró a Rachel, que rodaba los ojos y giraba para volver por las escaleras.

\- _Déjalo, yo voy-_ la detuvo y subió rápidamente hacia el segundo piso. Allí, contra la puerta de su propio cuarto, Quinn había cerrado al equivocarse de habitación e intentaba caminar hacia el de su hija- _no puedo creer verte en este estado-_

\- _No estoy borracha-_ insistió la rubia y ella siguió sus pasos. La tomó del brazo y la jaló, deteniéndola bruscamente-

\- _Lo que digas pero ve por un vaso con agua y una aspirina. Yo iré por Brooke-_ le dió un suave empujón por la espalda e infló su pecho al verla caminar sin problemas escaleras abajo.

Chloe giró y avanzó hasta el cuarto al final del pasillo con rapidez. Abrió, con total prisa y buscó a su hermana menor de la misma manera.

\- _Brooke, estamos esperándote abajo para…-_ su mandíbula cayó, confundida, sorprendida y totalmente sobresaltada por lo que estaba viendo. su hermana, su pequeña hermana de 15 años estaba besando a su amiga. Su mejor amiga de 25 - _¿qué mierda es esto?-_

Las oyó separarse con violencia, en un áspero sonido y se tomó la frente, asustada por la imagen que estaban rompiendo.

\- _Chloe… mira, esto….-_

\- _No lo puedo creer-_ murmuró mirando con enfado a Zoe. Se coló en el interior y cerró tras ella, con más fuerza y sintiendo vibrar las paredes- ¿ _tú estabas besando a mi hermana?_

\- _No, yo estaba besándola a ella-_

\- _Tú cállate, sé lo que ví-_ le ordenó a Brooke, que la miraba sonrojada a un lado de su amiga- _¿piensas explicarme algo?-_ agregó observando a Zoe-

\- _Chloe, yo….sí, tengo la culpa pero solo estábamos besándonos-_

\- _Sí, porque llegué a tiempo-_ ironizó. Sus gestos exagerados, molestos mientras movía sus manos por más palabras que la convencieran. Y los de su mejor amiga nerviosos, intentando armar la explicación adecuada para ella- _¿tienes idea de qué significa todo esto? ¡Eres mi amiga!-_

\- _Lo sé ¡Lo sé! Y te juro que no era esta la manera en que quería que nos vieras pero…-_

\- _Mi madre estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta ¿sabes el escándalo que se hubiese armado? ¿pero qué demonios estaban pensando?... ¡Tú!-_ atacó a Brooke, que parecía la más la calmada y esperaba su momento para hablar- _¿haces esto y cómo si nada con todas tus amigas? ¿o con alguna otra mía? ¡Esto está mal! ¡Es una locura!-_

\- _Chloe-_ la llamó su hermana- _Chloe, sé que no te esperabas esto y…-_

\- _¡Por supuesto que no lo esperaba! ¿En esto se convirtió tu gusto por ella de cuándo eras pequeña?...eso quiere decir que viniste por Brooke-_ aseguró mirando a Zoe- _no por mi invitación -_

\- _No, no es así. Vine porque eres mi mejor amiga y llevábamos un tiempo sin vernos. No confundas las cosas-_

\- _¿Desde cuándo está pasando esto? ¿alguien más lo sabe?-_

\- _No-_ respondieron a la vez. Chloe se pasó una mano por el rostro, arrastrándola hasta aplastar su cabello. Brooke se mordió el labio, nerviosa y lentamente se acercó a ella- _No tienes por qué enojarte con Zoe-_

\- _¡Estoy enojada con las dos!... ¿cómo se supone que creían iba a tomarlo? ¿sólo por qué se trata de mi amiga debería dejarlo pasar y continuar como si nada? –_

\- _Chloe, déjame que te cuente cómo…-_

\- _No, Zoe. No quiero saber lo que han estado haciendo ni desde cuándo lo hacen a mis espaldas o la del resto de mi familia. No quiero detalles-_

\- _No es así-_ insistió Brooke- _yo la besé el miércoles en la consulta, en la clínica. Y el viernes volvió a pasar pero porque yo lo quise-_

\- _Ambas-_ agregó Zoe-

\- _Y ya cálmate y deja ese drama. Nos viste besándonos, bien, Zoe ya te dijo que no era la mejor manera de hacerlo pero tú abriste la puerta-_

\- _¿Ahora la culpa es mía?-_ preguntó sorprendida. Que su hermana menor solo mirara con dulzura a su mejor amiga y a ella como si quisiera alejarla cuánto antes, no ayudaba a calmarse-

\- _En parte. Deberías haber golpeado-_ emitió un sonido, frustrada ante la impotencia que esas palabras le generaban y mordió su puño. Se miraron unos segundos, las tres y decidieron permanecer en silencio, como esperando que ella asimilara todo- _Tú sabes que Zoe me gusta-_

\- _Sí, cuando tenías cuatro y querías que cortara tus verduras. Pensé que la querías como a mí, no de esta forma...y tú eres su doctora, pensé que la cuidarías-_

\- _Y lo hago-_ se defendió Zoe- _esto no tiene nada que ver con eso. Sé que esto te está incomodando pero pasó, Chloe. Y a decir verdad, agradezco mucho que hayas sido tú la que abrió esa puerta. No por temor a Quinn, solo que si alguien debía saberlo, esa eras tú-_ la miró un momento, de reojo y volteó su rostro, resoplando con ironía y regresando a la puerta-

\- _Hagan lo que quieran entonces, porque ya tienen su…lo que sea que tengan y no escucharán mis quejas. Asique las espero abajo. Tengo algo que contarles-_

Tomó el picaporte y apenas pudo abrir cuando Brooke la tomó del brazo y la giró. La abrazó, tan fuerte como cuando eran pequeñas y ella solía ayudarla a ponerse de pie tras sus caídas. No pudo evitar recordarlo. Re memorizar cada vez que Brooke estaba en brazos de alguna de sus madres, la veía y estiraba los suyos en dirección a ella, pidiendo por ella y enredándose en su cuello bajo un manto protector.

La apretó un momento y sonrió con algo de esfuerzo. Aún era su pequeña hermana, la que acababa de sentir algo de inseguridad y otra vez se aferraba a ella. Acarició su espalda y le dejó un suave beso en su cabellera, antes de separarse nuevamente.

\- _Creo que nos merecemos otra charla. Algo más tranquila…las tres-_ murmuró, antes de que la puerta se abriera con más fuerza y golpeara parte de su hombro-

\- _¿Qué hacen? Mamá me mandó a buscarlas-_

\- _¡Idiota! Me golpeaste ¿quién te enseñó a abrir así las puertas?-_ le reclamó a Luke que reía mientras ella acariciaba el pequeño ardor-

\- _Pues la misma persona que a ti. Por cierto, la rubia que dice ser nuestra madre está media…-_ él emitió un sonido y con su pulgar hacia atrás señaló su boca, cual botella y representando el estado de Quinn-

\- _¿Mamá está borracha?-_ preguntó Brooke sorprendida-

\- _Y mucho-_ respondieron los otros dos al unísono, antes de dejar la habitación y caminar escaleras abajo.

* * *

\- _¡No estoy borracha!-_ repitió Quinn por tercera vez. Rachel la obligaba a caminar hacia atrás, empujándola por sus hombros mientras la conducía al baño- _estoy bien, amor ¿cómo crees que tomaría de más con tus padres cerca?-_

\- _Eso díselo a tu aliento, apestas a alcohol-_ no era cierto realmente. Quinn había bebido licor con frutilla y ese dulce sabor se desprendía de su boca. Pero quería orillarla, obligarla a que al menos aceptara a que había tomado de más. La puerta se cerró tras ellas y caminaron un poco más, hasta detenerse bajo la ducha. Rachel abrió el grifo y el agua comenzó a caer sobre su esposa-

\- _Aún llevo mi ropa-_ bufó, molesta al oírla caprichosa y estiró sus brazos para ayudarla-

\- _¡Quinn!-_ le reclamó cuando la jaló junto a ella- _Dios_ ¡ _mira lo que has hecho! ¿Puedes comportarte? –_

\- _Debes ayudarme a bañar. Estoy muy borracha según tú-_

\- _¡Y lo estás! Estás actuando como una niña, peor que Dylan cuando no quiere…-_ Quinn rodeó su muñeca y la pegó a ella, besándola con fuerzas para callar su aburrido discurso. No hubo más reclamos ni enojos, Rachel no puso resistencia y con las dos manos en su nuca le correspondió sin espera-

Enredó una mano en el cabello de la morena y la otra en su espalda baja, acercándola más y estrujándola contra ella. Siempre era igual; como un juego, sin fecha de caducidad, en los que Quinn ordenaba y Rachel obedecía, jugando sin ningún tipo de trampas.

Las volteó. La morena sintió la pared helada y rompió el beso para jadear. Inútil, efímero, como si tuviese el reloj en contra, esa acción fue suficiente para que Quinn atacara su cuello ahora. Sus labios se movían por todo su largo como si de magia se tratara y su mejor truco fuese.

Solo los delgados y finos labios de su esposa eran suficientes para que perdiera la cordura, para que la locura se expandiera en ella. Rachel jaló la base de la camiseta y Quinn alzó sus brazos, quitándola y volviendo a explotar sus bocas.

Fue un beso extenso, ruidoso con ayuda del agua cayendo en ellas y el golpe de sus cuerpos juntándose y separándose por instantes. El agua caliente, el vapor que estaba generándose y el ardor de sus pieles reducían el insignificante espacio cuadrado en el que apenas se movían.

Desabotonó el pantalón de Quinn y bajó su cremallera, acariciando su miembro con ansiedad y la oyó gemir contra su boca. Mordió su labio, la rubia lo tironeó cuando liberó su pene y de un jalón abrió su camisa.

\- _Es tuya-_ le recordó. La prenda celeste, ahora pesada y mojada a un lado, le pertenecía a Quinn y ese día la llevaba ella, como cuando amanecían luego de hacer el amor-

\- _Todo lo que llevas puesto es mío-_ ella gimió. Cuando la rubia soltaba ese tipo de palabras, era cuando más necesitaba hundirse en su interior, poseerla cuánto antes para saciar sus más bajos instintos-

Volvieron a besarse, mientras le retiraba el brassier y Quinn hizo lo mismo luego con el de ella. Sus caderas juntas, moviéndose sensualmente en una fricción para serenar la pasión de ambas, la hicieron preguntarse cómo es que aún tenían intimidad una vez al día, al menos. No importaba el lugar, la hora o si había alguien cerca. Dentro de la casa, encontraban el momento justo, cuando el fuego nacía en su interior y con una mirada se lo transmitían.

Un camino de besos bajó por su cuello, entre sus pechos desnudos y un aire caliente sintió entre sus muslos. Abrió los ojos y bajó la vista, encontrándose con la mirada negra, oscura y deseosa de su esposa sobre ella.

\- _¡Mamá!-_ Chloe golpeó la puerta y ninguna se movió, manteniendo el hilo por el que se observaban- _apúrense, las esperamos abajo-_ la oyeron alejarse y Quinn atrapó los botones de su short, abriendo uno por uno hasta comenzar a bajarlo-

\- _Quinn, para…-_ su respiración aumentó, agitada y exaltada por sentir lo siguiente- _Chloe quiere decirnos algo. Tenemos que ir y….y tú….dios, Quinn-_ la punta de sus dedos jugaban en sus muslos, acercándose tortuosamente hacia el interior- _y tú no estabas en estado como para hacerlo ahora-_

\- _¿Estás desafiándome?-_ un sonido gutural salió de su garganta: la voz ronca de su esposa, como cada noche, había regresado y sonaba burlona- _porque sabes que me encantan los desafíos. Sobre todo si te incluyen a ti y desnuda-_ y así, desnuda a la altura justa de su boca, Quinn asomó la lengua y la pasó sobre su punto de placer, palpitante e intentando calmarlo-

Rachel se dió por vencida, así, tan fácil porque no tenía sentido decir lo contrario, sería perder el tiempo y ahogar el placer como las espumas de jabón bajo sus pies. Quería tomarse de algo, sostenerse porque su espalda se arqueaba y sus piernas flaqueaban. Pero no lo consiguió.

Con su pecho elevado, enredó los dedos en el cabello de Quinn y la jaló contra su clítoris, gimiendo por lo alto al sentir el placer que estaba proporcionándole. La cabeza de su esposa se movía en un brillante movimiento, consciente de que la imagen la excitaba más. Mucho más y solo poco le faltarían para alcanzar el éxtasis.

\- _Hueles mejor que cualquier perfume…-_ dos dedos la embistieron y el sonido de sus flujos chocar contra la lengua de Quinn, opacó la del agua- _y sabes mejor que cualquier cosa-_ alzó su mirada y gimió, hundiendo con sus dos manos a la rubia contra ella.

Bastaron segundos para que el orgasmo la golpeara y luego la boca de su esposa repartiera besos en donde atendió hasta lograrlo. Su cuerpo temblaba y cuando se puso de pie, Quinn la abrazó y la besó con prisas, en un fantasioso cambio de energías.

\- _Creo que ahora sí estoy borracha-_ rieron y ella golpeó su costado con diversión.

\- _Ahora sí tenemos que bajar porque a Chloe…-_

\- _¡Mamá!-_ allí estaba, nuevamente su hija arremetiendo contra la puerta y llamándolas- _si tengo que volver, abriré y las sacaré en el estado en que estén… ¡bajen ya!-_

\- _Tenemos que hacerle caso o…-_

\- _Sí, bajaremos-_ susurró Quinn acariciando el labio inferior de su esposa- _¿toda mis borracheras acabarán así? Tengo que ir a la tienda por muchas botellas, entonces-_

\- _Que graciosa, vamos ya-_ la rubia asintió, siguiéndole los pasos y recibiendo la toalla que le arrojó.

No puso más quejas y bajaron. La sonrisa que adornaba su rostro no podía opacarse por nada ahora.

\- _Vaya, ya están aquí-_ ironizó Chloe- _siéntense, tengo algo que decirles-_ Rachel tomó la mano de Quinn y ocuparon la silla a un costado, sentándose en la falda de la rubia para oír lo que su hija tanto insistía- _bueno, están todos, asique…Louis y yo tenemos algo que decirles-_

A pesar de que habían tenido unos cuantos tropiezos en la adolescencia, la pareja estaba firme y enamorada como las primeras veces. Quinn observó cómo entrelazaron sus manos y él se detuvo al lado de su hija, asintiendo y apoyando sus palabras.

\- _¿Van a casarse?-_ preguntó Dylan mientras abría un cereal de chocolate. La rubia abrió los ojos violentamente-

\- _No-_ aseguró Chloe y ella lanzó un suspiro de alivio- _estoy embarazada. Asique nos casaremos luego-_

Hiram, Leroy y James se pusieron de pie al instante y entre gritos de alegría, saludaron a ambos futuros padres. Rachel se alejó de su falda y la vió un momento, con sus manos en el rostro y cubriéndolo de la sorpresa.

\- _¿Embarazada?-_ murmuró ella casi para sí misma-

La morena la jaló, obligándola a llegar hasta su hija y hubo un abrazo entre las tres, a pesar de que continuaba sin parpadear y totalmente atónita. Chloe dijo que apenas tenía más de un mes en su nueva estado y que no querían conocer el sexo del bebé hasta el momento del parto.

Asique dejó que continuara hablando con Rachel y volvió a sentarse, sujetando su frente para comenzar a procesar la información.

\- _¿Embarazada?-_ repitió-

\- _Bueno si mi hermana dijo lo que quería, yo también debo decirles algo-_ Luke tomó una copa y señaló a todos -

\- _¿Y ahora tú qué?-_ susurró Quinn-

\- _Sé que saben que Hanna y yo estamos comprometidos pero…lo cierto es que ya nos casamos-_ él sonreía orgulloso y su esposa abrazada a su cadera aún más- _Solo por civil, en una pequeña ceremonia solos y la fiesta en la Iglesia por supuesto que no se cancela. Allí los queremos presentes a todos-_

Más gritos. Más emociones y un poco más de conmoción que ella no lograba apaciguar. Sin embargo, Rachel volvió a jalarla y otro abrazo se generó con Luke en medio. Quinn solo asintió a las felicitaciones de su esposa y miró a Brooke, que acariciaba nerviosa sus propios hombros.

\- _¿Tú tienes algo también para decirnos? –_ la chica tragó con dificultad- _porque es un buen momento para que me den un ataque, o un paro cardíaco o lo que sea. Asique vamos, hija, súmate a la fiesta de tus hermanos y mata a tu madre-_ con la mirada de todos sobre ella, Brooke negó ligeramente-

\- _Tranquila, mamá. No tengo nada para decirte-_ Quinn lanzó aire y le sonrió con sinceridad-

\- _Lo sabía, cariño. Tú nunca crecerás-_

\- _Yo si quiero decir algo-_ tomó la palabra Dylan, subiéndose a la mesa que todos rodeaban y llamando su atención- _yo quiero que hables con tía San para que deje casarme con Hayley -_ Quinn sonrió, regresando la calma a su interior y se detuvo a su lado para abrazarlo-

\- _Solo si la haces feliz-_

\- _¿Feliz?-_

\- _Claro, feliz. Tienes que prometerle que dedicarás todo tu amor a ella como si fuera la última mujer en el mundo. Tienes que hacerla feliz sin importar cualquier tipo inconvenientes. Feliz como Chloe lo es con Louis, Luke con Hanna y mamá conmigo. Solo así hablaré con Santana-_ el pequeño rubio asintió entusiasmado y ella le dejó unas cosquillas bajo sus brazos, antes de que todo volviera a como el inicio: una parrillada familiar.

* * *

Quinn alzó las sábanas y sonrió mientras su esposa caminaba hacia ella. Ya acostada, acomodada esperándola, abrió su parte y la abrazó, sintiéndola recostarse sobre su pecho.

\- _Fue un lindo día hoy. Los extrañaba mucho-_ dijo la morena y no tuvo que aclarar nada más porque ella entendió que se refería a sus hijos mayores-

\- _Sí, yo igual. No puedo creer que ya no sean mis niños de nueve y diez que conocimos-_

\- _El tiempo pasa ¿no me digas que no lo habías notado?-_ bromeó Rachel y ella rió-

\- _No mucho. Sabes que si se trata de ustedes, no noto el paso del tiempo. Es más, creo que los relojes son inútiles-_

\- _Ay, mi hermosa rubia poeta que no necesita relojes….¿ya superaste la noticias que nos dieron ambos?-_ asintió, apenas lo estaba haciendo pero no podía escandalizar un acto de amor como al que sus dos hijos se habían expuesto. Asique solo viviría con eso ahora. Además un nieto, eso iba a tener. O una nieta y era el comienzo de algo nuevo. Algo más de felicidad en su vida-

\- _Los he visto crecer junto a la persona que aún tienen a su lado. Asique sí, tengo que adaptarme a los cambios que ellos ahora impongan-_

\- _Eso es muy lindo de tu parte-_ la miró, con una sonrisa y dejó un toque con su dedo en la nariz que Rachel arrugaba-

\- _Tú eres linda…tenemos que pensar en el regalo de Luke, para su casamiento-_

\- _Ya tengo el mío-_

\- _¿El tuyo? ¿No hay nuestro?-_ reclamó fingiendo enojo-

\- _Todo lo mío es tuyo, mi amor. Le daré mi motocicleta-_ Quinn la tomó por los hombros y la alejó un momento, hasta ver la expresión en su rostro-

\- _¿Estás segura? -_ Rachel asintió- _¿no está un poco vieja?-_

\- _Cállate. Está guardada y la sacaré especialmente para ellos. Quizá tú podrías hacerle unos arreglos. Te queda bien cuando eres mecánica-_ Quinn alzó su mentón, con orgullo y la regresó contra su pecho-

\- _Lo sé. Muchas vecinas se asoman por sus ventanas a verme-_

\- _Seguro, así como Erik sale a hablarme cuando corto las flores del jardín-_ Quinn bufó y permanecieron un momento en silencio. Sin incomodidad ni molestia, solo aceptando el juego que ella misma propuso-

Estaba por hablar, decir algo más cuando el sonido de su celular se oyó desde la mesa de luz. Ambas lo miraron y ella se estiró hasta tomarlo, sorprendida y deslizando la pantalla.

\- _¿Quién es?-_ preguntó Rachel-

\- _James-_ murmuró al leer rápidamente- _es un mensaje-_

\- _¿A esta hora? ¿Y qué dice?-_ ella frunció las cejas, aún con los ojos en el aparto y leyó-

\- _"Sé que ya llevan años retiradas, pero tengo un nuevo trabajo para ti. O para ambas. Acérquense mañana a mi oficina. Es importante"_

* * *

 **Penúltimo** **cap queridas lectoras, que se me borró 4 veces asique quedó 4 veces peor que el originial. Posiblemente mañana o el viernes ya el final.** **Como una de mis lectoras predilectas coffarfadette12cof dice y tiene razón, es mejor mantener la historia en el perfil por si luego se denuncian. Asique LDA y Reglas de oro son las únicas que voy a regresar.**

 **La próxima historia será Faberry en el Instituto porque superará los 30 caps, y la eligieron, y la de zombies apenas llegaría a los 15, igual si se puede la publicaré más adelante. Y ninguna de las dos será G!P.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, son un amor como el "how gorgeous is..de Lea para su nueva obsesión, la srta Emma Roberts.**

 **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen (de lo contrario es obvio que Dianna haría una aparición en Scream Queens para que vean que lo mío con Robchele es solo un cariñito desviado)** **Q** **ue estén bien, saludos!**


	15. El plan más simple

Cap. XV: "El plan más simple"

Una pared nueva, de color aguada, más cuadros y con lámparas de colores ahora. No las blancas. Su mano izquierda rozándola, como en cámara lenta cada vez que avanzaba por ese pasillo. Y su otra mano entrelazada, asegurando soporte como los últimos años de su vida.

Cada mosaico que pisaba, encerado y con su imagen reflejada, era la contraposición al resumen de su nueva vida. Sin base resbalosa y nada ya reflejaba su imagen individual. Ya no sobraban espacios en las fotografías como en aquel portarretratos que quería botar a la basura pero Rachel no la dejaba.

Al final, la última puerta pulida, pintada más oscura que la última vez que la vió y el recuerdo de la primera vez que la tocó inundó su mente. Estaba como en esa situación, acercándose a James por petición de él. Sola, desesperada y con su carácter frío, altanero y superior. Se detuvo, golpeándola con sus nudillos y miró a su lado, la sonrisa avergonzada que se escondió contra su brazo.

Como si de una historia entre el malo y la buena se tratara, ahora estaba acompañada, relajada y con un carácter dominado, controlado por quién enrollaba sus manos en su brazo derecho. Como el final de esas historias, ahora todo estaba bien. En un eterno final feliz.

\- _Pasen-_ se oyó desde el interior y tomó el picaporte. Abrió y le cedió el paso a su esposa antes de perderse en el interior de esa oficina. Allí, en ese espacio cuadrado, no había cambio alguno como en el resto del edificio- _que bueno que ya están aquí-_ James se puso de pie y las recibió con un caluroso abrazo-

\- _Bueno, eso nos pedías. Querías vernos-_ sabía que a la morena poco le agradaba recordar el trabajo, solo lo hacía por ser el puente que las encontró, las reencontró cuando pareció romperse y las había dejado pasar hasta donde están ahora. Asique iba a hablar rápido, directa al punto y salir de allí cuánto antes- _eso del trabajo ¿qué tan serio es?-_ corrió la silla de la morena y ocupó la del lado mientras él se sentaba tras el escritorio-

\- _Muy serio, a decir verdad-_

\- _Han pasado años desde el último trabajo-_ murmuró Rachel- _ya no estamos en esto-_

\- _Lo sé-_ James juntó sus manos y las señaló. Quinn entrecerró los ojos, conocía ese gesto, fue con el que la convenció de firmar antes de partir a Santa Bárbara. Antes de aceptar cualquier otro empleo- _pero esto no es para mí ni para la empresa. Esto es para alguien cercano a ustedes. Bueno, a nosotros-_

\- _¿Estafar a alguien cercano a nosotros? Eso es un poco…cruel. Incluso para mi yo antigua-_ aseguró y Rachel rió, por lo bajo antes de hablar-

\- _No estoy entendiendo. Explícanos mejor-_

\- _Bueno, no sé con Shuester, Rachel pero Quinn y el resto de mis empleados a punto de retirarse, o retirados en su defecto, regresaban a la empresa con un trabajo más ligero. Corto, mucho más corto que en unos 30 días debían realizar-_

\- _Oh, no-_ murmuró la rubia- _no, no. Eso no-_

\- _Y no es obligación en cierta parte. Pero en otra sí-_ continuó él-

\- _¿Puedes ser más claro?-_ insistió Rachel. El que su esposa estuviese moviendo la cabeza en negación porque sabía de qué se trataba, solo estaba haciendo crecer su impaciencia-

\- _¿Qué es un empleado retirado para cualquier empresa? Un veterano, una persona con la experiencia necesaria para volver cuando quisiese o…enseñarle a alguien más-_

Quinn suspiró con pesadez, no iba a hacerlo por mucho que James insistiera. Sí, había visto a decenas de empleados regresar al cuarto "Simple" como se lo llamaba para aconsejarle a los novatos y a forjar su carácter. Pero eso implicaba tiempo. Unas cuatro horas diarias y ella ya no estaba sola como para hacer de sus días cualquier cosa.

Miró a Rachel, que con su cabeza ladeada pretendía entender cuál era el punto en toda esa conversación.

\- _¿Y enseñarle a otro empleado qué tiene que ver con alguien cercano a nosotros?-_ James apuntó con su dedo índice a la morena, tras esa pregunta como si hubiese acertado algún tipo de respuesta en alguna incógnita-

\- _He ahí me preocupación. Bueno, y mi orgullo también. Tengo algo para mostrarles-_ él se arrastró con su silla, hasta un cajón y tomó una computadora portátil. La abrió, girándola frente a ellas y tecleó llamando su atención-

Una imagen, vió Quinn pero se estiró aún más y comenzó a moverse. Un video. James, hablando mientras caminaba en un fila de lo que parecían empleados, pudo reconocer el cuarto y por la manera en que vestían. Parecía una representación de un sargento con sus reclutas.

El video continuó por apenas unos segundos y no entendió lo interesante. Hasta que alguien más se detuvo al lado del último empleado, al final, agitado por llegar corriendo hasta ellos. Lo reconoció y estaba segura que Rachel tendría la misma cara sorprendida que ella.

Él asentía a cada palabra que su ex jefe le decía y lo hacía entusiasmado, imitando sus gestos y su porte para comenzar esas lecciones cuánto antes.

Para Quinn fue suficiente. Su pecho subía y abajaba con violencia, exaltado al oír la respuesta a la pregunta de James.

\- _"¿Quieres ser parte de mi empresa?"-_ retumbó tras el video y una segura afirmación la respondió. Estiró su brazo y cerró el aparato con brusquedad, con los dientes apretados y miró a quien aún consideraba su padre.

Él no estaba sonriendo ni arrepentido de lo que les mostró. Al contrario, una mirada de orgullo afloraba bajos sus cejas arqueadas, esperando su respuesta.

\- _¿Qué demonios hace mi hijo en ese video, James? Maldita sea ¿Cuándo lo trajiste y con el permiso de quién? Quiero que borres eso y olvides su respuesta ¡No puedo creer que Dylan esté ahí! ¡Que haya estado aquí!-_

\- _Quinn, cálmate-_

\- _¡No!-_ lo cortó al ponerse de pie y de un manotazo arrojar la computadora al piso-

\- _Quinn-_ chilló Rachel, asustada al ver la reacción- _Quinn, cálmate-_

\- _Aleja a mi hijo de esto-_ le señaló a James y él se puso de pie, haciendo su saco a un lado para acomodar las manos en su cadera. Quinn agachó la cabeza y bufó; y ese era el gesto de que se callara porque él hablaría- _no puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto-_

\- _Si no te callas, no entenderás qué es lo que realmente pasa aquí-_

\- _Y no voy a hacerlo. Nos vamos-_ giró y caminó hasta la puerta pero allí se detuvo. Al abrir y ver que su esposa aún seguía sentada- _Rachel-_

\- _Quiero escuchar lo que tiene para decirnos-_ golpeó la pared y regresó a ella pero no ocupó su silla. Acomodó sus manos tras la morena y allí esperó por las explicaciones de James-

\- _Él vino unas semanas atrás, una de las veces que lo retiré de su colegio-_ comenzó James- _y tenía mucho trabajo, asique luego del helado al que lo tengo acostumbrado, me quiso acompañar. Vino e inevitablemente no se quedó sentado las horas de espera. Recorrió las instalaciones y vió fotografías tuyas-_ agregó mirando a la rubia- _y una en el salón especial. La que estás con el resto de tu familia. Preguntó y es todo un Fabray, asique notó cuando intenté mentirle. Leyó tu historial y…-_

\- _¿Y por qué se lo permitiste? ¿Por qué se lo diste?-_

\- _Ya estás retirada, Quinn y el es tu hijo ¿cuál es el problema? Habló con otros empleados, con los más jóvenes y se interesó en el trabajo-_

\- _Me da igual. No volverá-_

\- _Bueno, lamento decepcionarte pero si él me pide regresar, para lo que él quiera, es mi nieto y no voy a negárselo-_ aseguró. Quinn sacudió la cabeza y rodeó el escritorio, llegando a él y sentándolo de un empujón-

\- _Dije que no y es no-_

\- _Quinn-_ se coló Rachel, con las manos en sus muslos y totalmente calmada- _él no va a entrar en esto. Nuestro hijo no lo hará-_

\- _Él quiere-_ aseguró James-

\- _Pero no tiene edad y ni siquiera sé por qué continuamos discutiendo esto. No lo hará-_ repitió la rubia-

\- _No por ahora. Como tu ex jefe y abuelo de él, de todos tus hijos, sabes que no los pondría en peligro. Pero por eso las llamé. Tú más que nadie sabes de que va esto y nunca tu vida pendió de un hilo, solo en el último golpe_ _pero allí fui por ti y me arriesgué. Lo hice y volvería a hacerlo si de continuar teniéndote y terminar herido se trata-_

\- _No me convencerás con eso-_

\- _Hablaremos con Dylan-_ aseguró la morena y ella volteó a verla, con rapidez y confusión- _¿de esto va ese nuevo trabajo? ¿De enseñarle a nuestro propio hijo?-_ James alzó los hombros pero sí, por eso no les había ocultado el hecho y ahora las tenía en su oficina-

\- _Sus recursos económicos acabarán alguna vez-_

\- _Cállate-_ Quinn pateó su silla y regresó a la morena. Esta vez la tomó del brazo y la jaló, obligándola a salir de allí sin importar si lo quisiera o no.

Tras pasar la puerta, bajó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos, conduciendo el camino de regreso al estacionamiento y obviando las miradas de los demás.

Se recordó a si misma minutos atrás, cuando ingresó y las comparaciones absurdas que había hecho porque pensó que todo estaba acabado, que esos años fuera del negocio ya no volverían.

Con los murmullos de su esposa tras ella, bajó aquellas escaleras y le dio una última mirada al lugar.

Deseaba que realmente fuese la última.

* * *

\- _Quédate quieta….Quinn ¿siempre vas a hacer lo mismo? Quédate quieta… ¡Quinn!-_

\- _Lo siento, estoy nerviosa ¿puedes terminar ya? ¿Cuánto te queda?-_ le preguntó a Rachel, que terminaba de acomodar su camisa blanca, transparente de seda y veraniega. Ella se movía porque odiaba quedarse de pie por más de cinco minutos y que la morena acomodara su ropa como siempre, como si de su madre se tratara solo porque siempre la quería presentable-

\- _También lo estoy y no estoy sacudiéndome para todos lados… ¿por qué te has puesto este pantalón? Te había dejado planchado el azul, esto ni siquiera combina-_

\- _Claro que sí-_ Rachel hizo un paso atrás y alzó una ceja-

\- _¿Estás contrariándome?-_ sonrió, con esfuerzo y negó con lentitud- _bien, ya estás lista. Vamos, no puedo creer que por tu culpa vayamos a llegar tarde a la graduación de Brooke-_

Rodó los ojos y atrapó su cintura, jalándola contra ella y la besó.

Se preguntó por qué nunca acababa eso, el abrir su boca y fusionar sus lenguas con la pasión que las caracterizaba. Sonrió en el beso, cuando Rachel se colgó de sus hombros y tras una guerra de _te amo_ en susurros, entre besos entrecortados, encontró la respuesta. La misma y que no cambiaba desde la primera vez que la pensó.

Se pertenecían, lo iban a hacer siempre y era algo que no podía, no quería y nadie iba a cambiar.

Atrapó su mejilla y le dejó un último roce, algo íntimo y deseoso para oírla gruñir. Se separó, cuando lo consiguió y tomó su mano con suavidad.

\- _Cuando regresemos…allí tendremos nuestra celebración-_

Dejaron la habitación y bajaron las escaleras. Afuera, mientras Rachel se acomodaba en su asiento habitual, Dylan bajaba la ventanilla para reclamarles la tardanza.

\- _Por fin, muero de calor ¿ya podemos irnos?-_

\- _Sí, ahora sí y ve preparándote porque esto pasará el día de tu graduación también-_ le dijo Rachel, mientras ella se sentaba y encendía el motor- _Tu madre no podría hacer esto por si sola-_

\- _Claro que no-_ aseguró con sinceridad- _por algo te atravesaste en mi camino y estamos juntas. Para que cuides de mí como yo contigo-_ la morena sonrió y se estiró hasta ella, viajando de esa manera por los próximos 15 minutos-

En el Instituto de Brooke, Luke y Chloe ya estaban en una de las primeras filas, esperándolos y con una sonrisa totalmente orgullosa. Alzaron sus brazos, llamándolas y Dylan caminó a ellos emocionado.

\- _¡Abuela!-_ Elena, la pequeña de 2 años, la llamaba con la única palabra que había aprendido a decir. Y para ella. La rubia que estaba en los brazos de Chloe, los estiró en su dirección mientras se acercaba-

Iba a tomarla, sujetarla mientras esperaban por la presencia de su hija menor cuando alguien se adelantó y se arrojó a su cuello. Dennis se lanzó desde los brazos de Louis, el esposo de Chloe y ella alcanzó a tiempo a sujetarlo. El hermano gemelo de Elena se recostaba bajo su mentón y Quinn acarició su espalda.

Elena pidió por Rachel y, mientras reía por los gestos de su abuela mientras se sentaban, Quinn alzó la vista y allí la vió, Brooke caminaba hasta ocupar un lugar, sobre un pequeño y bien armada escenario con su toga color roja y esperando su diploma.

Los miró, a todos desde la lejanía y ella le alzó el pulgar, totalmente orgullosa de su logro.

La ceremonia duró casi una hora, entre despedidas y discursos emotivos y unas palabras especial de su hija, que logró los aplausos más calurosos y aclamados por sus compañeros. Se puso de pie y, luego de entregarle a Elena a Chloe, caminó entre la multitud exaltada en busca de Brooke.

No la encontró y frunció el ceño, algunos jóvenes saludaban a su familia pero su hija no estaba allí. Una de sus compañeras le señaló el interior. En uno de los salones, algunos grupos iban a despedirse en privado antes de festejar con sus familias.

No quiso invadirla, molestarla y aparecer entre ellos pero, cuando vió a Zoe, la mejor amiga de Chloe que nunca iba a su casa ahora, se extrañó. Caminó tras ella y se preguntó por qué había ingresado sin siquiera golpear y cerrado tras ella.

Quinn tomó el picaporte de la puerta por la que desapareció y se asomó apenas. Y allí lo comprendió. Con sus ojos en ellas y un nudo pesado en la garganta, esquivó su mirada cuando iban a besarse. Brooke, su pequeña de casi 18, se aferró con total cariño y seguridad al cuello de Zoe y la mujer la abrazó por la cintura, con el mismo afecto y protección.

Tragó fuertemente y cerró otra vez., alejándose de allí en busca de Rachel y el resto de sus hijos, hasta que Brooke se decidera a aparecer por gusto propio.

Cada paso que daba miraba el piso, asombrada que exactamente eso pasaba. La ironía de la vida era avanzar para dejar algo atrás.

Guardó las manos en sus bolsillos y alzó la vista, descubriendo a su esposa entre el tumulto mirándola. Avanzaba hacia ella y dejaba atrás a Brooke, quizá porque ya era hora. No se trataba de abandonarla y soltarla, no era nada siquiera parecido a eso.

Solo se trataba de darle libertad y avanzar, que Brooke siguiera su propio camino y al ritmo que siquiera. Mientras ella volvía a su hogar, a lo único que nunca dejaría. A quien siempre esperaba por ella y siempre estancada cuando la buscara. Su casa, su amor y su mujer.

A Rachel.

* * *

Quinn estaba lavando su cabello, con la espuma en sus ojos y el jabón cayendo por su espalda, ladeó su cabeza al oír aquellas palabras que conocía de memoria. Cerró el grifo y esperó porque todo se silenciara, para volver a escuchar lo mismo.

\- _¡Rach!-_ le gritó y un leve murmullo llegó desde su habitación-

\- _¿Lo oyes tú también?-_ abrió la cortina y miró a la morena aún con el picaporte en la mano. Asintió, tomando una toalla y saliendo de allí con rapidez.

Afuera, tras seguir sus pasos, descubrió a Dylan en el pasillo, caminando de un lado a otro y memorizando cosas por lo bajo.

\- _Regla número 44: nunca detengas tu plan, ni siquiera cuando haya lágrimas. O en ese caso, solo piensa en quién las derrame. Regla 45: grita tan fuerte como la ocasión o tu compañera lo requiera. Regla número 46:…-_

\- _¿Qué haces?-_ le preguntó Rachel-

\- _Aprendiendo mis lecciones. James dijo que no puedo ingresar al negocio sin saber ciertas reglas-_

\- _¿De dónde sacaste eso?-_ continuó ella, tomando la agenda y cerrándola luego de ciertos remarcados que su hijo había hecho-

\- _Del ático. Fui por unas cosas y la ví. Es tuya pero me servirá mucho-_

\- _Tienes 13 Dylan, no te empecines con esto porque no va a…-_

\- _Lo sé. Y no voy a seguir molestándolas. Pero tienen que saber algo. James me ofreció un trabajo pequeño, de corto tiempo y solo será algo rápido, sin algún tipo de peligro-_

\- _Voy a matar a James-_ susurró Quinn, sujetando con más fuerza la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo-

\- _No, no lo harás ¿cuál es el problema con que tenga ambiciones? Las estoy atrapando para mi y mi futuro. No voy a casarme como Chloe o Luke ni me graduaré como Brooke. Olvídense, eso no pasará conmigo-_ Quinn abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Su hijo tenía una personalidad muy distinta a ella, Rachel o sus hermanos-

\- _¿De qué hablas?-_

\- _Lo que oyeron. Desde que acordamos con Hayley ser solo amigos, me decidí por olvidarme eso de tener novia o las parejas. Apesta, todo eso del amor apesta, es un asco y una pérdida de tiempo que no quiero en mi vida. No voy a casarme, no quiero a alguien conmigo, rondando mi espacio y menos una novia molesta que esté sobre mí todo el tiempo. Ni hijos en un futuro-_ Rachel soltó una pequeña risa-

\- _Eres joven aún para decir eso-_

\- _No, no lo soy. Asique no esperen nietos por mi parte ni nueras, quiero dedicarme a esto y ser el sucesor de James-_

Quinn y Rachel se miraron, dejando la diversión de lado y luego a su hijo, que continuaba golpeando su frente para tratar de recordar las reglas que su propia madre había creado para ese trabajo.

La rubia se acercó a él y acomodó una mano en su hombro, humedeciendo apenas su camiseta.

\- _No voy a oponerme a lo que tú quieras en tu vida. Pero quiero que pienses bien esto porque no es un juego, Dylan-_

\- _Lo sé y hasta le pedí a James cambiar ciertas cosas. Y accedió, entonces cuando pase a ser el jefe total de esa empresa, cambiaré el resto. Solo….por ahora quiero hacerlo por diversión-_ Quinn infló su pecho y lanzó una bocanada de aire. Miró de reojo a su esposa, que parecía dejarle a ella la tarea de quitarle esa idea a su hijo de la cabeza o apoyarlo-

Optó por lo que había hecho con el resto de sus hijos también: darle la libertad que buscaban.

\- _Está bien-_ susurró, palmeándolo y luego a su mejilla- _y cuéntanos….¿de que va ese corto trabajo?-_ él alzó los hombros, despreocupado y dejó a un lado la agenda-

\- _Será algo grupal. No debemos mudarnos ni compartir casa con alguien más, estaré aquí cada noche-_ la rubia asintió, al menos las amenazas hacia James sirvieron de algo- _es un trabajo en conjunto con otros jóvenes. Me dieron el historial de una chica nueva también. Debemos fingir ser pareja-_

Rachel se detuvo al instante junto a ella y buscó su mano, entrelazando sus dedos y ambas respiración con dificultad.

\- _Una feliz y joven pareja frente a un barrio algo…prestigioso. Será divertido, solo espero que ella no sea irritable…. Voy a ducharme, las quiero-_

Quinn lo siguió con la mirada mientras caminaba por el pasillo, antes de ver a su esposa.

\- _Esa historia me suena conocida… ¿Tú no debes ducharte también?-_ le preguntó con una ceja levantada. Ella tenía que terminar de quitarse todo ese jabón y volver sola al agua caliente, no entraba en sus opciones. Rachel se cruzó de brazos y la miró con una sonrisa desconfiada- _¿qué?-_

\- _No hay nada que no hagas bien, Quinn Fabray-_ se alzó sobre sus talones y la besó. Ella la atrapó por la cintura y la obligó a dar un salto. Con las piernas de Rachel en su cadera, regresó a su habitación y la pegó a la pared, a un lado de la puerta-

\- _Lo sé pero ¿por qué lo dices?-_ la morena tomó su rostro y la detuvo frente a sus ojos, para que notara la sinceridad al hablarle-

\- _Porque es así, no has hecho nada difícil para mí. Desde que nuestras vidas se juntaron, has hecho que vivirla sea el plan más simple a seguir. El amor, la familia, la costumbre de verte. Todo se renueva a pesar de que siempre es igual. Y es porque hay algo más y cada día te exiges buscándolo….Te amo, Quinn Fabray-_ la acercó a su boca y la morena tironeó su labio inferior, haciéndola jadear y recordar que ese algo más no era nada en realidad. Solo las ganas de tenerla cada mañana al despertar.

Rachel le quitó la toalla y ella las guió a la cama, acomodándola suavemente sobre el colchón. Allí, mientras la morena se desnudaba bajo ella, repasó su torso desnudo, cada rincón y se mordió el labio.

Definitivamente sí, si había algo más y solo era Rachel: el plan más simple que su trabajo le podría haber dado.

* * *

 **Y este es el final, queridisimas lectoras. MUCHAS GRACIAS por leer, comentar, estar al pendiente de la historia y todas esas cosas amorosas que dejaban en sus rws. Me encantó escribir esta segunda parte, asique espero que les haya gustado hasta dónde llegó.**

 **Les dejo un adelanto de la próxima historia, porque todavía están a tiempo de arrepentirse y no quererla:**

\- _Entonces-_ balbuceó la diva mientras miraba la punta de sus zapatos tímidamente - _estás relajada ¿cierto? Porque necesitas estar relajada-_ rodó los ojos. A decir verdad, ya no estaba nerviosa y eso era casi lo mismo. Asintió y Rachel se acercó hasta rozar sus rodillas. Estaban casi en el mismo espacio personal solo que una de pie y la otra sentada en la cama-

\- _Empiezas tú o…-_ Rachel ladeó la cabeza-

\- _¿Tenías planeado algo? Porque si es así, me encantaría que hicieras tu magia-_ Quinn se mofó de Rachel. Ella no tenía magia ¡era virgen! ¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer? Había visto algunas películas sí, y oído a Santana sus encuentros con Brittany, también; pero de ahí a vivir lo que ellas hacían, había un gran paso. Y un poco más de solo magia-

 **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen (de lo contrario me iría ingeniando algo para que Scream Queens remonte porque si todo va a ser como los primeros dos caps, se va a ir al muere rapidito)** **Q** **ue estén bien, saludos!**


End file.
